


迭锁

by JacieNL



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Incest, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 65,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 真爱的路途从不会一帆风顺，有些惯性总是很难打破。Elsanna，icest（姐妹设定，艾莎有冰魔法），第四、五章分级M。





	1. 第一章 心碎

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JPeterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPeterson/gifts).
  * A translation of [Locked Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283508) by [JPeterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPeterson/pseuds/JPeterson). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 单箭头icest，Kristanna，抑郁，焦虑症发作有。  
> 就像Tumblr上说好的。*前排提供大量物资* 水桶，救生衣，嗅盐，创口贴，还有……*转身* 啊哈！救生艇。伙计们，不经历风雨怎么能见彩虹！  
> 食用愉快。

故事是从一幅油画和一颗伤透的心开始的。准确地说，是两颗伤透的心。

xXxXx

“你好啊，贞德！”安娜一边拉着姐姐走进肖像厅，一边兴高采烈地朝那幅油画招手。她从眼角瞥见金发姑娘的脑袋微微晃动，知道艾莎正忍俊不禁。她捏了捏艾莎的手以示回应，听到姐姐低声惊叫后，她嘴里啧了一声。“不许笑话我，陛下。”她强忍笑意，一本正经地教训道，“各人有各人的习惯，这只是我一点小癖好，好吗？”

艾莎抬起没被安娜攥住的那只手，却是因为安娜把她拽到了沙发上，她得抓住点什么保持平衡。两人一起摔到座垫上又被弹起，弹簧一阵吱吱作响，她们心虚地环顾四周，然后相视而笑，像是两个干了坏事的孩子。

“来嘛。”安娜沉进厚厚的靠垫里，仍挽着艾莎的手不放，她仰起脑袋，动作过猛撞得墙上一声闷响。“艾莎，这是贞德。贞德，这是艾莎。”她挥着空闲的那只手，像做介绍似的来回比划。“贞德可没少听我唠叨，在……那段时间。”她目光转向姐姐的脸，然后垂下眼睛。“你懂的。”

艾莎握住她的手，抿了抿嘴。“对不起。”她轻声道。

“没关系。”安娜回答，真的，现在已经没关系了。“只是别再把我锁在门外。”衣料窸窣，她略微调整姿势，头枕着艾莎的肩膀，将两人紧握的手搁在姐姐膝头。“否则你就有麻烦了。”

她（重重）倚着的那具身体在轻笑声中动了一下，她感觉艾莎伸出胳膊揽住她双肩，微凉却又温暖，一个微笑同时落到她头顶。“不会了。”艾莎在她发丝间低语。

“你保证？”

“我保证。”

“最好是这样。”她闭上眼睛，又往艾莎身上靠了靠，艾莎体温比她略低，但依然温暖，叫人安心。这里是世界上最安全的地方，一如儿时。她彻底放松下来，感觉全身像没了骨头一样软绵绵的。这又引得艾莎一阵窃笑，她感觉几根温柔的手指轻轻抚摸着她颈后露出的肌肤。

“可别在我身上睡着了。”艾莎揶揄道。

“你说真的？”安娜打起精神问道，感觉对方点头后，她微微一笑，“不会的。”她仰头看着艾莎的脸，又一次被那湛蓝的眼眸彻底俘虏。不是像她这样带着青绿的蓝，也不是像她们母亲那样浅得近乎无色的蓝，而是最 _纯正_ 的蓝色——如同夏日的天空，澄澈的水面，剔透的宝石。美得超乎寻常，衬着艾莎苍白的肌肤，仿佛清冽的山间湖泊，让她几乎迷失。她就那样凝视着那双眼睛，凝视着其中点缀的小块或深或浅的蓝。

“我好想你。”安娜低喃道，一手撑着艾莎的腿，起身吻上她的面颊，在那里停留了片刻。

在她颈后的手指骤然一紧，当她微微后撤时，艾莎松开了手，转而拨开她几绺发丝，动作轻得几不可察。“我也好想你。”艾莎低声絮语，手却变得犹豫不决，直到安娜粲然一笑。于是那只手缓缓拂过她的额头、鬓角和脸颊，轻如蝶翼，却又真切无比，令人安慰，两人都没有错开视线，艾莎嘴角渐渐浮起一丝微笑。

“安娜。”她唤道，语音轻柔得有若春风，安娜只是嗯了一声，因为她知道这并不需要真正回答。艾莎唤她的名字，只是因为她 _可以_ 。

“艾莎。”她应道，见艾莎咯咯轻笑，她咧嘴绽出最灿烂的笑容，但随着姐姐的神情变得肃然，那笑容也从她脸上隐去了。

艾莎看上去那么认真——甚至有些忧郁——两道眉毛蹙到一起，在鼻梁上方挤出微微的皱纹，先是抿了抿嘴，然后轻轻咬住下唇。不过，她没有移开视线，安娜仍能感觉到冰凉的手指轻触着她的脸颊。它渐渐向下，抚过颌骨，到了她下巴那儿，安娜没有阻拦，因为她喜欢这种感觉，也因为她甚至不愿去想艾莎已经有多长时间没有机会——也没有勇气——去触碰旁人。

但是，看到她这样犹豫不决实在令人心痛。

“嗨。”安娜抬手轻轻扣住艾莎的手腕，感觉那雪白胳膊上传来微微颤动。但她没有更进一步——只是轻轻扣住。“没事的。不管是什么，都没事的。”

艾莎一声叹息，抿起双唇，鼻子里哼了哼。她垂眼盯着安娜的手看了好一会儿，终于又抬起头来。她小心托住安娜的下巴，用拇指摩挲着嘴唇下方的肌肤。

“你爱我吗？”艾莎问道，她眼里的神情……脆弱得近乎惶然。

“胜过爱这世上任何人。”安娜理所当然地回答。她正想再说点什么——关于这个话题，她有许多话可说——却一句话都没能说出口，她惊得目瞪口呆，用了好一会儿才意识到那是因为艾莎在吻她。

 _艾莎在吻她。_ 吻她的嘴唇，虽然比起她们近来发展的亲吻脸颊的习惯，这可能只是更进了一步，但当她在目瞪口呆中突然对艾莎的舌头有了全新的了解时，她脑海里所有纯洁的念头都飞到了九霄云外。她所能做的就是瞪大眼睛。盯着那双紧闭的眼睛，现在近得能看清长长的深色睫毛。盯着艾莎鼻梁上淡淡的雀斑。盯着姐姐额前散落的几缕淡金碎发。瞪大眼睛，感觉手指托着她的下巴，感觉手臂揽着她的腰身，感觉艾莎的气息拂过她的脸庞。

艾莎在吻她，这念头过了许久才从安娜脑海传到双手，然后她举起手来。她本想轻轻推开艾莎，结果却 _用力过猛_ ，让艾莎失去平衡摔在了扶手上。她本想清清嗓子，平静地发问，结果却只能 _瞪大眼睛_ ，满脸都是那样于事无补的……哦，天哪，她希望不是惊恐，但事实恐怕就是如此，因为艾莎正用那样的表情看着她。

“艾莎，”她呜咽着，“我们是 _姐妹_ 。”

而艾莎……像是内里有根弦 _啪的断了_ 。那双蓝色眼眸深处有某种东西瞬间支离破碎，艾莎很快闭上了眼睛，但安娜和她近在咫尺，在狂乱得不成音调的心跳中，分明听到自己的心撕裂的声音。

当冰霜开始漫过艾莎紧握的双手，而她抱起胳膊试图掩饰时，安娜知道自己应该伸出手去。当艾莎熟练地换上那副悲喜难辨的淡漠表情时，安娜知道自己应该说点什么。当艾莎站起身时，安娜知道自己应该把她拉回座位上，因为她们得 _谈谈这事_ ，而谈话正是安娜所 _擅长_ 的。但她所能做的就是坐在原地，默然无助，眼睁睁看着女王——而不是艾莎——强忍眼中的泪水、痛苦和 _歉意_ ，给了她一个礼貌的微笑，然后转身，在细碎的雪花中走出屋去。

天知道过去了多长时间，安娜只是望着艾莎坐过的那块垫子，心跳得厉害，胃也抽搐着，像被一双冰冷的手攥住了似的。她拼命想理清这一切，哪怕一点点也好。惊骇、迷茫、恐惧、悲伤纷至沓来，把她的思绪搅成一团乱麻，她只有低下头，双手紧紧抱住它，才不会感觉脑袋转得要从脖子上掉下来了。但这同样无济于事。

她不太明白刚才到底发生了什么，但她痛苦地意识到一个事实。或者说两个事实。

再没有什么最安全的地方了。而且——她紧闭双眼，把脸埋进手掌间，感觉身体在一声声呜咽中变得滚烫——她和艾莎刚刚又一次失去了彼此。

xXxXx

每天夜里，天上都飘起雪花，却从不落到地面。雪花只是在城堡上空飞扬，所以首都的人们过了几天才有所觉察。卫兵和职员们自然是一言不发（他们太恪尽礼数，太忠于职守了），但安娜不管走到哪里，都能感觉到人们用疑惑的目光盯着她。只要她没躲在自己屋里，他们就盯着她看个不停，简直要在她脊梁骨上盯出洞来——有时她在屋里都能感觉到——好奇，等待，观望，仿佛她是女王突然反常的罪魁祸首。

“殿下，”有一天集市上有人问她，“恕我失礼，敢问女王可还安好？我们看到最近夜里总是下雪。”

起先，安娜希望自己像过去三天一样躲在了屋里。随后她不得不压下心中突如其来的怒火，因为……见鬼， _她正生着艾莎的气_ ，不愿回想发生了什么，虽然她自己都没意识到。接着她只好强忍泪水（她低头假装掸掉裙子上的灰尘，掩饰了过去），因为尽管那已成事实，但她还是一想到失去艾莎就心生恐惧。

最后，她微笑着告诉那人女王安好，这是她能想到最佳答案。 _女王安好_ 。说 _女王_ 是因为她偶尔瞥见的那个女人并不是艾莎，说 _安好_ 是因为她不快乐，不伤心，不愤怒，看不出任何情绪——只是 _安好_ 。 _还活着_ 或许会是个更贴切的形容，但是用这个词会引起民众恐慌，所以说 _安好_ 就够了。

安娜相当肯定，这些天来每次偶然相遇时，她自己也变成了 _公主_ 。两人都藏起了本心，像是顶着头衔的空壳，她敢打赌这可能源自同样的理由——都是一种自我防卫机制。在真实的自我和某些太过敏感——太过 _触痛_ ——叫人不愿想起的事情之间拉开一点距离，也不失为一种解脱。

但她 _能_ 想起的还是只有这一件事。她脑子里乱成了一锅粥，矛盾不已，一面责备自己伤了艾莎的心，一面又气恼艾莎让她陷入如此境地。她伤心才刚找回姐姐就再次失去了她，咒骂自己逃避一切的怯懦。她生气艾莎再次把她锁在门外，又生气自己居然 _为此_ 生气，因为她自己也没好到哪去。她心怀内疚，却还是借口身体不适，尽可能避而不出。她害怕艾莎，因为不管她怎么逃避，艾莎的眼神仍历历在目，挥之不去。她想解决所有问题，却 _力有不逮_ ，为此，她也对自己气恼不已。

安娜难以入睡，终于睡着时，失去艾莎的噩梦又让她哭泣着醒来，不得安眠。她望向窗外，注视着月光中纷飞的雪霰，猜想这夜复一夜的降雪恐怕出自同样的原因。当“家庭传统”这个词从脑海中闪过时，她忍不住蒙着枕头歇斯底里地笑了好一阵子，因为这正是问题所在。

如果只是有个女人对她心怀渴望，如果那女人不是她的姐姐，她应对起来会轻松得多。多么讽刺啊，她能够征询意见的最佳人选，却正是给她带来所有这些困扰的人。如果问题 _只是_ 那人和她同性，处理这一切对安娜来说也会轻松得多。

那不是问题。她甚至都没想过那是问题。

xXxXx

八天后，一名仆人从都城守卫那里带话来，说克里斯托夫回来了。他是两周前离开的，去找几支采冰队谈生意（作为王室冰块总管及特许经销商，他既没有时间也没有精力独自采集足够的冰块，所以跟人合作非常重要）。于是安娜抓紧机会和他见了一面，努力不去想这有多少是因为她不顾一切地想寻找一点 _正常生活_ 的感觉。倒不是说她不想念他——只是在过去一周里，她根本没有那个时间。

她踏上城里那小片属于克里斯托夫的地盘时（艾莎赐给他一所大宅子，附带一座马厩），首先映入眼帘的是斯万熟悉的面孔。斯万看样子刚梳洗了一番，它哞哞叫着对她表示热烈欢迎，接着舔了她一脸哈喇子，让她咯咯直笑。细细想来，这大概也是欢迎仪式的 _一部分_ 。随后出现的——不出所料——是克里斯托夫。他显然没有斯万那么干净整洁，但鉴于他向来先人后己的表现，所以安娜没有多想，只是轻轻吻了他一下，看他面红耳赤的样子，不由笑出声来。

克里斯托夫是个老好人，而且一点都不傻，所以不出半个钟头，就出现了下面这一幕：

“说说吧，什么事让你这么心烦？”他直截了当地问她，嘴里咬着半截胡萝卜，把剩下半截塞给斯万——即便出了马厩，它仍寸步不离地跟着他们。

让一头成年驯鹿待在一所中上流的漂亮房子里是有点奇怪，但也很直接，很有克里斯托夫的风格。安娜觉得，这种超乎寻常的率真也是她爱他的重要原因。况且，让斯万把脑袋埋在她胸口感觉还挺舒服的，她用胳膊抱住它的脖子，闭上眼睛听它嘎吱嘎吱地大嚼胡萝卜。克里斯托夫没有追问——他从不会咄咄逼人——只是默默坐下（坐在桌上，蜷起腿，沾满灰尘的靴子也就这么穿着，又是很有他风格的做法）仔细检查鞍具、缰绳和束带，直到安娜脸上的泪水流干，甚至忘了自己是什么时候开始哭泣的。

“是艾莎。”她意识到自己的声音有多沙哑，于是清了清嗓子，“我们大吵了一架。”这不全是实话，却是她能想到的最简单明了的解释。

“女人啊。”克里斯托夫转转眼珠感叹道。安娜非但没有发火，反而笑出声来——因为斯万用角在他后脑勺上顶了一下，她知道他们是为了逗她开心才装得傻里傻气的。

“喂。”过了一会儿，木地板上传来克里斯托夫重重的脚步声，然后安娜感觉自己被人搂在了怀里，他一手拍着她的后背，一手抚摸她的头发，看似粗笨的大手动作竟温柔得出奇。“会没事的。”他任由她把头靠在他宽厚的胸口，一边轻轻摇晃着她，一边安慰道，“你和艾莎经历过那么多波折，肯定不会让这事成为你们之间的障碍，对吗？你要做的就是想办法和她聊聊。”

“说得倒轻巧。”安娜贴着他背心闷声嘟囔，但还是略微收紧了环在他腰上的胳膊，因为他是如此可靠，而她真的、真的很需要支持。“我们伤了对方……伤得很深。我甚至不知该从何说起。”

“只要努力。”他对她说，尽管他身上味道有些古怪，安娜还是差点靠着他睡着，“继续努力。实在没办法，就在她门外守着。我有个睡袋，你要的话可以借你。”

他语气里一半调侃一半认真，她又笑了两声，因为笑总比哭要好。“你说得我好像一头倔驴。”她嘟囔着，抬头瞪了他一眼。

“不。”见她朝自己吐舌头，他咧开嘴傻呵呵地笑着，“你本来就倔得很，小呛椒。”

安娜松松垮垮在他胸口捶了一拳。“讨厌鬼。”她嗔笑着，向上吻住他。他的嘴唇有些粗糙，但很温暖，当他抱紧她时，甚至他脸上的胡茬都感觉柔软了。斯万显然觉得自己被遗忘了，想方设法把它的大脑袋挤进两人之间，他们差点笑岔了气，最后只好分开。

“你会待多久？”安娜问他。夜幕已经降临，她准备返回城堡。

“就待到明天。”克里斯托夫说着，拿起她的薄夹克帮她套上，“还要跟好几个采冰队洽谈呢，所以得往东边去。”

这不算谎话，但她知道他可能因为她调整了计划。克里斯托夫本该好好休息一个礼拜再出发，却在自家床上躺了没一个晚上就准备上路，她相信这是因为他不想让她在和艾莎关系紧张的时候，还得分心陪他。

“你会走多久？”她问道，“什么时候动身？”

“大概三周吧，黎明前动身。”他拥抱了她一下，“所以不用来送我了，好吗？专心对艾莎。”

“这是命令吗，冰块总管？”安娜调侃道，见他哈哈大笑，她也微笑起来。

“说得好像你肯听谁命令似的。”克里斯托夫委婉抱怨了一句，抱得她双脚微微离地，“不，只是个建议。你和我……也许会长久，也许不会。” _哇_ _，_ 这可有点伤人，但他这么诚实倒也让她刮目相看。“而艾莎是你姐姐，这是永远不会变的。无论是好是坏，你们都绑在一起了，所以尽量让事情好起来，好吗？”

“好吧，我会尽力的。”她吻吻他的唇，然后吻吻斯万的鼻头，结果又被舔了一脸，“注意安全——你们俩都是—— _这_ 是命令。”

克里斯托夫笑容满面地靠着门框，在她擦肩而过时抬手敬了个礼。“遵命，长官。”

“傻瓜！”安娜回头喊道，他的笑声一直跟着她拐过弯，眼看城堡就在前方不远。又下雪了，她心想，但那只攥着她胃的冰冷小手似乎放松了力道，她昂首挺胸，迈开脚步。都过去这么久了，是该停止郁郁寡欢，开始想办法解决问题了。

xXxXx

第二天早上，安娜在躲了一周半之后，第一次到餐厅吃早餐——她在半路遇到一个手托餐盘的女仆，幸好闪得快才没撞个满怀把那些杯碟餐具摔在楼梯上，因为这么长时间以来她也是第一次睡了个好觉。女仆行过屈膝礼，端着盘子和里面的东西回了厨房。安娜面带微笑，蹦蹦跳跳下了楼，因为她决意要尽可能享受这样的“好心情”。

她没有天真到以为有了克里斯托夫的支持（尽管那对她很重要）一切就会迎刃而解。艾莎对她心怀渴望—— _欲望_ ——所以她要面对的显然是更深层的棘手问题，如果她还抱有一丝希望，想让一切回到从前，就不能掉以轻心。

安娜还是不知道该如何着手这事，不过在艾莎附近露面似乎会是个好的开始。她只希望她不会一看到姐姐就先想起那个吻，因为那会让她心跳加速、喉咙发干、手心冒汗，而她现在最不需要的就是紧张情绪。

“早安。”她走向那张孤零零的餐桌，一边轻声问候它唯一的使用者，一边在心里鼓掌祝贺自己保持了语调的平稳。好吧，当艾莎惊讶地抬起头，两人四目相对时，她 _差点_ 撞上桌子，但她根本没时间绊倒或者尴尬，因为那双蓝色眼眸像被灼伤一样，很快又垂了下去。

“早安。”艾莎对着自己的早餐说，她脸上波澜不惊，声音却紧绷绷的。她的眼神或许会透露她的此刻想法——她向来有一双会说话的眼睛——但哪怕安娜在她对面坐下了，她也 _没_ 再抬过头。

早餐看起来还挺不错的，安娜匆匆一瞥，脑海里闪过这个念头，但她吃的时候根本没注意是什么滋味。她边吃边说（东拉西扯，漫无边际），同时从眼角观察着艾莎的模样，难过地发现那副单薄的肩膀痛苦地紧绷着，眼睛下面也有重重的黑眼圈。她试图假装一切正常，好缓解两人之间的紧张感，但心里还是沉甸甸的，感觉艾莎之所以没从餐厅逃走，唯一的原因就是墙边还侍立着几个仆人，因为她显然没料到安娜会在今天露面。

“你睡得好吗？”安娜问她。屋里气氛越来越压抑，她拼命想 _找点话题_ 缓解这种沉重感。这向来是她的拿手好戏，但不知为什么，这门绝技如今却落了空。艾莎没有一点反应，就连最简单的“好”、“不好”、“嗯”都没给她。随着时间一分一秒流逝，安娜的挫败感愈发强烈起来，她已经 _那么努力_ 了，艾莎为什么就不能有所表示呢？

“我睡得很好。”整整三十秒的沉默后，她小声嘀咕了一句，接着就一手捂住了眼睛，疑心自己的脑袋是不是小时候被人摔过。是啊，艾莎 _肯定_ 特别想听到在她睡眠不足的时候安娜却睡得像孩子一样呢。其实她睡得不好——除了昨晚，从那天起她就没睡过一个安稳觉——但艾莎并不知道。

那顿饭剩下的时间里——谢天谢地已经没多久了——尴尬和沉默倍增，安娜把脸埋在自己盘子里，只是不时小心翼翼地抬眼偷看。艾莎下巴上的肌肉平均三秒就抽搐一下，她把腰杆挺得那么直，安娜都有些惊讶居然没听到骨头咯咯响了。女仆们收走碟子和餐具时，艾莎坐在那里，左手紧抓着一只银制高脚杯的杯柱。仆人随手带上了门，屋里只剩下她们两个人了，安娜从眼角瞥见姐姐咽了咽唾沫。

此刻大概是她能找到的最佳时机了，于是她伸出一只手。“艾莎。”她语调柔和，仿佛面对一只受了惊吓的动物。“对不——”

她手指刚碰到艾莎裸露的手腕，杯子里的水瞬间冻结炸开，空空如也的酒杯带着闷响滚过桌面——杯壁和杯柱上挂满尖锐的白色冰刺。两人都闪电般地把手缩了回去。

“别。”艾莎哑声道，她右手紧紧抓着左手，闭上眼睛，“别碰我。求你了。”

她走了出去，留下安娜呻吟着颓然跌坐在椅子上，把手指深深抠进大腿里。

该死，该死， _该死_ 。

xXxXx

在那天余下的时间里，艾莎再没到餐厅来用过餐，第二天也是一样。虽然安娜承认自己很受伤，但她还是努力理解，并让格尔达务必把食物送到女王的寝室、书房或者她所待的任何地方，因为安娜也不知道她在哪里。似乎不管她找到哪里，总会发现艾莎前脚刚走，她们又擦肩而过，她几乎怀疑艾莎是不是设法做了几只小雪鸽或者别的什么来监视她，好在她靠近时向姐姐通风报信。

于是她吩咐职员们好好照顾女王的日常饮食，再次被姐姐疏远让她感觉像被当胸打了一拳似的，但她努力不予理会，因为艾莎此刻显然希望保持距离，而安娜要做的就是耐心等待。

但是当她在又一个无眠之夜中辗转反侧，看到窗户上覆盖的厚厚冰层时，却怎么也止不住泪水流淌。

xXxXx

白天还是不见一点下雪的迹象，接下来的一周里安娜注意到了这一点，因为她必须设法弄清状况，否则她就要发疯了。每一天都是阿伦戴尔夏末时节的典型——天气暖和，阳光灿烂，偶尔降下一两场雨，缓解了烈日带来的炙热。只有日落之后，冰雪才会现身，而且仅限于城堡内外。这或许意味着艾莎就像安娜一样，在白天有工作要忙、有事情要分心的时候，面对手头的不管什么事都轻松得多；等到夜深人静时，再没有什么来转移注意了，她才会屈从于心中的痛苦。

待到月色降临，安娜多数时间都四处徘徊。她在自己床上睡不着，因为她屋里太暗太静太空，让她难以 _思考_ ；但她通常会到藏书室读一脑子或纪实或虚构的故事，免得去想自己的生活，最后在炉火前打起瞌睡。这样至少能学点东西，而她的身体似乎勉强适应了睡眠不足的状态，她已经不再一天撞几次墙了，她猜她或许该为此高兴。她确实高兴，但转眼她又生起艾莎的气来。

她并非不知道艾莎也很受伤——这一点再明显不过，证据就在她眼皮底下。但她们之间 _毫无进展_ ，这简直让她抓狂。一切都停滞不前，原地踏步，一动不动，被卡住了，困住了，堵住了，塞住了（至少她的词汇量通过最近的阅读扩充了不少）。她们不能一直这样下去，必须有所改变，因为停止改变意味着消亡，而安娜不愿就这么任由她和艾莎的关系凋零逝去。

哪怕艾莎愿意。该死，这念头太伤人了。

快到女王寝室门口时，她尽量放轻了脚步，因为在黑暗的走廊里，哪怕隔了几步远，她仍能透过下方的门缝看见灯光。不仅如此，她还看见灯光不时就被一道影子阻断，似乎屋里那人正来回踱步。

看来还真是家庭传统，她心里想着，再次生出一丝黑色幽默的感觉。

“艾莎？”她在门前停下，一手按在门上，轻声唤道。向下看了一眼，发现影子不见了，她转了转眼珠。“听我说，我 _知道_ 你在里面，”她指出，“我知道你很受伤，如果这听起来太孩子气太自私或者太愚蠢，我很抱歉，可 _我们俩都受伤了_ 。相互逃避解决不了问题，如果你不愿出来见我，那我就只好搬出老办法，重新开始这项家庭传统活动了。”

老天啊。安娜咬住舌尖，捏了捏鼻梁。“对不起。”她叹息道，“我不是故意这么刻薄的。我只是……我好想你，你懂吗？我知道我正失去你，可我就是不明白 _为什么_ ，这简直让我发疯，我只想找到办法让情况好转。我一个人做不到，艾莎。我们各自都做不到。我们必须一起渡过这难关，你很清楚我在说什么。”

“你还记得那天吧。”安娜语调里没有一点询问的意思。她只是在陈述事实。“我知道我不是小孩子了，不该再玩这招，可你答应过不会再把我锁在门外的，艾莎。你 _答应过_ 的。”她听到自己嗓音沙哑，于是清了清喉咙，轻轻抽着鼻子。“我会要你负责的，不管、不管用什么办法，因为我可以上法庭要求你履行承诺。理、理论上来说，我可以指控你违反了1478年君主制条约的基本条款之一——君无戏言。”她用额头抵着门，惨笑一声，“我什么都不管了，我就是想跟你谈谈，艾莎。因为它仍有法律效力，据我所知，我要是走这步甚至可能把你拉下王位，我真的不想那样，因为你是个好女王，民众热爱你。 _我爱你。_ 但我现在对你 _很生气_ ，脑子都有些不清醒了。”

有好一阵子，安娜只是喘着气，死盯着面前那扇隐没在阴影中的木门。周围自然一片寂静，门那头也没有半点声响。她也不知道是为什么——也许是因为睡眠不足，或者是情绪消磨过度——但她突然感觉 _怒火中烧_ ，终于一拳砸在厚厚的橡木门上，力道猛得把指关节都磕破了皮，只听一声巨响在走廊里回荡。

“ _妈的_ _。_ ”安娜嘶了一声，抱住疼痛难忍的手，背靠着门滑坐在地，回想起最后这几分钟里自己的作为。“我这是 _怎么了_ ？”她盯着自己泛红的皮肤，曲起刺痛的手指，模糊意识到自己在哭泣。她几乎没注意门表面微微变形，像是有人从另一侧靠在了门上，但她确实感觉到木制门板的冰冷。

“我这是在干什么啊，艾莎？”她抽泣着，后脑勺重重撞在门上。“我砸了墙，还 _威胁你_ ，我……天哪，我不是——我不会——对不起。对不起。”她必须离开这里—— _现在_ 就走——她爬起来，感觉双腿光是支撑着体重都抖个不停。“我得——”喘口气，停一下，她不得不提醒自己多做深呼吸。“就是——我会，嗯……我们晚点再见。” _喘口气！_ “好吗？好吧。”

她拔腿就跑，因为 _她必须离开_ ，她有些怀疑颤抖的双腿还能否支撑她的身体，她的肺又能否吸入足够的空气，但她那么快就冲到了走廊另一头，差点就没听到那声呼唤。

“安娜！”

她没有停下，甚至没有转身，因为此刻她根本没有心力应对任何事或者任何人。

“安娜！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇同人是我在Tumblr上参加Elsanna征文的投稿，我发誓，我最开始只是想写一篇五千个单词的小短文。结果安娜揪着我耳朵不放，我要是不特么继续写下去，怕是得变成当代梵高——只不过我连翔都画不出来。  
> 我当然是选继续写了，稿子在，耳朵在。不过我得开始往外放点稿了，因为这文现在已经两万一千个单词了，而我压根还没写完，所以嘛——双更！就是这样。大声欢呼吧？


	2. 第二章 依靠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情况比上一章好多啦。单箭头icest，提及Kristanna。安娜还是不大开窍。艾莎保护欲爆棚。  
> 哦请接着看吧祝食用愉快。

角色互换实在是件滑稽的事。就在几天前，还是安娜想法设法接近艾莎，艾莎则闭门不出。如今情形却恰恰相反，要是安娜对情景讽刺的兴趣更大些，此刻多半会放声大笑吧。但实际上，她根本没空去想。

那天晚上，在艾莎门外，她把自己吓得半死——艾莎显然也被她吓坏了，虽然这并非她的本意。她记得自己拔腿就跑，却不记得是怎么跑回屋里的，但她多少希望能忘掉进屋时的情形，因为她吐得一塌糊涂。不过她至少清醒了够长时间，还能告诉艾莎她没事，否则她确信那门不出五秒就会被撞开。

安娜锁上了门，只允许格尔达出入。这不是在怄气，虽然她也意识到这很像怄气。不，她只是在思考，她想先把一切想清楚再去找艾莎。她也是这么对艾莎说的，况且她也没完全拒绝艾莎，因为——

_砰_ _，_ _砰_ _，_ _砰砰_ _，_ _砰_ _。_

“我没事。”她喊了一声，不久就听到脚步声走远。

哦，就是因为这个。不管艾莎什么时候来敲门（每天都有那么几次，总能让她露出微笑），安娜都说没事。她真的没事。自那天接吻之后，她从没这么好过。她几乎又能一觉睡到天亮了，她把格尔达摆在她面前的食物吃得精光（那可真是好多吃的——她怎么会没注意自己掉了那么多体重呢？），她敢说她现在的思绪也更有条理了。她不是傻瓜，不会以为难关就这么过去了，她还是得跟艾莎好好谈谈，但至少她俩现在算是达成了某种共识。

也许有时候就是得触底才好反弹，安娜注视着床的顶篷沉思道，这是很好的一课，虽然还不是她最近学到的最重要的一课。不，她真正学到的是，她不能盲目等着艾莎、克里斯托夫或者其他任何人来拉她一把，来拯救她，诸如此类。这对任何人都不公平，一点都不公平，特别是在她所选的“骑士”根本就不知道自己被选中的时候。

有时候，公主必须学会如何拯救自己。

xXxXx

安娜第二次站在艾莎卧室门外时，并非午夜时分。实际上，这是肖像厅那个吻之后第二十天的傍晚。这一次，她没再费心掩饰脚步。或许正因为如此，她刚抬手准备敲门，门就突然从里面打开了。安娜吓了一跳，本能地想往后退，但没等付诸行动，就被艾莎搂进了怀里。艾莎把她抱得那么紧，让她惊讶得叫出声来，她挥动了两下胳膊，随后便轻笑着搂住了艾莎。

“我也好想你。”她隔着艾莎肩头的绸料低喃，然后微笑着亲吻姐姐的鬓角。“我没事的，艾莎。我保证。”

艾莎抱着她的头，长出了一口气。“ _天哪_ ，安娜。”

“两个挑一个吧，”她调侃道，感觉艾莎的后背在无声的轻笑中震动，“我还是喜欢你叫我安娜。”

她知道她正被另一个女人以相当亲密的姿势搂在怀里，而之前发生的事已经证明这女人对她怀有绮念。也许这本该令她心烦意乱，尤其这女人还是她血脉相连的姐姐，但事实恰恰相反，她一点都没觉得不安。 _因为_ 这是艾莎，因为安娜如今明白了，那天在肖像厅里，她想错了。

这里依然世界上最安全的地方。

“你瘦了。”艾莎退开一点看着安娜，内疚地说。安娜皱起鼻头作为回应，她是瘦了不假，可艾莎也瘦了，她现在看得清清楚楚。

“格尔达会解决的。”她咧嘴笑道，没有回避那轻轻抚过她微突颧骨的冰凉手指，“过去几天，我感觉就像圣诞烤鹅一样被塞得饱饱的，千真万确。”

“那画面想想都精彩。”艾莎干巴巴地说。她拉着安娜朝前进了两步，好关上门让两人有更多独处空间——虽然走廊里也没什么人。

“可撑死我了。”安娜一边赞同，一边用手指描摹着几根肋骨，两三周前它们还没这么容易数清。“我是不是该让她也给你补补？”她问道，看见姐姐脸上的表情，她嘻嘻一笑，“真不用？艾莎，你比我还瘦。”这也是事实。倒不是说她俩有谁显得面黄肌瘦了，但安娜能清楚看出今天和几天前的差异，既然她自己感觉好多了，当然希望姐姐也能好起来。

“我也没少吃东西。”艾莎申辩道，退后一步低头打量着自己，神色茫然，“说真的，我还吃得 _更多_ 了。我也不确定是怎么回事。”

安娜知道她说的是实话，因为她每天都会向格尔达打听情况。她知道仆人在用餐时间端给艾莎的食物比平时要多，而且很少——或者说从来没有——剩下什么送回厨房。所以她也闹不明白，因为她也比平常吃得多，可她俩的体重都下降了。过去几周里，安娜把视线所及的食物 _扫荡一空_ ，虽然她开玩笑说快撑死了，但事实并非如此。直到最近几天她找到让自己不再那么伤心的办法以后，情况才有所改变。

她脑中灵光一闪。“艾莎，你在北山上都吃些什么？”

“我——”艾莎张了张嘴，又顿住了。她眨了眨眼，瞪大了眼睛。“我没吃。我就是……不觉得饿。”她双手叉腰，盯着墙皱起眉头，仿佛那些可怜的石块和木头要对此负责似的。“这么说，我在山里没吃一点东西都不觉得饿，在这里胡吃海塞却瘦得比代谢旺盛的兔子还快？这是什么 _原理_ ？”她对着墙问道，安娜咬住嘴唇才没笑出声来，因为艾莎一身女王气派配上那副懊恼的表情，实在有些可爱。

不过安娜对其中的缘由有些想法，所以她清了清嗓子。“我想，”她犹豫着开了口，“这或许和你的魔法有关。”艾莎转而对 _她_ 皱着眉头，但听得很认真，于是安娜继续说了下去。“我是说，在山上的时候，你住在自己用魔法建的城堡里——那魔法是快乐的，对吧？也许周围的正能量多少……维持了你身体所需。但最近一段时间，你每天晚上都——哦，艾莎，看着我，这没什么好难为情的。你很伤心，你的魔法当然也会有所反应，我想负能量或许影响着你——它的代谢速度太快了，你的身体不可能赶得上。”

有那么一会儿，艾莎没有说话。她只是咬住嘴唇，翻来覆去打量着自己的双手，最后握起拳头让手垂落到身侧。“我们小时候从没有过这种情况。”她指出，但安娜从她的眼神看出她大体认同了安娜的猜想，只是对这一点还抱有疑问。

“我知道。”安娜说完吸了口气，“我想这大概是我的错。还记得那天早上餐厅里那只高脚杯吗？”她等着艾莎点头，她没有等多久——她们俩恐怕都忘不了那阵爆发，“当时杯口是冲着我的，当杯里的水冻结炸——嗨，嗨，让我说完，好吗？艾莎，我还记得当时的情景。 _那么多_ 细小的冰块碎片，全都正对着我的脸飞过来， _却没有一丁点挨到我身上_ 。实际上，在你离开以后，我回头看过，发现我椅子周围有一圈水迹，就像这样。”她双手在腰两侧画出半圆的弧线，“没有一滴落在我身上。我检查过了。 _你的冰在空中绕过了我_ _。_ ”

在自行隔离的那段时间里，她还注意到其他一些事情。比如哪怕窗口墙外覆满冰霜，她房间里也总是温暖舒适；比如在肖像厅那天，纷飞的雪花从没真正落到她身上。然后她低头望向地面，露出了微笑——不是因为从艾莎脚下漫开的白色冰霜，而是因为地面上出现了一块完全干燥的区域，以她为中心形成完美的圆形。

“你瞧，”她向下指了指，“哪怕是在你产生这种——”安娜在空中晃着一只手，像是在斟酌字句，“——负能量冰的时候，只要你愿意，它就会自动避开我。”那双蓝眼睛又对上了她的视线，在恍然顿悟中睁得老大，安娜所能做的就是微笑。“你的魔法再也不可能伤害我了。”

在那一瞬间，艾莎眼里又有什么东西支离破碎，但这次是好的那种。冲击来得如此强烈，让她一下跪倒在地。安娜随之蹲下，甚至没等她碰到地面，身下的冰晶就开始收缩。

“看到了吗？”安娜喃喃道，看到艾莎那样惊讶地凝视着冰面，她感觉喉咙发紧。无声的泪水顺着她脸颊滑落，复杂的情绪牵动着她的嘴角，安娜用手指接住了几滴眼泪，就在这时候，她的姐姐抬起头来，她们的目光相遇了。她看着艾莎嘴唇翕张了几下，却一个字都没说出口。金发姑娘最后摇了摇头，双唇颤抖着，抬起一只手，在上面覆上一层白冰，就这么把手掌转向安娜，眼里写着期待和恳求。

 _让我相信它_ _，_ 她的眼睛这么说。于是安娜深吸了一口气，一边祈祷自己的猜想正确，一边抬手让自己的手指和艾莎冰霜覆盖的手指交缠。她 _确实_ 猜对了，因为她只感觉到柔软的肌肤，同时看到在她触碰之处，冰正稳步消退。

如果说之前艾莎眼里有什么东西支离破碎，那现在它是彻底 _碎成了粉末_ 。她突然…… _哭了_ ，哭得悄无声息。彻底、哽咽、无声的抽泣，紧闭双眼，一手攥着安娜的手，一手捂住了嘴。安娜用一只胳膊环住她肩膀把她拽向前来，让金发的脑袋靠在自己肩头，一边摇晃一边发出嘘声安抚她，只想让她感觉身边有人陪伴。

“我再也不可能伤害你了。”艾莎的低喃声里带着不顾一切的渴望和惊讶，她紧攥着安娜的裙子，颤抖的呼吸透过衣襟温暖了安娜的胸口。“哦，天哪，安娜，安娜， _安娜，_ _我再也不可能伤害你了_ _。_ ”她的手把安娜抱得那么紧，却又那么温柔，安娜把脸埋在艾莎发间，自己都有点想哭，因为艾莎听上去是那么如释重负，简直让她心碎。

“可你那么说又是什么意思？”过了一会儿眼泪流干后，艾莎轻声问道，彼时安娜正背靠着门两腿伸长，任艾莎把头枕在她腿上。“你说那都是你的错？”

“嗯？”安娜摆正已经滑到一边的脑袋，略加思索才反应过来，“哦。我是觉得我以某种方式和你的魔法联系在了一起。大概吧。”她瞥了艾莎一眼，“我也不太清楚其中的原理。”

“没人清楚。”艾莎苦笑着回答，翻身仰面躺着，好正对安娜的脸，一点都不在乎这么躺在地上会弄脏裙子。“哪怕是我。”

“确实。”安娜闻言吃吃笑了，在那柔软的发丝间收紧了和她交握的手。“但依我看来，我的心曾被你的魔法冰冻，后来又因为我爱你而融化。另外，我们是姐妹，在这二者之上还多了一层血缘关系。我想，或许在所有这些因素共同作用下，你的魔法把我视为了你的一部分，所以它不可能伤害我。但是当我们俩都心烦意乱的时候，负能量也会变得更强，也许这就是我们体重下降的原因。”

“也许吧。”艾莎赞同道。晚上的对话差不多就是这些，因为今天她们都经历了种种情绪起伏，已经累坏了。

安娜很高兴知道局面朝正确方向前进了一大步——对她们俩都是如此。

xXxXx

第二天真是……哇！安娜甚至不知道用什么词来描述它和过去三周的区别。艾莎一早就来叫她起床，好一起去吃早餐。上午，安娜问能否看她工作的时候，艾莎当即同意，还对安娜存在疑问的内容一一详细解读。午餐时，她突然开了个玩笑，害安娜一口果汁喷了半张桌子，面对安娜难以置信的眼神，她哈哈大笑，差点笑出眼泪来。

艾莎下午都是会议安排，安娜单独待了几个小时。这是她自己的选择，虽然艾莎问过她想不想参加，但安娜很有自知之明，知道自己多半会坐立不安，她不想在艾莎治国理政时惹艾莎分心。所以她躲到了藏书室的角落里（那里只有格尔达和凯伊能找到），处理一些文书工作。没什么有趣的——文书工作很少是有趣的——但足以让她感觉自己在近一个月的混沌后，多少重新尽了些本分。

她有做事的 _能力_ ，这一点对她很重要，哪怕多数贵族和参事（这两伙人有部分重叠）似乎认为她只会整天到处闲逛。

不过，她也想弄清她是否有必要和艾莎进行一次更严肃的谈话，因为她得处理的那摞文书比正常情况薄了不少，大概是她亲爱的姐姐已经帮她分担了一些。这个嘛……好吧，她当然很感激，但她更希望艾莎能多关心一下她自己。

无论如何，她完成文书工作的时间比预计的早了许多，那个侍从差点就错过她。他从走廊那头跑过来时，她正走出藏书室。见他气喘吁吁、面红耳赤的模样，安娜吩咐男孩找张椅子坐下休息，才开始看他带来的消息。内容不太长，只有一小方薄羊皮纸，却用最小的字体尽可能清楚地写满了，是克里斯托夫送回来的消息，说因为连日暴雨，东边低地的一座小镇受了洪灾。

 _没有重伤员_ _，_ 他保证道， _但需要有人帮助他们在入冬前重建家园,不然麻烦就大了。_ 安娜找来羽毛笔和干净的羊皮纸，写了两张短笺。她让男孩将一张短笺呈交艾莎，给了他明确许可——不管女王在忙什么，他都可以直接觐见；然后告诉他，完事后带着另一张到厨房去——看他脸上半是自豪半是惶恐的表情，就知道他是个无需旁人指示也会努力做好事的人，这理应受到奖赏。

外面走廊里回荡着他急促的脚步声，渐渐跑远。安娜开始收集情报，多亏情况不妙时她在这里度过的那些无眠之夜，她对那地方有点印象。她先找出两张地图，把它们摊在大桌子上，俯身研究起来。大的那张是最新的阿伦戴尔全境地图，另一张小的是只描绘了东部低地的详图。按克里斯托夫的便条，她找到了他所说的小镇，见他给的地名和地图对上了，她心跳得飞快，双手颤抖着翻出一本厚厚的年鉴，砰的一声放在同一张桌上。

大约十分钟后，艾莎就赶了过来，但安娜专心对比着书本、年鉴和几张写着收成情况的羊皮纸，她只好抓住安娜的肩膀摇晃。不幸的是，这也吓了安娜一跳。

“呀！”安娜撞在一本大部头上，捂着额头转过身，正对上那双惊讶的蓝色眼眸。“哦。嗨。”她不好意思地笑着，松手放开痛处，但艾莎接着就把手按了上去，她转转眼珠坚持道：“我没事。”但她没有躲开，因为艾莎的手比她自己冰凉，感觉很舒服。“没脑震荡，我保证。”

“我猜你对脑震荡是什么感觉很有经验咯？”对面干巴巴地反问。

安娜只是盯着她看。“呃……是的。”她回答，仿佛这是显而易见的，艾莎愣了一下才笑出声来，也许确实显而易见吧。

“你会活下去的，公主殿下。”片刻之后，她庄严宣布，然后在那痛处轻轻吻了一下，她肯定是用了魔法，因为甚至在她退开后，那抹舒适的凉意仍未消散。“现在让我看看，这场洪灾是什么情况？”她问道。老天爷啊，安娜差点就忘了这事。

“对。看这儿。”她努力集中思绪，一手挽住姐姐的胳膊肘把她拽到桌旁。她尽量简明扼要地做了解释，艾莎边听边用食指在两张图上画着虚线，同时翻阅着她找的书。一开始，她还担心她可能太过谨慎或者有所遗漏，但随着讲述进行，艾莎眉头越皱越紧，却频频点头。

“你是对的。”当安娜说明完毕时，艾莎这么说，她们肩并肩趴在桌上，“我们有近十分之一的冬粮产自米德海姆，如果那里的农田像克里斯托夫说的那样被毁了，我们会有更大的麻烦。莫滕！”最后一句声调提高了许多，幸好不是正对安娜耳朵喊的，一名中年男子应声而入，艾莎在门口对他说了几分钟话就回到安娜身边。“我派人去召集顾问了。”她轻出了一口气，用一只手捋了捋散落的发丝，解释道。“如果我们动作快点，还来得及在傍晚前组织车队发一趟补给过去。”

“要有工人，工具，衣物。”安娜掰了几下手指，开始找空白羊皮纸，因为最好还是列张清单。

“来年的种子？”艾莎思忖道，随即摇摇头，“不，这可以晚点再说。但得有食物。”

“肯定的。”安娜表示同意，在沙发上盘腿坐下，把小木板搁在腿上垫着羊皮纸。“不吃饱饭，谁也没力气干活。我们手头还有一大批余粮，原定是贸易用途，不过……”

“让贸易见鬼去吧。”她的姐姐异常坚定地下了结论。于是这事就这么定了，因为哪怕有民选参事和其他政要，但归根结底，艾莎的话就是法律。哪怕她此刻坐到了沙发上，像个任性的孩子一样皱起眉头，抱着胳膊，那副可爱的模样看得安娜直想戳她的脸。“怎么了？”

唉呀，被发现了。“没什么。”安娜摇摇头，专心盯着腿上的羊皮纸，开始记录。“所以总体而言，我们需要运送工人、食品、各年龄和尺寸的衣物——或许可以考虑直接送普通布料——”

“安娜。”

“——和针线——哇，这些人几乎 _什么都缺_ ，不是吗？或许我们应该只管送东西过去，到时再把他们不需——”

“ _安娜。_ ”

“——要的运回来，哈？那么多淤泥，肯定得要铁锹和铲子，不过木头就不必了，他们就在树林边上而且——”

一只微凉的手按在她裸露的肩头，温暖的呼吸伴着低沉的话语送入她耳中。“可别让我发现你还像小时候一样怕痒。”

“——你皱眉的样子看着就像孩子一样，可爱极了！”

死一般的、连气都不敢喘的彻底沉默。天哪，安娜脸红得厉害，只觉得耳朵都快着火了。她偷偷从眼角瞥了一眼，知道艾莎也没好到哪去，虽然她俩在谁更惊讶这一点上大概难分胜负。

“哦。”艾莎终于开了口，或者更准确的说是终于吐出一个字来，接着清了清喉咙。“哦，我该说……谢谢？”

“不用谢。”安娜嗫嚅道，呻吟一声捂住了脸。“真的。你的顾问们都 _跑哪去了_ ？！”她是认真的——他们本来可以早点过来，免得她这样出丑。

可艾莎她……她只是以最最温柔的表情微笑着。安娜感觉有手抚上她颈后，轻轻一揽，于是她的鬓角靠上了光滑雪白的肩膀，有微凉的嘴唇在她头顶印下一个温暖的吻。

“我想，”轻柔的嗓音在她发丝间喃喃低语，“你大概是我生命中最宝贵的事物了。谢谢你。”

“不客气。”安娜喟叹一声，调整着双腿和坐姿，直到她能略微直起身子，继续待在原地。紧贴艾莎的感觉太舒服了，既然无法抗拒，不如尽情拥抱。“好了。铁锹，铲子……还有什么？”

“牲口？”艾莎边提议边看着那份越来越长的清单，若有所思地蹙起眉头，“克里斯托夫有没有提到他们都有些什么，或者都损失了什么？”

“回想起来，我记得他没提过，但是……”她抓起那片小小的信纸，仔细看了一遍，然后在指间翻来覆去地转着，“是的，确实没有。他倒是说巴尔德的事得谢谢你，也不知道是什么东西。”

“应该是‘谁’。”艾莎柔声纠正道，大半外露的左臂轻松环过她双肩，指尖如蜻蜓点水般栖在她肘边。“巴尔德是只鸟，准确地说是只信鸽。大概是它把消息送回来的。”

“嗯。”安娜还在听，但显然被某些事分了神。她一方面宽慰于他们没忘了镇上有信鸽，一方面努力回想着她读过的那地方饲养的牲口种类。后者在她脑海里有些模糊，因为她多少沉湎于眼下的亲密接触，同时有些惊讶这感觉一点都不像在工作，当她扭头望向艾莎时，还记得她们最后一次这样坐在沙发上，是在肖像厅。

不管怎么说，现在她应该觉得紧张，不是吗？焦躁不安，浑身不自在，甚至有点害怕？

“嗯，我们可以运些马和牛过去。”她做了决定，在座位上扭扭身，好看清艾莎抱在膝头翻阅的那本厚书。“我想他们那里养了……对，养了山羊。”她用羽毛笔末梢在一条线上点了点。“不过山羊应该没事，放牧的草场地势更高一些。”

“那奶牛呢？”没等安娜念出声，一根纤长的手指就拂过那些字母，像是在回应她刚才的姿势调整，艾莎的胳膊也有所动作，最后更舒服地从身后揽住了她的腰。“他们养牛是为了挤奶，所以很不幸，那些奶牛可能在受灾地区。”

“嗯，也可能不在。”安娜轻声争辩，“他们也给山羊挤奶，如果从草场回来路程太远，每天把那些桶扛来扛去就太没效率了。我猜他们在附近有几片高地牧场——地图在哪儿？”一阵冷风把它吹到了艾莎膝头的书本旁，安娜吃吃笑了。“你还挺能的，是吧？”

“我尽量。”艾莎轻快地说，她们的距离近得能分享彼此的呼吸，安娜抬起头，两人相对而笑。

不，安娜一点都不紧张。

xXxXx

“那家伙 _好大的胆子_ ！”晚些时候，艾莎咬牙切齿地说。御前会议开了整晚终于结束，她们正一起走回女王屋里，打算坐下吃点东西（已经不好说是晚餐，大概可以算作宵夜吧）。

这是个漫长—— _真的_ 很漫长——但卓有成效的夜晚。他们根据可能的作物损失估算了赈灾物资数量，补给车队在太阳刚落山时离开，第二支车队也在准备中，将在获得更多情报后出发——艾莎预计他们几天内就会接到新消息，因为除信鸽外，多半还有一名骑手正在赶来的路上。毕竟，鸟儿能携带的东西有限。

不过，在整晚的会议中，艾莎安静得出奇，近乎沉默地把话题都推给了安娜，令她的顾问们深感错愕——有几次甚至惊慌失措。其中一人显然颇有微词，不愿接受女王之外其他人的命令。见安娜在言语交锋中不落下风，艾莎保持了沉默，一直没有发火，但她最后还是忍不住进行干预。这还用说！

_“_ _你是_ _阿伦戴尔王国的公职人员，受同僚推举担任此职_ _。_ _”_ _艾莎对那人说话时，语调异常轻柔_ _，刚够让人听清_ _，整间屋子鸦雀无声，因为艾莎不仅起身_ _和_ _安娜_ _并肩而立，更一手从背后揽住了妹妹的腰。_ _“_ _因此_ _，除非有证据证明你存在严重失职，否则我不能随意解除你的职务。但是给我听清楚了，_ _先生_ _——如果你再对公主出言不逊，顶撞这个提醒我注意这一紧急状况的_ _人_ _，这个整晚都在尽心_ _指点你们的人_ _，这个_ _——_ _显然不像你_ _——只想履行她的天赋职责保护人民_ _的人，这个 **我国王位** 的第一继承人_ _，那你最好识相点 **主动** 请辞。我这么说你听明白了吗？_ _”_

_完全彻底、近乎恐惧的沉默_ _。这沉默持续了片刻，但很快就被打破_ _——_ _艾莎一掌拍在_ _办公桌上，砰的一声巨响让屋里所有人都吓了一跳_ _（_ _除了_ _安娜，她先感觉到艾莎的动作，有了心理准备）_ _，还在桌面上留下一波冰刺_ _。_

_“_ _我在问你，听 **明白** 了吗_ _，_ _参事官_ _？_ _”_

_“_ _明、明白，我的女王！_ _”_

_后来——_ _安娜轻触艾莎_ _的手腕，闪亮的寒冰瞬间消融_ _——_ _事情就是这样_ _。_

“简直胆大包天！”艾莎重复着，说到最后，一阵冷风忽地刮向走廊尽头，在女王身后留下一道浪涛般的冰痕。虽然这确实是个好认的迹象，但安娜不用看它也知道姐姐在生气。她蓝色眸子里冰霜般的冷锐，她胸衣上方露出的肩膀的紧绷感，她大步流星、坚定不移的步伐，她傲然昂起的下巴，当然还有她身后空气中飞舞的细小雪花，一切都显而易见。

但艾莎实在太美了，很难让人真正害怕——哪怕她正怒火中烧，同时周身散发着寒意。至少对安娜来说是这样。她真该想办法掩饰一下，别一路上都这么满脸傻笑，但她太累了，而且对此颇为受用，所以掩饰多少有些困难。另外，艾莎仍像孩子一样皱着眉头，那模样着实可爱。

“好啦，你已经教训过他了。”安娜强忍笑意，背着手若有所思。真奇怪，她怎么会在明知不该依赖别人的同时，却仍因艾莎的做法生出如此温暖、美好、强烈的受保护感呢？“要我说，他简直是夹着尾巴逃走的。”

“哼。”艾莎嗤之以鼻，“反正他那儿也没什么别的可夹。”听她说得刻薄，安娜大吃一惊，差点绊自己一跤。安娜会目瞪口呆也很自然，因为这么粗鲁实在不像艾莎的风格，不过连这话都说出来了，更可见她此刻有多愤怒。

她的一言一行都可爱到了极点，安娜真想拥抱她。立刻，马上。于是她这么做了。她舒臂环过艾莎的肩膀，感觉怒火瞬间离开了艾莎的身体，同时听到一声轻柔的叹息，然后一对纤细的胳膊搂住了她的腰。这让她感觉心都要 _融化_ 了。

“你肯定遗传了老爸的脾气。”她调笑道。然后，她与其说是听到、不如说是感觉到了艾莎的笑声。

“我想也是。”艾莎承认道，退开一点，在安娜额头上落下一个吻。“幸好 _你_ 遗传了妈妈淡定。”她在那里停留了片刻，温柔的手指轻轻抚过安娜发迹线下的皮肤，接着笑了笑。“没有瘀伤。”她满意地说。

“带魔法的嘴唇。”安娜眨着眼回答，随即感觉怀里的艾莎身形一僵，她闭上眼睛在心里踹了自己一脚。蠢货，蠢货， _蠢货_ 。“天哪……对不起。”

这得到了“没关系”的回答，艾莎虽然微笑着，嗓音里却有种不自在的紧绷感。“我们终归还是得谈谈这件事。”她叹了口气，从安娜怀里脱身出来。两人都没再说一句话，直到进屋坐下——她们各自坐在了小茶几两侧的单人沙发椅上，没再选择同一张长沙发。原本融洽的气氛变得如此沉重，这让安娜胃口全无，对两人之间摆放的样式简单却香气扑鼻的美食完全失去了兴趣。

“来吧。”艾莎给自己斟了一杯茶，探身把茶壶放到安娜面前。有那么一会儿，她保持着这个姿势，两眼紧盯壶盖，手指也攥着壶把不放。最后，她长叹一声，坐回原位。“对不起——我只是——我不知道该从何说起。”她承认道，单肘支着椅子扶手，苍白的手捂住了眼睛，与她脸上的潮红形成鲜明对比。她清了清嗓子，略微调整姿势，换成手托着下巴，另一只手的手指在对面扶手上时断时续地打着拍子。“我想我也不能强求你先……好了，那我们就从提问开始吧？”

“我们这是在谈判吗？”安娜一边倒满自己的茶杯一边调侃，因为 _天哪_ ，她必须缓解一下紧张气氛，免得有人当场窒息。

谢天谢地，艾莎被她的话逗得微微一笑，紧绷的肩膀也放松下来，只是一丁点也好。“你愿意的话也可以这么说。所以你同意了？”

安娜也笑了，双手捧着茶杯靠回椅子里。“只要你不介意我问些傻问题，当然可以。”她耸耸肩，贴着杯口轻轻吹了口气，才抬眼凝视着姐姐。“为什么？”

“这总是个好问题。”艾莎轻叹，把视线转向烧得噼啪作响的炉火。“简单来说，就是我想这么做，而我以为你也想。”她垂眼看着地面，手指紧紧抓住扶手，“不会再发生了，如果你是担心这个的话。”

“我不担心。”安娜一口保证，努力不去想眼下这一幕有多荒诞——她们俩居然如此平静地讨论着艾莎想吻她的事，更别说还 _喝着茶_ 。简直优雅得可怕，她知道她要是仔细去想，一定会捧腹大笑。所以她没再深究。“如果我不信任你，你觉得我还会和你有那些……身体接触吗？”

“不，我想不会。”她姐姐的回答很平静。很温暖。“谢谢你，安娜。你不知道你的信任对我有多重要，特别是在——”

“艾莎。”她的口吻变得异常严肃，因为这件事她无论如何、哪怕拼了命都要让艾莎明白。“你把自己锁了十三年。 _十三年_ ，艾莎，为了保护 _我的_ 安全。”她胳膊肘支着腿，倾身向前把茶杯放回碟子里，合拢双手。“我怎么可能 _不_ 信任你呢？”没有回答，那双完美的蓝色眼眸缓缓闭上，但这对安娜来说已经足够了，所以她只是垂眼望向自己的手，无所事事地拨弄起了拇指。

“那往复杂了说呢？”她又开了口——更像是在问她脚下的地毯——接着就听艾莎调整坐姿时沙发弹簧吱吱作响。“为什么？”

“因为——”艾莎停住了，喟叹一声，仰头靠上椅背。她注视着上方的天花板，再次攥紧了木头扶手，咬住下唇又松开，像是在整理思绪。“因为你——善良体贴，总是知道如何看到事情好的一面。因为你不在乎金钱和地位，只注重人的本质。因为你有着世间最温暖的微笑和最有感染力的笑声。因为你不害怕偶尔显傻或者犯错，只要能从中学到东西。因为当那个男孩把消息带给你的时候，你吩咐厨房供给他家人接下来 _一年_ 的口粮。”她直起身，和安娜四目相对，慢慢勾起嘴角露出一抹微笑。“你是不是知道他有五个弟妹，或者知道他母亲是寡妇？”

“不。”安娜讷讷地说。她知道她听上去就像个害羞的孩子，但她控制不住。她所有的精力都用在阻止血流疯狂涌上脸颊了。“我不知道。我只是想——”

“想奖赏他的恪尽职守，”艾莎柔声接上，“确保他得到良好照顾，因为在我们两人之中，你更清楚底层人民的生活。因为你有着世界上最宽广的心胸，当你看到别人需要的时候，总是竭尽所能地献出你的爱。因为你可能是这世间最纯洁的人，是一切真善美的缩影。”

“这不是给我施压或者别的什么意思，对吧？”安娜想开个玩笑，话说出口时却带着一种无比窘迫——虽然是令人愉快的那种——的沙哑，她敢肯定如果她的耳朵再这么发烫，怕是要烧起来了。

“不是，”艾莎吃吃轻笑，宠溺地看着她，“不是施压。决不是。”

“那就好。”安娜咕哝一声，然后清了清嗓子，“所以这就是原因？”

在那一瞬间，艾莎嘴角带上了一丝近乎促狭的微笑，湛蓝的眼眸闪闪发亮。“如果你想等我把赞美你的理由全都说完，怕是要等很长时间了，我亲爱的妹妹。”

安娜尖叫一声，咳嗽一下，又叫起来，不过第二次至少成功挤出几个字来。“呀，我吗？”她呜呜地说不出话来，但很快又噘起了嘴，因为艾莎哈哈大笑，笑得全身都在发抖。

不过，她微笑着想道，这总比几个月前那个动作僵硬、满脸尴尬的艾莎好多了。哪怕被取笑的人恰好是她自己。

“还有一个原因。”艾莎渐渐平静下来，轻笑着擦擦眼角，继续说道，“不管话题有多尴尬、多紧张，你总能让一切好起来。只是看着你就让我精神一振。”

再这样下去，她的耳朵真要 _烧没了_ 。“哎呀，艾莎——你说得好像你爱上我了一样。”她开了个玩笑，接着就觉得胃直往下坠——她看出姐姐全身僵硬，脸色比之前更苍白了几分—— _天哪_ 她又说错话了，她这嘴巴简直大得够把脚从喉咙口塞进去一路捅到底，她都能感觉到脚趾在胃里扭动了。 _现在她还能说什么？！_

“……哦。”她最后嗫嚅了一句，在心里举起双手对自己的精彩点评表示绝望。天哪，如果艾莎顾问团里那人不敢回来了，也许她应该接替他的职位。他们似乎都有口无遮拦的天分。

“是的。”艾莎手指紧攥着茶杯好一会儿，终于端了起来。她没从杯里喝水——只是把它像盾牌似的举在胸前，凝视着茶水中腾起的滚滚热气，再没有抬头。

“ _哦。_ ”

对于讨论这个话题会是怎样的结果，安娜设想过千百种可能。但眼前这个结果，却是她从没想到过的。

艾莎爱上她了。是 _爱_ ，完全不同于情欲之类的感觉。欲求和渴望可能淡去，那是常有的事。可是 _爱_ ……爱的分量太重了，她并不羞于承认这念头让她深受触动。实际上，这让她以全新的眼光注视着姐姐，仿佛这辈子第一次看清了她。

哇。

“安娜……”艾莎哽咽的声音终于把她从恍惚中拽了回来，姐姐的脸色如此苍白憔悴，让安娜看得心头一痛。“求你了，看在上帝的分上， _说说话啊_ 。”

“我不知道该 _说什么_ 。”她无助地承认。

砰的一声，艾莎点点头咬着下唇颓然跌坐在椅子上，好像恨不得找个洞把自己埋进去。“至少你没有尖叫着从屋里跑出去。”她开了个玩笑——或者说试图开玩笑，因为这一点都不好笑。“天哪……我向你发誓，我不是故意让事情变成这样的。”她紧闭双眼，用两根手指揉着额头，低声说，“对不起。我知道这对你来说很难接受，可是——”

“喂，喂，喂！”没等那声“对不起”话音落地，安娜就从座位上跳起来绕过茶几，把姐姐的手拢在掌心里，同时扫出足够空间，一屁股坐在茶几上。“不许说。”她紧握着艾莎一只手，斩钉截铁地说，“永远， _永远_ 不许因为爱什么人而道歉。特别是对我。好吗？”

回答她的是一道 _颇为_ 怀疑的目光，片刻之后，年长姑娘开了口。“现在我们俩都知道我爱上你了，对吧？”见安娜点头，那对淡金色的眉毛皱了起来。“也都知道这大错特错？”

“喂。”安娜故意皱起眉头，接着想到自己做这动作的时候不知会不会像艾莎一样显小，结果差点笑出声来。“爱决不是错。”她朗声说道，松开一只手好腾出手指点在姐姐心口。“永远不是。懂了吗？”

“你是打定主意要让我难以放手了，不是吗？”艾莎露出一抹颤抖的微笑，随即一把捂住了自己的嘴，努力克制着，却还是倒抽一口冷气。“哦，安娜……真的对不起。”

“ _别再道歉了_ 。”安娜把掌心里那只手握得更紧，靠过去轻轻拨开姐姐额前散落的发丝，希望那双蓝眼睛重新睁开。“你什么都没做错。如果你说我让你难以放手，是指我对你的爱绝对不会减少分毫，那么是的！你尽可以拿你高贵的屁股打赌，我就是要让你难以放手！”艾莎发出一声似哭似笑的哽咽，安娜嘴里小声骂了一句，又站了起来——这次却是坐到扶手上，把姐姐拉进怀里，让那金发的脑袋抵在她颌下。“天哪，艾莎， _求你_ 别哭啊。”她在那淡金的发丝间低语。“我不想看到你伤心。”

“你总是不想看到别人伤心。”艾莎吃吃轻笑，一股温暖的呼吸拂过安娜的锁骨。“尤其是那些有病在身的人。”

她知道艾莎多少是在说笑。她能听得出来，可是……

“喂！”这次她几乎是在吼了，动作颇为粗鲁地捧住艾莎的脸，逼着她对上自己的眼睛。天知道她现在表情看起来是什么样，但那双蓝眼睛紧盯着她，仿佛她刚长出了角。“你 _没有_ 病。不许你再这么说。”

艾莎眨眼看着她，睁大了眼睛，像是吓了一跳，却还是皱起眉头。“安娜，你是我妹——”

“去他妈的。”安娜猛地打断，她估计如果她有鬣毛的话现在一定都竖起来了，因为她能感觉到自己正怒发冲冠。“如果你爱的人是我，那就该由我来决定这是不是‘有病’，现在我他妈说过‘ _没有_ ’了。病态的爱是指你伤害别人，占他们的便宜，或者——”她叹了口气，感觉有些沮丧，“——或者让人误以为你爱他们。”她含糊说着，松开了姐姐的下巴，用拇指摩挲着艾莎的脸颊，像是无声的道歉。“那才是有病，但那甚至不能称之为爱。而你只是感受自己内心的感觉，你从没有把它强加给我，艾莎。这 _没有_ 什么不对。没有。”

“在肖——”

安娜摇摇头，于是艾莎沉默了。“在肖像厅时，你以为我 _想要_ 你吻我。”她轻声反驳。“你发现自己弄错了以后，就再没碰过我一根手指头。对吗？”她等着金发姑娘点头，然后用手指梳理着那柔软的发丝。“你把 _我的需要_ 置于 _你的渴望_ 之上，艾莎。而 _这_ ——”她在那散布着零星雀斑的鼻梁上落下一个轻柔的吻，“——就是爱。最真切的爱。”

艾莎凝视着她——蓝宝石般的眸子睁得老大，眼里有屏息静气的触痛，也有满满的感激和爱恋。然后她发出一声无助的低吟，重新投进安娜的怀抱，纤细的胳膊紧紧搂住了她的腰，无声却急促的呼吸拂过她锁骨处的肌肤。

“一切都会好的，艾莎，”安娜一边保证，一边亲吻姐姐的头顶，轻轻摇晃着她。拥抱她。爱她。“一切都会好的。我们会找到办法的。”

xXxXx

“你确定是我遗传了老爸的脾气？”晚些时候，艾莎这样问道。屋里蜡烛都已经燃尽，唯一的光源就是噼啪作响的炉火。

“确定。”安娜笑着用手指搓揉她柔软的发丝。还好艾莎屋里的单人沙发椅够大，挤两个人也挺舒服的。比如此刻，她正侧身坐着（躺着），两条腿都跷在一边扶手上，头和背靠着另一边扶手，而艾莎全身重量落在屁股一侧，好让她能两腿蜷在安娜旁边，把头枕在安娜胸前。“爸爸会对任何敢说他爱的人坏话的家伙劈头盖脑一通怒斥。而妈妈会在她爱的人说 _他们自己_ 坏话的时候大发雷霆。听起来挺耳熟的吧？”

艾莎哼了一声，收紧了环在她腰上的胳膊。“是有点儿。”

安娜翻了个白眼。“她说‘有点儿’。”她小声嘟囔，感觉到艾莎的窃笑时，她强忍着才没笑出声来——因为艾莎的笑声很有感染力，也因为让艾莎欢笑正是她目的所在。“问你呢，‘有点儿’。”她知道那颗金发的脑袋正仰起来看着她，火光掩映中，她对上了姐姐的视线，却辨不清那眼里的情愫。“怎么了？”

那难以辨识的目光在她脸上定格了许久，久得安娜感觉脸颊开始发烫——但艾莎最终把头靠回原位，完全闭上了眼睛。“只是你——你有时候会做一些事。”她语焉不详地打了个哈欠。

“听得人一头雾水，老姐，谢了。”安娜抱怨道，接着就觉得有根手指报复性地在她腰上戳了一下，她咬着嘴唇才没叫出声来。

“很高兴知道你 _还是_ 那么怕痒。”艾莎睡意蒙眬地说，安娜两眼盯着炉火，手却缓缓抚摸着那头金发没有停下。“如果你真想知道的话……”停顿，见安娜没有否认，她轻叹一声。“我是说你有时候会做一些事，让我好想吻你。”

“我刚做了那种事？”安娜问道，然后感觉艾莎靠在她胸前点了点头。“见鬼。对不起。”

听到这话，金发姑娘猛抬起头，原本疲惫的冰蓝色眼眸里闪出锐利的目光。“如果我不能为爱上你道歉，那你也不能为做了让我爱你的事道歉。”艾莎命令道，因为没有什么话比这更合适了，“这是女王的旨意。”

安娜敢说自己又满脸通红了，但她轻声笑笑，抬手装模作样地敬了个礼，因为这大概是她见过最可爱的事情了。“遵命，陛下。”停顿，艾莎脸上现出某种表情。“我又做那种事了，是吗？”

“嗯哼。”艾莎又靠回去，轻轻拍了她一下，“别想这事了，”她打着哈欠喃喃道，“反正，你就是喘口气都有这效果。”

她睡着了，留下安娜听着炉火噼啪作响，感觉艾莎胸口抵在她身侧轻轻起伏，心底渐渐生出一股莫名的悸动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不记得是哪部电影台词，因为我快累死了而且“双”更了。  
> 哦，霉运成双！我的钻石有一粒掉通心粉里了！（译注：出自1978年经典影片《火爆浪子》。）


	3. 第三章 踌躇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icest（不再是单箭头），背叛之吻，啃咬，分手，情绪起伏。事情变得有点暧昧。

从那以后，一切都变得简单多了。艾莎不再藏着秘密，不再担心她会把安娜吓跑，由此带来的改变是巨大的。她当然还是艾莎——安娜的姐姐，阿伦戴尔的女王，两人中较安静的一个，但如今她眼中的宁静却是安娜多年未见的。她举手投足间有一种轻松感，笑容也多了起来，甚至她头顶王冠身穿礼服披风端坐在王座上时也是如此。彼时安娜就站在她身旁，随她接见来自米德海姆的骑手——正如艾莎所料，骑手在几天后抵达，天公不作美，其间还下了一天半的瓢泼大雨。

骑手只是个身材瘦削的女孩，面容比安娜还要小上几岁，晒得棕褐的皮肤，乌黑的头发，翠绿的眼眸，满身泥泞，看样子一路上除了换马没有片刻停留。她似乎对自己的模样颇为尴尬，但当她开口道歉时，艾莎阻止了她。

“请别担心那点泥泞。你赶到这里不是为了参加舞会，而是因为有人需要帮助。现在，把你知道的都告诉我们吧。”

于是女孩带着微笑——因为她那身泥怕是不下六七磅，可女王并不介意——照办了。她说话时，安娜边听边看边想，最后俯身到姐姐耳旁小声说了几句，又为自己赢得了一道那样的目光。

显然，艾莎说安娜就是喘口气都让她想吻她并不是说笑，因为自从她不再费心掩饰，那种眼神就渐渐成了家常便饭。有时甚至有点不切实际——比如此刻，在王座厅里履行公务，对面是个十五岁的女孩。感觉那双眼睛那样看着她，总能让安娜脸红，所以她在艾莎肩膀上戳了一下，换来一抹腼腆的微笑，同时从眼角瞥见格尔达面带慈爱的笑容摇了摇头。

格尔达自然是一如既往地高效，很快为女孩安排好一间空房——还有一盆热气腾腾的洗澡水和一身新衣服，因为看她肩上那包裹鼓鼓囊囊的样子，艾莎和顾问团要看完她带来的东西得花不少时间，在此期间最好先让她洗个澡睡一觉。这事安排妥当后，安娜派信使去城里通知顾问们立刻到城堡集中，又派人去各处马厩、库房和兵营通知所有人开始准备另一支补给车队和随行护卫。

不久，安娜看见艾莎胳膊底下夹着几卷羊皮纸走在走廊里，当她追上去时，姐姐一下就从里面抽出一卷递给她，甚至没回头看一眼来人是谁。安娜有点惊讶地展开羊皮纸，发现自己确实是收件人，因为这是克里斯托夫寄来的。

“你怎么知道是我？”走进女王书房时，她问道。

“这么长时间我也该认得你的脚步声了吧。”对方像是觉得有些好笑。安娜哎呀一声，对自己转了转眼珠，于是又从眼角瞥见了那样的眼神。

这种情况经常发生，可安娜并不介意。一开始，她多少以为自己会觉得不自在，但她很高兴发现事实并非如此，她猜那可能是因为艾莎如此尊重她的感受，举止简直近乎骑士。诚然，安娜常常被那种“我现在就想吻你”的眼神注视，但艾莎从没有过更多动作。或者说，即使有更多动作，那吻也只是落在她额头或脸颊上，感觉再完美不过。

此刻吻印在了她额头上，她只是轻哼一声，把艾莎拉进怀里。她们拥抱了一会儿，轻轻摇晃，艾莎抚摸着她的后背，在她耳旁柔声哼着小调。简单、轻松、温暖，安娜感觉自己勾起了嘴角，因为她想到了雪宝。

“你好！我是雪宝，喜欢热情的拥抱。”艾莎像是听到了她的心声，在她耳旁喃喃低语，安娜埋在她肩头窃笑，这些天来她们简直默契得有点吓人。“说到这个，他到哪去了？我一整天都没看到他。”

“他昨天说过要去看棉花糖。”两人分开时，安娜解释道，“他担心棉花糖自己在上面太孤单，他说他有责任确保他安好，因为他是他的——”一个念头闪过，她瞪大了眼睛，“——大哥哥。哦，我的天。”她语调肯定是惊讶过头了，因为艾莎正有些担忧地看着她，“艾莎……你有 _儿子_ 呢。而且是 _两个雪人_ 。”

蓝色的眼眸睁大了，同时露出一口白牙——因为艾莎几乎合不拢下巴。“天哪。”她嘟囔一声，拼命眨着眼，一手撑着桌子，一手捂住了嘴。然后她挑起一边眉毛。“雪宝会取代你成为王位的第一继承人吗？”

“哈哈哈哈……”安娜大笑不已，扑通一声坐进长沙发里。“阿伦戴尔国王雪宝一世——愿他健康长 **湿** 。”一个魔法雪球突然打在她脸上，但她成功躲过了下一个雪球——或者说，用手里的羊皮纸卷把它打得粉碎——然后朝她笑嘻嘻的姐姐大摇其头。“当心点，小女王。”她一边擦掉脸上的雪一边警告，见艾莎吃吃直笑，她也微笑起来。“不过说真的，艾莎——老天爷啊，你是雪人的 _妈妈_ 呢。”

艾莎只是 _看着_ 她。“实际上，我们俩可能都是。”她纠正道，嘴角微微抽动，像是正强忍笑意。“毕竟，如果没有你，他们俩都不会存在。”

“哈。”安娜想了想，双手交叉枕在脑后，若有所思地望着天花板。“你是说我当爸爸了？”

此后无事。

xXxXx

_现在情况好多了_ _。我想我这辈子都没这么开心过。_

安娜在给克里斯托夫的信上写下这最后一句，把信交给一名护送补给车队去米德海姆的卫兵。她还有很多事想告诉他，但她感觉不该把女王爱上了她妹妹这种事写下来。尤其在她所写的羊皮纸离开她视线后可能被任何人截获的情况下，更是如此。

倒不是说这个认知让安娜感觉困扰或羞愧。实际上，她发觉这整件事比任何恭维都更令她受用——那可是 _艾莎_ ，可以拥有 _任何人_ 的艾莎——但是……她多少还是希望在这件事上有一个可以依靠的肩膀——一个她姐姐以外的肩膀，因为尽管艾莎没表现出一丝一毫的悲伤（自从她们恢复交流以后，就再没下过雪），但安娜还是担心自己的处理方式有问题。她们像现在这样亲密是好是坏？当她拥抱艾莎或者亲吻她脸颊的时候，是否在某种程度上误导了艾莎？她希望不是，因为现在她们比以往任何时候都更亲密了，她真的不想失去这一切。然而，如果必须在眼下让自己伤心和将来让艾莎伤心之间作出选择，安娜知道她会怎么做。不过，她还是希望能和某个旁观者谈谈这整件事——但愿没什么问题，这样她就不必再担心了。

所以，克里斯托夫没能按原计划返回让她有些失望，但考虑到这是因为他想留在米德海姆帮助重建，她并不打算对此苛责。易地而处，她肯定会做同样的决定。

“你确定你不想跟他们一起去吗？”

话音刚落，一双熟悉的手搭上她肩膀，安娜回头就见艾莎站在她身后，正目送车马和人员的队伍离开城镇——她们身处城堡最大的露台，视野非常清晰。

“我确定。”安娜覆上她一只手，微笑道，“我是说，我挺想他的，但克里斯托夫和我本来就不是整天腻在一起的类型。”这是事实，而且未尝不是件好事，因为克里斯托夫的职业免不了常年东奔西走。“再说，这里才是我该待的地方。”

“安娜。”艾莎蹙眉看着她，神色异常严肃，“你该待在你想待的地方。”

安娜当即转身抱住了她，因为她 _情不自禁_ ，天哪，如果艾莎一直这么体贴下去，她怕是要着迷了。“遵命，我的女王。”她嘴上调侃着，但也吻了吻艾莎的脸以示感谢。“那我重申一遍：我就想待在这里。和你在一起。行吗？”

艾莎的回应是一抹微笑，一抹安娜从没见过的微笑。如此轻浅，如此柔和，却在她眼里注入了一种近乎梦幻的光芒，当她轻笑出声时，双眸更是闪闪发亮。“要是我说 _不行_ ，你大可以叫大夫来检查我的精神状况。”

“谨记在心。”安娜咧嘴一笑，再次拥抱了她。

xXxXx

待在一个以世间所有可能的方式爱着你的人身边，有一种固有的温暖，安娜心想。那是实实在在的感觉，却又不是，因为感情本身是种情绪上的东西，却又让她全身感觉暖洋洋的，比原本应该的慵懒了许多。但艾莎毫无怨言，既然她这个当枕头的都没意见，安娜自然乐得有样学样。

“大的名叫泰缇，小的叫莫迪罗。”艾莎温柔的嗓音盖过了窗外远远的鸟鸣，还有她手指翻动书页的沙沙声。“泰缇……”读到这里，她停下来吃吃笑了。

“怎么了？”安娜问道，听上去半梦半醒。这是事实，谁叫艾莎的肩膀这么舒服，她们身后窗口流淌进来的阳光又这么催人欲睡呢？

“泰缇比弟弟英俊，”艾莎回答，“但国王和王后都受不了他，因为他会把给他的东西全都分给和他一起玩的孩子。”停顿，嘴唇轻轻印在安娜头顶。“是不是挺耳熟的， _泰缇_ ？”

她闻言低声呻吟，把脸埋在姐姐肩头。“你说得我好像某种……人类楷模似的。”她窘迫地说，“你真的不需要这样。”

“对，”艾莎表示同意，冰凉的手指在她发间掠过，触感舒适，“我不 _需要_ 这样。”

如此简单的回答，却带着如此深长的意味，自从那天晚上她发现艾莎对她的真情后，这已经不是第一次了。所有这类回答对安娜都有相同效果——让她有点不好意思，又有点喘不上气来，害羞到了极点，完全不知该说些什么。所以她缩进艾莎怀里，把她抱得更紧了一点，直到能听见姐姐平稳的心跳，听见她的声音在胸腔中回荡。

“要是没有行善的自由，他说，那我身为王子还有什么意义？”艾莎边读边舒臂从身后搂住安娜，摸了摸她的脑袋。“身处高位的唯一乐趣，就是能够且愿意去帮助贫苦之人。”

安娜努力不去想总有一天艾莎会放下她继续自己的生活，因为一想到失去这份爱，就令她伤心。非常伤心。

但她也知道，这很自私。

xXxXx

夏去秋来，安娜越来越迷茫，几乎不知道该如何是好。艾莎如此安适于她的陪伴，不再对感情有所掩饰，每当看到姐姐是如此深爱着她的时候，安娜心底就冒出一个孩子气的念头，越来越想留住这份爱——把它全部据为己有——而自己竟会有这种想法又让她愧疚不已。尤其想到艾莎对她的爱是如此无私。

艾莎爱她爱到把信鸽巴尔德送给克里斯托夫，好让安娜和他分隔两地时也能书信往来——好让安娜不必担心那个男人，哪怕他在安娜生活中占据着艾莎想要的位置。她爱她爱到完全不介意安娜只是 _接受_ 这份感情，却并不回应。爱到甘愿躲在重垣迭锁之后，远离所有人，年复一年地忍受与世隔绝的生活，只是为了保证安娜的安全。爱到每当米德海姆的信使抵达时，她总会确保克里斯托夫的书信立刻送到安娜手上，常常还是亲手转交。

爱到永远、 _永远_ 将安娜的快乐放在首位——远远高于她自己的快乐——哪怕这有时肯定让她很伤心，而安娜所能回报的，却只是像个被宠坏的孩子享用巧克力一样，享用着艾莎的爱。

该死。安娜在卧室里停下脚步，额头重重抵在窗户上，长叹一声。她从不知道她竟然这么自私，用贪婪来回报这样无私的感情，感觉真的很卑鄙。卑鄙，还有点丢脸——如果她能诚实地面对自己（她通常会努力做到这一点）——因为她本以为自己比这要好，不会只想着将艾莎的爱全部据为己有，因为这样对艾莎 _不公平_ 。一点都不公平，除非安娜能完全回报这份爱。

哦……也许她正开始这么做？也许这才是一切的关键所在？她真的不知道。

她手指紧攥窗沿，眉头紧蹙地望着城外秋叶泛黄的树林。这念头不是第一次在她脑海中闪过，却是第一次驻留了这么久，让她能真正抓住它反复思量。于是她尽可能简化了思考方式，努力不去想这对克里斯托夫意味着什么，又对艾莎意味着什么，而是集中精神专心思考一件事—— _她_ 是否有可能爱上她的姐姐。

令她懊恼的是，思考彻底失败了。这可能是因为她真的没有任何可以参考的经验，除了艾莎能让她呼吸停滞，而单凭这点真的不足以作出任何决定，哪怕这多少是个积极的信号。而肖像厅里那个吻，她边想边推开窗户探出身去，呼吸着夜晚清新的空气……哦， _那_ 也许可以向她提供一些信息。要是她当时没有被吓得脑子里一片空白就好了。

可恶。安娜叹了口气，俯下身双手托住脑袋，满脸愤懑地对着外面的世界——反正她站得这么高，没人能看到她。肯定没人能看到，太阳落山，阴影渐渐延伸，街灯明了，远方和桥那边的窗户也次第点亮。

这是一番美景，但安娜视而不见。她眼睛只是朝里看，指尖在脸颊上敲着漫无规律的节拍，思绪转了一圈又一圈，她要怎么才能弄清真相呢？她现在真的没有足够情报可用，而要收集更多资料，她能想到的唯一办法就是……她眨眨眼，深深吸了一口气。

……就是亲吻艾莎，而这……哦，只是想想都让她胃里一阵纠结，她也说不清是因为害怕还是紧张，又或者是期待。也许三者皆有。又可能都不是。这本不该成为一个选项，但她想不到别的办法了，因为她真的太想弄清自己是怎么了，甚至有几分孤注一掷。所以，在漫长得仿佛十三年的几分钟后，她终于站在了艾莎卧室门口，心提到了嗓子眼（却又在她胸腔里狂跳），让她说不出话来。

最后，她悄悄走进女王屋里，用最轻的动作关上了身后的门。缓慢而近乎无声地迈了几步——她进屋后没有立刻看到姐姐的身影——她来到通往真正卧室的第二道门边，然后看见了艾莎。现在安娜感觉自己像个小贼，一方面是因为艾莎显然正准备上床（她坐在梳妆台旁，穿着刚刚及膝的睡袍，正忙着解辫子），另一方面则是因为她就这样站了好一会儿，怔怔地 _看着_ 。

因为……她以前从没这样注意过艾莎。可能有过，只是她自己都没注意到；也可能她真的没注意，现在有所注意的唯一原因就是她紧张得除了自己疯狂的心跳其他什么都听不到了。无论如何，她开始注意了。她注意到一切，从金色灯光下艾莎完美的侧脸，到包裹着她躯体的紫色珠光睡袍的褶皱和色泽。她注意到艾莎用手指梳理散开的长发时，手起起落落间，那被丝绸遮掩的柔美的肩膀轮廓，她小腿和脚踝纤长舒缓的曲线，还有那雪白无瑕的肌肤如何与地面浓重的暖色调形成鲜明对比。

是的，她简直看得目不转睛。她必须停下，因为这越来越鬼鬼祟祟了。

她必须冷静对待，这一点她心知肚明，但说来容易做起来难。现在她想试着找一个不会让人看穿她有多紧张的姿势。她一边肩膀靠在门框上。双手交叉放在身后，又换到身前。立正站好，在胸前抱起胳膊。把头发别到耳后，哪怕她本就没有什么发丝散落。她告诉自己要控制情绪，因为那 _不过就是艾莎_ ，告诉自己只管开口说话。

她终于开口时，出声回应的是艾莎的椅子——她的姐姐一下跳起来，瞪大了蓝眼睛看着她。 _天杀的_ 她就不能不在艾莎面前出丑吗？

“安娜，”艾莎舒了口气，一手按在自己胸口，朝她笑笑，“你吓了我一跳。”然后，几乎是转瞬之间，她眯起了眼睛，不出半秒就把安娜从头到脚打量一遍，嘴顿时抿成了一条直线。“出什么事了？”

是“ _出什么事了_ ”。不是“ _有要紧事吗_ ”，也不是“ _你还好吗_ ”。直截了当，切中要害，充分显示了艾莎对她的信任。安娜真希望自己能找到正确的开场白，因为实在有太多处理方式可能对姐姐造成伤害了。

“安娜？”那双凝视她的蓝眼睛里带上了明显的担心，当安娜不再盯着自己紧握的双手而是抬起头时，见那双眼睛在震惊中睁得老大，她才意识到自己眼里盈满了泪水。艾莎立刻站起身，安娜感觉心一下跳到了嗓子眼。

“不！”她大叫一声，下意识退了一步，看到艾莎脸上的触痛，她心里对自己咒骂起来。“不……艾莎，我保证我不是——”安娜抬手抹了把脸，呻吟道，“天哪，我把事情搞得一团糟。”她小声说着，又提高了一点嗓音，“我不是害怕你。”她保证道，她能看出姐姐眼角的紧张有所缓解，于是她继续保持着嗓音平稳，“我从没怕过，以后也永远不会。只是……你就待在原地，好吗？我、我想如果你抱着我，我要说的话恐怕就说不出口了。”她这么说。

她的意思是，“如果你抱着我，我恐怕会临阵退缩。我真的不想那样”。

艾莎喉头滚了滚，艰难地咽下一口唾沫，但她点点头，有些僵硬地坐回原位——两腿并拢，腰杆笔直，双手交叠放在膝头，近乎郑重地扭过脖颈，眼睛死盯面前的木制梳妆台。真是姿势别扭的完美典范。安娜不得不暂时闭上眼睛好减轻一些负罪感，镇定心神，然后深吸了一口气。

“我不怕你有魔法。”她重申道，也许这样开始会好些，既能帮艾莎放松，也方便安娜开口。“我也不怕你爱上我，不管那是不是姐妹情。只是——我太自私、太贪心了，现在我真的、真的很迷茫，艾莎。所以、所以我需要你帮帮我。”

艾莎明显肩膀一紧——几乎耸到了耳朵边上——但她最终放松下来，叹息着抬手扶住额头。“怎么帮？”她嗓音平静得近乎痛楚。

“吻我。”安娜恳求道，因为她必须 _说出来_ ，免得又把话咽回去。

艾莎猛地回过头来，她没有移开视线，承受了那双湛蓝眼眸长久、无声、探询的目光。她一瞬不瞬地注视着，看艾莎终于从椅子上缓缓起身，悄无声息地向她走来，只听丝绸窸窸窣窣地蹭着肌肤，直到紫罗兰色的身影在她眼前立定。但是当冰凉的手轻轻托起她的下巴（就像那一天），当拇指温柔地描摹她的嘴唇（又不像那一天），她颤抖起来。她的手略带犹豫地扶在睡袍覆盖的腰上，艾莎的视线转向她的嘴唇，安娜闭上了眼睛，任温暖的呼吸拂过她双唇。她努力（却没能成功）控制自己的呼吸不变成紧张短促的喘息，只觉姐姐俯身靠近，靠近， _靠近_ ，直到安娜能品出她呼吸里的薄荷气味，能闻到她衣服上的鼠尾草香和蜂蜜皂的馨甜。

但那个吻最后也没有落下。两人的额头抵在一起时，她睁开了眼睛。艾莎靠得这么近，双眼闭起，眉头紧蹙。她能感觉到拇指向下拨动她的下唇又松开，周而复始，安娜 _难以理解_ ，她真的快受不了了。

“不。”艾莎嗓音沙哑地向后退开，仿佛这个动作都让她痛苦，她摇了摇头，转而把手按在安娜肩上。“我——不能。”

“可——”要求艾莎再次亲吻她时，安娜很紧张，甚至有些害怕艾莎真的这么做。但她完全没想到自己被她拒绝时，会感觉如此挫败乃至 _失落_ 。“为什——难道你不想——”不想吻我？不想要我？她不知道该怎么说下去，她甚至不知道自己想问什么，但是当艾莎再次触碰她的嘴唇——这次用的是食指，还有中指——她顿时没了声音。

“我想。”艾莎盯着自己的手指看了一会儿才抬起头来，看到她眼中的灼热，安娜狂跳的心忽地一滞。“非常想。可我 _不能_ 再占你便宜了。我也 _不会_ 。”

安娜试图理清思绪，可艾莎手指微凉的触碰刺激着她的嘴唇，让她难以思考，所以她抓住那只手，把它拢在双掌间。“艾莎，是我 _要求_ 你吻我的。”她轻声说，因为这气氛让她高声不得。“怎么会是你占我便宜呢？”

“你 _为什么_ 会提出要求？”艾莎柔声反问，拇指在安娜手背上轻轻画着小圈。“你在迷茫什么？”

她嗓音里——她眼神里——有某种情愫，让安娜再次觉得喘不上气来。某种语调——某种光彩让她感觉发自内心的温暖，仿佛有什么东西攥住了她的心。“因为——”她叹息着合上双眼，以免自己看着姐姐的眼睛分了神。“因为我——当你说——当你那样——我……”一声轻叹，安娜努力梳理着自己的思绪和感情，也许这样它们就会清晰起来，不再是一团乱麻。

“你让我有种感觉。”在鼠尾草、薄荷和蜂蜜的气味包围中，她终于拼出一个完整的句子。“可我不知道那到底是什么感觉。我以为吻你会是找到真相的办法。”

“可你认为那感觉可能有爱情因素？”这问题问得异常平静，算不上好奇，但安娜能 _听出_ 艾莎的心跳在她点头时加速了。“……好吧，可是——安娜，当我们—— _假如_ 我们接吻，”艾莎纠正自己，“我希望那是因为 _你想吻我_ 。不是因为你很迷茫，也不是因为你想向我或者任何人证明你能对我抱有同样的感觉。我希望你吻我是因为你觉得你 _能够_ 爱我，安娜。”一只温柔的手捧住她的脸，另一只手轻触温暖柔软的唇。“不是因为你觉得你必须这么做。”

安娜想了想，叹口气，挨近了把头枕在艾莎肩上，让滚烫的额头贴着姐姐脖颈处光滑微凉的肌肤，感觉纤细的胳膊回应似的搂住了她。

“你真是理智得可怕。”安娜小声嘟囔，却不能否认心头那一丝轻松，还有随之而来的一阵失望。

一声令人惊讶的轻笑震动着透过肌肤传到她耳旁，艾莎的手指在她背上缓缓抚摸。“别有压力，安娜，记得吗？我向来很有自制力。”她喃喃道，口吻中带着自嘲。“而你向来擅长考验它。很高兴知道有些事从没改变。”

安娜叹息着，忍住了咬艾莎一口的念头。她不太相信那会有用。

“好吧。”她小声说，“我收回那句话。你才不是理智呢——你就是坏心眼。”

结果又是一阵笑声，只是这次笑得更厉害了。“这位女士用残忍的字眼伤了我的心。”艾莎打趣道，安娜埋在她颈窝里咯咯直笑，也不知道这是否正常——竟有人能让她的情绪跌到谷底，又立刻把它拉回来。

也许这真是艾莎的天赋。

xXxXx

在那以后，艾莎对她愈发亲密——这让安娜松了口气，因为她多少担心过会出现相反情形。但拥抱还是敞开供应，然后被欣然接受，而且一次比一次更持久。艾莎为她读书——有时是安娜读给艾莎——成了她们每晚必修的功课，安娜则致力于找到让姐姐放松的最快方法，乐此不疲。

现在用的是迄今为止的最佳方案。那天晚上在炉火旁，艾莎直接把头枕在她心口上，几乎马上就睡着了。这或许并不奇怪，安娜惊讶的是她们这样过夜，醒来时居然没腰酸背痛，但两人都睡眠良好、精力充沛，所以她并未提出太多质疑——既然没有坏处，又为什么要改呢？

安娜也说不清自己在读什么，她沉浸在全然的宁静中，只是不假思索地把铅字译成语音，根本无心关注内容之类的细节。艾莎蜷在她身旁，被淡紫色绸料包裹的手臂轻轻环着安娜的腰，两膝挤在安娜腿弯下的空隙里（安娜曲起腿支撑书本，腿弯下正好形成了足够空间）。

艾莎似乎并不在意安娜为她朗读的内容。她总是那么开心地听她读童话、小说乃至克里斯托夫的来信——后者通常对米德海姆的情况进行了枯燥至极的评论，让她们没读到一半，就笑得像孩子一样。

此时此刻，她相当确定艾莎睡着了，而且是睡着好一会儿了。均匀的呼吸温暖着安娜的胸口，她稍稍集中精神，就能感觉到平缓有力的心跳从腰侧传来。然而，她继续压低了嗓音朗读着，继续用手指拨弄着那柔软的发丝，它们散落在枕头上，还有她轻轻揽在艾莎肩头的胳膊上，如星光般闪亮。

因为她不想离开。她不想回到自己屋里，回到自己床上——在那里，哪怕壁炉里的火烧得劈啪作响，似乎也无法让她感觉像此刻躺在姐姐身边时这样温暖。她并非无法抽身离去，她知道她能做到，她过去就曾从同一个位置抽身而逃。

但这次她留了下来。

xXxXx

城堡墙外秋意渐浓，安娜和艾莎几乎形影不离。她们一起工作，一起用餐，还有许多时候一起玩耍。她们俩一个18岁，一个21岁——再过几个月就是艾莎22岁生日——多数人可能会以为“玩耍”是指那类成年人的游戏，比如下棋、读书或者其他适合王室女性的活动。

会有上述想法的人显然对她俩都不够了解。

“呀！”安娜尖叫一声跳到柱子后面，哇哇叫着抬手护住脸，一个雪球在几英寸外炸开。“这不公平！”她大叫，但很明智地没有探出头来。“你把我从弹药库边上赶开了！”

“屋里到处都是雪堆。”艾莎揶揄道，接着就见安娜吸了口气冲向下一根柱子。“啊啊——你往哪儿跑？”

“哪儿都好，只要远离火线——或者冰线！”安娜喊了回去，这次她从新掩体边上探身吐了吐舌头。“呸！”一口雪啐到地上，她瞪着眼，抬手在脸上抹了一把擦掉剩下的雪末。只见她姐姐正站在六身开外，一脸洋洋自得。“我管这叫不公平竞争。”安娜抱怨道。

“所以我得命中你三次，而你只要命中一次就行。”艾莎腰胯扭向一旁，挑起一边眉毛。“刚才只是第二次。”

“哦，好极了。”安娜翻了个白眼，“那你再砸我一次吧。”

“要是你再噘着嘴，我就要砸你 _脑袋_ 了。”艾莎故作愤怒地回答。安娜在掩体后面窃笑，观察着哪个雪堆更近一些。

贼耗子。不管她选哪个雪堆都得穿过空地，最近的雪堆在她正对面，舞厅另一头。所以她要么躲在一根根柱子后面绕过去，让艾莎越撵越近，要么直接跑过去，但愿自己躲闪够灵活不被砸中。听艾莎高跟鞋敲打地面的声音，她必须当机立断，否则怎么跑都没用了。

贼耗子。贼耗子，贼耗子，贼耗子和糖耗子。

安娜撒腿就跑，跑到半路，一个雪球砸在脚边吓了她一跳。“喂！”又一个险些命中的雪球砸起一片雪雾，她左躲右闪地跳着，嘴里小声咒骂，因为她能听见姐姐边扔雪球边咯咯笑个不停，这显然已经变成了一场猫抓老鼠的游戏。

_讨厌鬼。_

但这个念头同样带着甜蜜。安娜绕了一圈，当艾莎出现在视野中时，她咧嘴一笑。猛扑上去。

“什么——哇！”那双湛蓝的眼睛瞪大了，艾莎向后退去，但动作不够快，大叫一声被安娜一把抱住，两人一起安全地——也冷飕飕地——摔进一个大雪堆里。“安娜！”

“怎～么～啦？”安娜在仰面朝天的姐姐旁边跪坐起来，满意得直哼哼。她确信她笑得脸都快咧成两半了。

“这个，”艾莎气鼓鼓地对她说，“可不是雪球。”

安娜甚至来不及思考，就突然被扑倒在地，只得抬手去抹脸上的雪花。又一次。艾莎俯在她上方，眼里闪着明白无误的促狭光芒。她们靠得那么近，近得能感觉到吹拂在她脸上的温暖呼吸，让她脊背上激起一丝期待的战栗。

 _我真希望她吻我，_ 她突然明白了，感觉呼吸一滞。漫长的沉默中，艾莎保持着那个姿势，当她的手在安娜腰侧拂过时，她的目光变得灼热起来。

但艾莎终于别开脸，坐直了身子。安娜忍住一声叹息，心里想着有些时候，她真希望她的姐姐不是这样一位自我克制的高手。

xXxXx

一个同样带着凉意的秋日夜晚，两人一起待在安娜卧室里。安娜自己坐在梳妆台前的椅子上，只穿着连衣裙，裹了一领孔雀绿的长袍抵御那跳动的炉火都未能完全驱散的寒意。她正处于一股莫名的情绪中，原因有两个——一方面，又能和艾莎窝在一起，让她有种超乎常理的幸福感；另一方面，再过几天，克里斯托夫就要回来了。

她期待着与他重逢。但她又真的、 _真的_ 需要和他面对面谈谈，而这一点，她并不期待。

“我们需要更方便的叫法。”安娜下完结论，把头发拢到一边肩头上，继续梳理起来，刻意把那些念头抛到脑后。重复的动作让她胳膊有些酸，但她知道她现在梳得越彻底，明早就越不必费事，所以她鼻子里哼了一声，继续梳着。

“两个词还不够方便？”艾莎有点难以置信的声音从沙发那边传来，安娜从眼角瞥见她在沙发上向前倾着身，皱起眉头。今晚轮到艾莎读书，所以安娜准备上床时，她的姐姐还衣装整齐，手边放着本书耐心等待着。“叫‘正能量冰’和‘负能量冰’怎么了？”

安娜咧嘴一笑，站起身，低头一甩让头发垂在脸前——她在梳妆台上撞过好几次头，知道不能坐着做这个动作。“哦，”她声音有点含糊，因为她下巴正抵在自己胸口上。“据我们所知，这是只有你能创造的特别事物，对吧？用这么普通的词岂不是有点掉价？特别是想到有些词要合适得多。”

“那随你好了。”她的姐姐让步了，安娜听声音就知道姐姐只是在迁就她，不过没关系。反正她也只是闹着玩。多半是。

“就叫……加号霜冻怎么样，代替‘正能量冰’？”安娜直起腰，把头发甩回脑后，正好看见艾莎单手捂着眼睛强忍笑意。“良性冰雪？”沙发那边传来低低的嘟囔，像是在说“哦我的天”，安娜忍不住笑出声来，于是那双蓝眸子眯眼瞪了过来。

“你在消遣我。”艾莎指控她。

安娜边笑着吐舌头，边用手指梳理头发检查还有没有打结。“阳极冰。”她一本正经地说，接着惊叫一声跳上梳妆台，因为她光脚踩着的地板突然覆上了一层坚冰。她盯住它看了好一阵子，心不在焉地听着艾莎高跟鞋敲打地面的脆响，只顾欣赏那遍布地面的完美花纹。

艾莎能用冰创造出这样的事物，简直就是艺术品——正如安娜所知。不幸的是，这并不是那种会自动避免与她发生接触的冰，所以艾莎学会了用它来对付她，而且用起来毫不害臊。

那双鞋走进了她视野，脚下冰层消散。安娜抬头露出一副嬉皮笑脸的表情。“我喜欢你的阳极冰。”她懒洋洋地晃着脚对姐姐说，考虑到她所处的位置，这恐怕是个错误决定，因为当艾莎开始挠她痒痒的时候，她根本无处可逃。

“我这就让你看看 _阳极冰_ 。”艾莎挠着她的腰，在她耳旁说。安娜只能边笑边扭，希望自己不会踢倒什么贵重物品。

“大爷！”她叫道，“大爷饶命！”

“你为什么要喊大爷？”艾莎问道，她那好奇语气装得那么完美，要不是正努力不笑得满地打滚，安娜一定会揍她一顿。

“这应该能让你停下的！”

“为什么？”她的姐姐实事求是地问，“我们又没有大爷。”

“嗷——艾莎！”她 _试图_ 以牙还牙，但是她的姐姐，真见鬼，显然一点都不怕痒。“饶命！我错了！”听到这话，艾莎终于停了手，只是还保持着那个姿势，看安娜笑过头直抽抽的样子，吃吃笑个不停——真是坏心眼。

“你别太得意。”安娜发着牢骚，手撑在在屁股两边的桌上试图稳住身形。她责备似的用脑袋撞了那赤裸的肩膀一下，抬起头时，呼吸有一瞬间的停滞，因为直到这时，她才意识到艾莎靠得有多近。她 _就在那里_ ，站在安娜分开的两腿间，双手轻扶着安娜的腰胯，嘴角微微勾起，形成一抹得意的笑容。

安娜意识到自己现在就想吻她，她不等这个念头溜走就抓住了它，因为她必须更仔细地审视它。如果她要吻艾莎，决不能是因为她知道艾莎希望或者认为她会这么做。那只能是因为安娜 _自己_ 想这么做……看艾莎满脸通红避开视线的模样，她应该想着同样的念头。这样很好，因为这就意味着安娜能看到变化的到来，在事情真正发生前，有时间决定该作何反应。

感觉到最初的微妙变化时，她用脚踝勾住了艾莎的腿。这动作既不粗鲁也不唐突，但艾莎的呼吸依然急促得清晰可闻，虽然她小心克制着不让脸上露出一点表情，让人看着都觉得心疼，可她手指攥住了安娜的长袍，双眼紧闭着（渴望，隐藏，不给压力）。在那一刻，安娜抬手细细描摹那泛红的脸颊和高挺的额头，看到艾莎是如此美丽，如此不安，如此显而易见地深爱着她，让她阵阵揪心。当一根手指拂过那丰满的嘴唇时，平静的伪装上裂开了一道口子，艾莎在那触摸下 _呜咽_ 起来。声音不大，也不尖锐——只是个轻柔得几不可闻的的声音，却仍表明她等待这一刻的时间或许比安娜所知的还要长，安娜越来越高兴自己同样想吻她，因为如果她这次再让艾莎失望，就要同时伤透两颗心。

正相反，她要做的就是略微直起身子，用手指抚平艾莎下巴上恼人的紧绷线条，穿过丝一般柔滑的头发，搂住她后脑勺，向前一带。也有点引导的意思，因为艾莎仍紧闭着眼睛，她的呼吸——在她还 _记得_ 呼吸的时候——吹在安娜嘴唇上，急促而散乱。梳妆台很低，艾莎比她高了近一个头，所以先碰上的是她们的额头。接着是鼻子。艾莎双手把安娜身上那层布料攥得那么紧，她几乎有些担心她的长袍是不是要毁了。

然后她们的嘴唇相触了，长袍的命运被安娜彻底抛到了脑后。她试图保持科学理性——试图分清艾莎的唇抵在她唇上的柔软，散乱的呼吸拂过她脸颊的温暖，还有艾莎的手指在她腰侧收紧时的感觉。然而，她愈发觉得艾莎简直…… _冻僵_ 了，因为她实在找不到更恰当的词。僵硬得近乎雕像，哪怕安娜能感觉到她努力自我克制时的 _悸动_ 。

“别这么拘束。”她低声絮语着，用拇指轻轻抚摸姐姐的鬓角。“放松点，艾莎。 _来吧。_ ”

她得到的回应如同间歇泉喷发——这是安娜能想到的最佳比喻。既不剧烈，也不突然，始于艾莎喉底一阵低低的震颤，向上向外扩展，战栗从她的肩膀传到双手。随之而来的呻吟让安娜背后打了个激灵，当那对唇突然带着热切吻住她时，更是如此。它们是那样柔软温润，顺滑得有如她身上的丝绸，当一条灵活的舌头撬开她的双唇，加深了这个吻时，她听见自己啜泣般的吸了口气，感觉艾莎的手挪到她后胯，紧紧扣住。

在心底的某个角落里，安娜意识到这 _正是_ 艾莎一直以来向她隐藏的感情——她显然为了安娜而苦苦压抑着它，几周前的那一天，安娜自己也把她的爱跟它混淆了。

_欲望。_

如今它清晰得近乎痛楚，艾莎在压过来的同时抱紧了她，双掌摩挲着安娜的腰胯和大腿，欲望如潮水般呼啸而来将她席卷，安娜却毫不在意。她搂住艾莎的后脑勺，指尖都深深陷了进去，感觉自己的手臂在 _更加靠近_ 的渴望中颤抖。她舔舐着艾莎的口腔内侧，一次次唇舌交缠中努力记住是什么让她反应最大，但这实在太难了，因为她同时渴望拱起身子迎接那双手，它们抚上她肋骨下缘，而她只希望它们 _更高_ 。

突然之间，一只手滑进她发丝里向后一拽，艾莎在安娜咽喉下方印下一个个湿热的吻，吮吸着那里肌肤，流连许久，虽然没有久到足以留下吻痕，但她似乎 _很想_ 这么做。她一路吻下去，用嘴唇感受着那一小片敏感肌肤下安娜飞快跳动的脉搏。感觉到牙齿的摩擦，然后是轻轻啃咬的刺痛，安娜战栗起来—— _发出呻吟_ ——她甚至都不知道她能发出这样的声音。艾莎回应的低吟在她咽喉处震动，安娜彻底失去了思考能力。

当她们终于分开时，艾莎眼睑半开地注视着安娜，那双眼睛如炭火般灼热，初时微弱的火光渐渐燃烧成宝石般最纯最深的蓝。她脸颊上漾起潮红，泛红的嘴唇微微分开吐着短促的呼吸，这一切传达出如此强烈的意图，让安娜脊背上激起一丝期待的战栗，让她无比清晰地意识到艾莎 _想要她_ 。

但与此同时，艾莎 _深爱着她_ 。当艾莎面容变得柔和，俯身再次亲吻她时，这一点变得显而易见。这一次不过是嘴唇轻触嘴唇，却仍足以让安娜在回应时闭上眼睛，因为相较于片刻前的热烈和力度，这是如此甜蜜而轻盈。如果说第一个吻是香浓醇厚的黑巧克力，那这个吻就带着草莓的夏日清新和奶油的细腻柔滑。两个吻都在唇舌上驻留，让她回味无穷，两个吻都让她想要—— _渴求_ ——更多。

当艾莎向后退开时，安娜紧追不舍。她蜷起陷在那柔软金发间的手指向前拉拽，直到艾莎停止移动。她舔舐、吮吸、轻咬着那对嘴唇，直到艾莎贴着她的嘴发出呜咽——直到艾莎收紧双手握住安娜的腰，透过两层纤薄的衣物抚摸着她的肌肤，几不可察的触碰向上再向上，向下再向下，无处不在。这再次点燃了她全身的火焰，却又轻柔温暖、微微刺痛。

这就是 _一切_ ，安娜心甘情愿地沉溺其中。然后它戛然而止，她睁开眼睛，看见那双蓝眸子就在一息之间凝视着她，目光中有惊讶有渴望更有挚爱。

“我想你得和克里斯托夫谈谈。”艾莎叹息着闭上眼睛，有意打破了浪漫气氛。

安娜把额头抵在姐姐颈窝里，努力克制着反胃的感觉。不是对于她们的所作所为（虽然她的确对不起克里斯托夫，这是让她有点不舒服），而是想到他刚回来她就要跟他谈这种事。因为她 _确实_ 必须和他谈谈，而这谈话最终会走向何方，如今她心中已是确信无疑。

亲吻克里斯托夫时，她总能感觉到安全、温暖和爱恋——她也在艾莎嘴唇上品到了这些。可亲吻艾莎时，激情的味道是如此浓烈，几乎令她沉醉，她的心到现在还砰砰乱跳。不仅如此，她敢说她还在那双蓝色眼眸深处，捕捉到了一丝 _永恒_ 的意味。

她不能放手让它溜走。哪怕代价是失去她与克里斯托夫之间的一切。哪怕她还没有真真正正、完完全全地爱上艾莎。

因为——当艾莎舒展胳膊把她圈进温柔的怀抱时，安娜就明白了——后者只不过是迟早的问题。

xXxXx

当一名侍卫来报克里斯托夫不久就将进城时，已是第二天的晚餐时间。安娜手指陡然一松，手里的汤匙直接掉进了汤里。她知道艾莎正担心地望着她，于是努力挤出一丝微笑，但姐姐微蹙的眉头告诉安娜她并不信服。

她感觉像胃里突然填了一堆石头似的，完全没了胃口，所以她只低头盯着碗看了一阵子，就起身小声告退。她不想做这件事——实际上，她胃里翻腾得厉害，她简直担心自己会把刚吃的晚餐吐出来——但她知道她必须去，继续拖延只会让事情变得更糟。

所以她深吸了一口气，迈步离开桌旁。感觉手被人拽住时，她眨了眨眼。

“要我跟你一起去吗？”艾莎的语调那么平静那么真挚，安娜真想当场靠过去吻她。如果只有她们两个人在，她恐怕已经这么做了，但事实并非如此，所以她只是抬起另一只手摸摸她的头，俯身吻了吻她的脸颊。

“我会没事的。”她柔声保证道，暗自希望大声说出来也能让自己感觉好点。“我很快就回来，好吗？”

艾莎点点头，松开了安娜的手，手指却恋恋不舍地追随着安娜，肌肤滑过肌肤，直到指尖终于分开。

她能感觉到那双蓝眼睛一瞬不瞬地目送她离开，甚至在她走出视野、过桥进城后，仍给她一种慰籍感。她裹着一袭温暖的连帽斗篷，既是为了抵御空气中的寒意，也是为了遮住脸以免被人认出来，因为现在她真的没有精力跟其他人寒暄。

离克里斯托夫家越近，心就跳得越厉害，她不得不提醒自己保持呼吸。克里斯托夫不会恨她的。真的。

他不会的。

此时天色已晚，但他窗口仍没有灯光透出，安娜蹙起眉头，接着就对自己的迟钝翻了个白眼，再走二十来步转过墙角，远远望见那间小马厩的门。她能听见他的声音（还有斯万），接着就看到他们晃动的影子拉长了投在门口，她不得不在视线外 _停下脚步_ ，自我调整片刻才继续前行。

但是当她敲响那扇已经打开的房门时，她的手仍在颤抖。

“安娜！”克里斯托夫转身看见她，顿时笑容满面，他身后的斯万也兴奋地哞哞叫着表示欢迎。但转眼之间，他俩就同时停下，歪过脑袋看着她，她差点就笑出声来，因为他们的动作如此同步，看起来无比滑稽。

但她实在太紧张了，根本笑不出来，所以……

“出什么事了？”克里斯托夫突然站到她身前，柔声问着。安娜对上他的眼睛，不知为什么……她能感觉到他已经知道了。他或许不清楚具体情况，但已经知道不管她要说什么，他恐怕都不会喜欢。她真心痛恨这个事实，他是这么了解她，又这么善解人意，他是这么好的一个人，她是 _真的_ 爱他。可她终究要让他伤心。

“喂，喂……”他手指轻轻扣住她的手肘，拉着她走进马厩，在身后带上了门。“好了……好了，小呛椒。”这个绰号只是让她发出一声哽咽。“不管是什么事，告诉我吧，好吗？我能承受——我保证。”

于是她告诉了他。每一件事。从艾莎吻她的那一天，到她如何发现艾莎 _深爱着她_ ，从她感觉迷茫，到她亲吻艾莎。克里斯托夫只是倾听。只是点头。只是看着她，然后——在她抽泣着断断续续讲到一半的时候——领她到干草垛上坐下，轻轻拍打她的后背。

最后，他仰面靠在温暖的草垛上，张开一只胳膊看着她，安娜只犹豫片刻，就蜷到他身旁，把头枕在了他肩膀上。这感觉……有些奇怪，因为她能看出他很受伤，看他的眼神，看他微笑时嘴角不同往日的弧度就知道了。但他 _确实_ 在微笑，好像他早就知道会有这一天。安娜不明白他怎么会知道，因为她自己都没料到。所以她问了他。

“安娜。”克里斯托夫低低的笑声透过他宽厚的胸膛传进她耳朵里。“你愿意为她而 _死_ ，而她爱 _你_ 爱到能把冬天变回 _夏天_ 。的确，这可以是深深的姐妹情，但也可能更进一步，你说呢？事实摆在眼前。”

她注视了他许久，因为他是如此……如此 _冷静_ ，而这……

“你为什么不生我的气？！”她终于问道。

克里斯托夫咧嘴一笑——仍不是他平常的笑容，但很接近了。“我不擅长对我在意的人生气，小呛椒。”他对她说，“再说了，至少你救了我一命，没让我把自己变成浑球。你能想象假如我们结婚了，我突然成为王室成员吗？不出一个礼拜，我就会毁了阿伦戴尔王室的高贵名声。”

安娜捂着嘴嗤笑一声，然后拍了他一巴掌。“你肯定会是个出色的亲王的，克里斯托夫。”她柔声安慰道，感觉他揽在她肩头的胳膊回应似的微微收紧。甚至斯万都没生她的气——它待在克里斯托夫另一边的干草堆里，把硕大的脑袋靠在朋友胸口上，舔着安娜的袖子，直到她伸手摸了摸它两眼之间的鬃毛。

然后安娜又一次泪流满面，因为伤害这样一个好人对任何人来说都是件大错特错的事——尤其是对她。

“我很抱歉。”她埋在他胸前低语，但克里斯托夫用两根手指托起她下巴，吻了吻她的额头。

“不要抱歉，安娜。要 _幸福_ 。”

当然，这只能让她哭得更厉害了。

xXxXx

返回城堡时，安娜感觉从没像现在这样筋疲力尽过，四肢像灌了铅一样沉甸甸的。她进了城堡依然戴着兜帽，因为她确信她现在两眼都哭得又红又肿。但与此同时，她又感觉无比轻松，哪怕心里仍对伤害克里斯托夫存有愧疚。

他们会没事的——她和他。他俩都很受伤，需要时间平复伤口，但他们都没事，以后只会更好。从现在起，她可以一心一意对待艾莎，再也不用担心要瞒着那些她最爱的人。所以，当她发现自己不知不觉走到了女王卧室门前时，她并不是那么惊讶。她已经明白，她的心永远都会指引她回到艾莎身旁。

她刚一敲门就打开了，显然，艾莎一直在等着她。四目相对，艾莎立刻露出同情的表情，安娜几乎来不及吸气就被拽进屋里，然后门关上了。有条胳膊滑进斗篷下面环住了她的腰，她埋在艾莎颈窝里抽泣着，感觉一只温柔的手拉下她的兜帽，缓缓抚摸着她的后脑勺。

“没事了，安娜。”艾莎低声絮语，嗓音里也带着点哭腔。“有我在。没事了。”

她说得对——没事了。只是还让人伤心。

“今晚我能留下吗？”等嗓音恢复平稳后，她这么问道，“不、不是为了，呃……”她抬起眼，发现很难说她们俩谁的脸更红。“只是——我真的不想一个人待着。”

“我也不想让你一个人。”艾莎的声音温柔却又坚定，她用手指小心拭去安娜眼角残留的泪水，露出一抹淡淡的苦笑。“其实，之前我差点就跟你去了。”

她承认时似乎有些不好意思，安娜决心从她脸上抹掉这表情，于是抬头吻住了她。时间并不长——只是稍事停留，感觉到艾莎惊讶地倒抽了一口气时，她微微一笑。

“谢谢。”她小声说，见金发姑娘疑惑地抬起头，她用指背蹭了蹭艾莎的脸。“谢谢你相信我能自己处理问题。”

艾莎抓住她的手捏了一下，拉着她走进卧室。“要我派人去取你的睡衣吗？”她问。

“不用。”安娜摇摇头。两人停下脚步时，她闭上了眼睛，感觉艾莎的手指帮她解开扣子脱下斗篷。这么一个简单的动作就让她皮肤微微发麻，她相信这足以说明一些问题，因为她现在累得要命，本该什么都感觉不到才对。“我想跟你借一件，如果可以的话。”

“当然可以。”一阵细细的窸窣声，然后艾莎把一件柔软的——真是出人意料——蓝色睡衣塞进她手里，指了指不远处的一扇门。“你到浴室换一下。”她用胳膊肘轻轻推了她一下。“我就在这里。”

于是安娜迈开脚步，微笑着在身后关上了门，因为艾莎现在就是她最坚实的依靠。她是那么富有耐心、善解人意，又那么、 _那么_ 饱含深情，安娜甚至不在乎这些话她只大声说过一次，因为她 _不需要_ 说出来。艾莎给了她空间，让她到这里来，如果需要可以关上门独处，但又无声地告诉安娜，她随时可以向她寻求安慰，她可以信任她——艾莎允许她睡在这里，允许她用艾莎自己的东西，既在身边陪伴着她，又在她想要、 _需要_ 独处时尊重她的愿望。

这都是些小事，却对安娜意义非凡。当她穿上那件样式简洁的深蓝色无袖睡衣时，感觉就像在艾莎怀抱里一样。

“安娜？”艾莎的声音模糊传来，接着是一记轻轻的敲门声。“我能进来吗？”

“我也不知道，”她一边揶揄（因为她放松下来，甚至有了开玩笑的心思），一边把毛巾搭上胳膊。“你能吗？”

艾莎推门进来时还转着眼珠子，她显然也换好了衣服——安娜甚至不必转身，就能在镜子里看得一清二楚。“显然，你是——”她顿住了。眨着眼。呼吸有些起伏。“——很好。”她声音至少比平时高了一个八度，仍握在门把上的手指攥得那么紧，指节都有些发白。

安娜觉得这是对她最大的恭维，因为她甚至不必朝镜子里看，就感觉那双蓝眼睛烧得她皮肤发烫。于是她忍住一声傻笑，完成了手臂的擦拭。

“蓝色很适合你。”片刻之后，艾莎喃喃道，一阵光脚踩在地面的轻响，她冰凉柔软的手拂过安娜后背，小心翼翼解开一条辫子，然后是另一条。安娜只是微笑，低头望向地面，因为蓝色一直都是艾莎的专属，所以她觉得她多少明白艾莎为什么喜欢看她穿蓝色。

对艾莎来说，看到安娜穿上蓝色，或许就像一份最终宣言，确定安娜是属于她的。从现在起，完全属于她。她真该什么时候劝艾莎穿穿绿色，有来有往才公平嘛。

感觉到艾莎的手指从头到尾梳过她的发丝，安娜转身靠在了洗手台上。艾莎显然没料到她会这么做，因为她眼里有种异常脆弱的神情来不及消散，在安娜一手托住她下巴直视她眼睛时，又流露出来。那是种柔软的眼神，带着惊讶和难以置信，安娜不太明白其中的含义，但她想要理解。

于是她思考着。回忆起艾莎昨晚如何像是想在她身上留下印记，却又及时止住。她是如何守在门边等着安娜回家。她又是如何喜欢看到她穿上蓝色衣服。

她恍然大悟。

“你卸下了一副重担。”她如此推断，见艾莎点头，她蹙起眉头努力思索原因。然后她记起在餐厅时，艾莎是如何目送她离开，又是如何在不拉住她的前提下尽可能保持着和她的接触。安娜暂时闭上眼睛。

“你并不完全指望我会和克里斯托夫分手，对吗？”金发姑娘摇头——犹豫，迟疑，但确实摇了摇。“你担心我会回来告诉你那个吻是错的。如果我这么做了，你可能什么都不会说，你会就此放手。”点头——就一下，那双冰蓝色的眼眸始终凝视着她。

“艾莎……”安娜叹了口气，曲起手指在姐姐额头弹了一下，换来一声轻笑。“为什么你总把事情往最坏的方向想？”

“因为当最坏的情况没有出现时，我总会很惊喜。”艾莎自嘲地回答，把她的手捧在双掌间，在她指节上印下一个眷恋的吻。“我所希望的，就是你能幸福快乐。哪怕不是和我在一起。”

安娜用尽全力抱住她，感觉有手指抚过她的头发，然后有亲吻落在她鬓角上，她强忍着才没流泪。因为艾莎太贴心了。太无私了。好得让她有种不真实感。她配不上艾莎，但是 _上帝啊_ ，她希望自己配得上她。

她不太确定她们是怎么挪上床的——她身心俱疲，实在没精力去关注这一点——但她们确实办到了，艾莎翻身侧卧，让安娜把脑袋抵在她颌下。现在她们是不折不扣地从头到脚贴在一起——躺在彼此怀抱里，腿脚交缠着，只有两层柔滑的丝绸将她们的肌肤隔开。

不过，这其中并无欲望色彩，没有触摸和品尝的迫切需求。只有艾莎的胳膊环抱着她，艾莎的手抚摸着她的后背，艾莎的手指缓缓梳过她的发丝，直到安娜所知的只剩下宁静、安全和 _挚爱_ 。直到她所能感觉的只剩下被窝里令人安慰的温暖，她所能听到的只剩下两人轻柔的呼吸，炉火的噼啪作响，还有艾莎轻声哼唱的摇篮曲——从她唇间传出，伴着心跳在安娜耳边回荡。

 _“_ _玫瑰艳又红，开在荆棘丛。_ _”_ 艾莎轻轻哼着，声音低得近乎耳语，她的嘴唇蜻蜓点水般贴在安娜头顶。 _“_ _荆棘刺儿留我手。玫瑰赠你长余香。玫瑰艳又红……_ _”_

很久以后——几星期，甚至几个月以后——当安娜回顾过往，试图确认她是何时真正意识到自己已深陷其中的时候，她总会选择这一刻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艾莎唱的摇篮曲真实存在，我放在Tumblr上了，有兴趣的人可以点击有关本文的贴子查看。  
> 但愿本章能治愈一些前两章带来的伤痛，嗯？还剩一章——可能（哦愿上帝保佑）比这一章短——我先提醒诸位，会有暗示性内容和直接的床戏。或者说，有肉还有糖！接吻场景应该足以指示后续发展了。


	4. 第四章 爱恋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icest，暗示性内容（几乎直入主题），少量言语调侃，轻微控制欲，啃咬，情绪起伏，有些肉。  
> 我是说真的——有肉！不要在公共场合阅读，或者身边有其他人型生物的时候也不行，除非是同好。要是那样，就祝你们食用愉快啦。  
> 这就是给你们的Elsanna公益广告，（反派脸）顺我者昌，逆我者亡！Bing-bong。  
> （都这会儿了你居然还在看前言？）

第二天一早睁开眼睛时，安娜很是惊讶。实际上，她差点就惊呆了，因为两件事。

一是她花了几秒钟才意识到屋里为什么这么黑，但朝窗口一瞥就知道，外面还是一片黑沉沉的，只有天边泛出一抹深蓝，哇，她以前什么时候这么早起过？二是她过了一会儿才想起她为什么被人搂在怀里，不过她头枕着的肩膀、还有揽住她后腰的胳膊感觉都很熟悉，不久她就蜷进艾莎舒适的怀抱里，发出一声心满意足的喟叹。

她差点又睡过去，却突然睁开眼睛，设法用一边胳膊肘撑起身子静静注视着，同时避免动作幅度过大，甚至起身动作都是在眨眼之间完成。

艾莎仍在熟睡中，凭着壁炉里那点余火的微光，安娜还是把她看得清清楚楚。那双清澈的蓝眼睛藏在眼皮后面，又黑又长的睫毛微微卷曲，被颧骨上方的肌肤衬得分明。她脸朝着安娜，嘴唇微微张开，呼吸轻柔舒缓。她在夜里翻身变成了仰躺，一条胳膊环着安娜的后腰，另一只手扶着安娜搁在她肚皮上的胳膊（一起搁在她身上的还有安娜的一条腿）。她头发像昨晚一样披着，又长又卷，有点散乱地铺在深蓝色的枕头上，在暗红的火光下闪闪发亮，有如熔金。

安娜带着几分敬畏，伸手拈起一缕秀发。

 _哇_ _，_ 她心潮起伏， _她是我的了_ _。_

安娜回想起昨天的一切，虽然和克里斯托夫摊牌的伤痛仍未消散，但此刻她更多的是种……飘飘然的感觉。因为 _该死的_ ，艾莎是 _她的_ 了——无需愧疚，完全彻底，而且显然引起不少惊讶，如果安娜还记得昨晚那一刻的话。最后这个念头让她皱起了眉头，她一边用轻如羽毛的动作描摹着包裹艾莎躯体的紫色绸缎，一边反复思量。因为……通常来说，惊讶是好事——那表达了一种赞美。但同时，她又不希望艾莎 _那么_ 惊讶，因为那意味着她真的相信安娜可能永远不会渴慕她。相信她还不够好。

那真是……错了。大错特错，虽然考虑到艾莎第一次吻她时她的反应，安娜也明白这念头从何而来。她得密切留意这事，因为一想到艾莎竟不相信自己是多么近乎无瑕地完美……那真是错得离谱，简直不知离谱到什么程度了。

艾莎就是安娜梦想的一切，哪怕她过去从未觉察，她得记得改天好好感谢艾莎，因为要不是艾莎爱上她，她知道她自己是决不会发现的。此刻，她低头亲吻一侧白皙的脸颊，见艾莎嘟囔着什么扭过头去，她差点笑出声来，因为这让另一侧脸颊暴露在微蒙的火光中。于是她也亲吻了那侧脸颊，恋恋不舍地用鼻尖轻蹭着艾莎的颧骨，她好闻得不合常理，安娜不明白一个人的气息里怎么可能既有寒风的清冽，又有炉火的温暖。

但艾莎就是如此，无需任何刻意和努力。安娜知道这有多不真实，她知道艾莎很少对什么事这么毫不在意，艾莎在生活中付出的努力——和 _思考_ ——可能比任何人都多。但她还是时常发现自己盯着（或者想着）她的姐姐，心中充满 _敬畏_ 之情，此刻也没有什么不同。

因为艾莎是 _那么_ 美好， _那么_ 睿智，又 _那么_ 善良。她有 _那么_ 温暖的怀抱， _那么_ 好闻的气息， _那么_ 柔软的肌肤，安娜忍不住要一遍又一遍地亲吻她，闲庭信步般一路吻过高高的颧骨、优雅的鼻梁、骄傲的额头、温暖的鬓角，再到坚定却柔美的下巴。她用胳膊肘半支着身子，但手也没闲着，缓缓抚过——穿过——那带着蜂蜜香气的秀发，在好一阵温存后，她听到一声满足的轻叹，感觉扶在她另一边胳膊上的手微微收紧。

“你醒了？”安娜抬起头，脸几乎正对着俯在艾莎上方。不过那双蓝眼睛依然闭着，在昏暗中看不出一点睁开的意思。她的呼吸依然平缓，安娜微笑着，又在艾莎鼻尖上轻轻落下一个吻。见那平滑的皮肤微微皱起，她笑容愈发灿烂，因为天哪，这真是太可爱了。

于是她继续亲吻着她，继续呼吸着她嘴唇下那片光滑肌肤的熟悉气息，收紧了勾在艾莎大腿上的那条腿，同时在咽喉底部轻咬了一口，感觉在她胳膊下方，艾莎的胸腔陡然扩张。

“嗯。啊……安娜？”一声半梦半醒的呢喃，扶在她胳膊上的手又收紧了。

“嗯哼。”她手指按在那上等绸缎上，摸索着下方微小的起伏，品味着艾莎颌下的肌肤，听到也感觉到姐姐呼吸一滞。“这样好吗？”她悄声问，得到的回应是一声急促的呼吸，一只微凉的手掠过她的手臂和肩膀溜进她长发里，她微笑起来。

“好。”艾莎喃喃道，当安娜的嘴唇向后推进，略带好奇地轻啮那雪白的耳垂时，那声发自喉底的低吟就足以让安娜心跳快了三拍。

她知道她正在某条界线边缘游走，说实话她并不确定自己是否做好了越线的准备。但她在这怀抱里感觉如此如此安全（这里依然是—— _永远是_ _——_ 世界上最安全的地方），艾莎是如此 _温暖_ ，唯一感觉冰凉的是或扶在安娜后腰上或交缠在她长发间的手指。一股令人沉醉的强烈冲动让她全身由里到外滚烫起来，她贴得更近了些，扭动身子，调整姿势——直到她在艾莎被睡衣包裹的双腿间栖身，直到她能感受年长姑娘咽唾沫时喉头的滚动。

安娜用鼻子拱了拱，艾莎转过头去。安娜将腰胯下压时，艾莎急促地倒抽一口冷气，夹在安娜腰侧的腿不自觉收紧了——仿佛想要起身，却又极力克制着，任由安娜求索。她头后仰着歪向一边，闭着眼睛，只觉安娜对她耳朵和周围的肌肤又咬又舔又吮，她的呼吸也变得短促而散乱，深陷在床垫里，手指攥紧了安娜裸露的双肩。

艾莎睡衣上半部有五颗小扣子，从喉咙一直扣到胸口，安娜这辈子从没这么渴望解开某颗扣子过。她用食指尖拨弄着它们，观察着紫色丝绸和她自己皮肤的对比，清楚看到艾莎的胸腔在她指尖下剧烈起伏。接着一双温柔得惊人的手捧住了她的脸，她抬起头对上一双瞳孔放大得几乎看不到蓝色的眼睛。

安娜胃里一阵抽搐，却有种她从未体验过的快感。她迎着那灼热的目光，把重心移到一边胳膊肘上，手指继续向下摸索。能听到的只有两人粗重的呼吸，还有肌肤和丝绸摩擦的窸窣声，因此当安娜小心抚过那丰满乳房的下缘时，艾莎低低的啜泣更加清晰可闻。虽然她用牙咬着下唇试图忍耐。

“天哪，安娜，”艾莎低声絮语，拇指颤抖着抚过她的嘴唇。“你的眼睛好……我简直不敢相信是我让你变成这样的。”

这实在是有趣，当艾莎把她拽下来轻轻吻住时，安娜心里暗笑，因为她正想着同一件事。不过眼下她沉浸在这个越来越热切的吻中，无暇说笑，只是专注于那娇嫩的嘴唇抵在她唇上的温柔触感和那纤长的手指攥紧她头发时的微微刺痛，专注于她轻轻捧住乳房时手中那份不可思议的柔软，专注于艾莎在她身下颤抖时那被她用嘴封住的哽咽般的低吟。

 _妈的_ ，作为一个拥有冰魔法的人，艾莎却让她烈火焚身。她对安娜的触碰如此敏感，却又那么努力克制着自己，以至于全身颤抖——就像昨晚一样。她让安娜掌握着节奏，哪怕这简直要把她逼疯，因为安娜能感觉到两人肌肤相亲处的撩人热度，当她将唇凑到艾莎耳后轻啮时，能听到的只有拉长的低声呜咽，紧贴着她的脸颊——艾莎的声音停顿了至少三次，而安娜几乎忘记了呼吸。

她真该记住这个位置，因为当她用舌头舔舐它，然后将它含进嘴里时，艾莎的自制力裂开了一道缝隙，终于叫出声来。安娜更进一步，一根手指轻轻扫过挺立的乳头，接着世界瞬间天翻地覆，她突然 _向上_ 注视着那双灼热的眼睛，两只手腕被分别摁在了床垫上，只见淡金的长发瀑布般自她周遭垂落，冰雪女王气喘吁吁地跨坐在她腰上。

“老天！”安娜脱口而出，因为她不知道姐姐能这么迅速 _反扑_ ，她的震惊似乎打破了欲望的浓雾，因为艾莎眼睛眨了一下，两下，然后笑了起来。

“惊讶吗？”艾莎勾起一边嘴角笑着问，虽然如今她的表情主要是种玩笑得逞的心满意足，扶着安娜腰的动作也很规矩，但那嗓音依然低沉沙哑得让安娜浑身战栗。

“唔……”她自己的声音同样异常低沉，虽然艾莎似乎并不介意这种变化，但她还是试着清了几次嗓子。“是的。这让我想、想起一个——”冰冷的指尖缓缓抚过她掌心，竟已让她难以思考。“——一个马戏团。几年前的事。他们有一头——唔，一头老虎，不过……它是白色的。知道吗？”安娜轻轻咬着下唇。“白色的毛皮。”停顿。“蓝色的眼睛。”

“一头老虎，嗯？”那双俯视她的蓝眸子里闪着光，有揶揄也有宠溺，但是当艾莎俯下身时，她还看到了别的东西。上次看到这眼神的时候，安娜脸上挨了一记雪球，但这次艾莎只是用鼻子蹭了蹭她的脸颊和鼻尖。“也就是说既然我抓住你了——”她搂紧了安娜的腰，“——就不能放过你，不是吗？”她抵在安娜唇边低语，嗓音里有某种情愫让安娜呼吸一滞。

“啊哈。”安娜哑声应道，因为她真的说不出话来。长久以来在她的认知里，艾莎很美，才智惊人，说话轻声细语，温柔得几乎叫人心碎。但直到此刻，她才第一次意识到艾莎能有多 _诱人_ ——就那样俯在安娜上方，半睁的眼眸里瞳色幽深映着余火，温暖的女性躯体近得人心旌摇曳，却又令人沮丧地难以触及。

安娜不太确定她是否应该再靠近些，不过当艾莎的视线压低下来，柔软的嘴唇贴上她胸前裸露不多的肌肤时，她胃里像是有什么东西收紧了。那湿热的呼吸从她一侧锁骨移到另一侧，那双手掠过安娜内臂敏感肌肤的方式就足以让安娜浑身微微战栗。她试图像艾莎刚才那样保持平静——希望她也能不受干扰地进行探索——但自制力向来不是她的强项，她只坚持了一会儿，到那双柔软的手抚过她胸廓外侧，就忍不住紧闭双眼拱起背来。

“我就爱你的从不掩饰。”艾莎抵着她肌肤低语，安娜愣了一下才反应过来，心里暗笑，因为艾莎 _当然_ 不会期待安娜有违背本性的表现。然后那温暖的嘴唇贴近她喉底吮吸着，非常有效地将她脑海中的多余念头一扫而空，让她只能喘息着用双手紧紧攥住艾莎。

这简直…… _天哪_ ，如果艾莎一直强忍着不对这作出反应，那就难怪她抖得那么厉害了。像是多到难以承受，却又好像远远不够。当那微凉的手指缓缓攀上她胸口，一只丝绸包裹的膝盖挤进她两膝间时，安娜也说不清自己是想亲吻艾莎感谢她的温柔体贴，还是想诅咒她的拖延戏弄。但两个选项她都没有付诸实践，因为当柔软的唇瓣和温暖的舌头舔舐着那小片肌肤时，安娜把身子拱得那么高，她后背居然还在床垫上都实属侥幸。

艾莎的体重压了上来，但是当那条纤长有力的腿压到她两腿之间时，安娜还是挺起了身。一声呐喊从天花板上反射回来——这肯定是她的声音，因为艾莎的嘴正在别处忙活，等那声音消散后，安娜又抱着艾莎的脑袋吻住了她的唇，直到艾莎在唇舌交缠间发出呻吟。她能感觉到艾莎正来回扭动——她在努力自我排解，放慢节奏——虽然安娜多少明白原因，但她还是用一条腿勾住艾莎的腰胯，把她拉向自己，由此带出的喘息就足以令安娜战栗。

“你对我的自制力真是可怕的考验。”几次喘息后，艾莎贴在她唇上低语，但安娜感觉她有些忍俊不禁。

“我情愿这么想：这是让你有机会多加练习。”她吐出一口气揶揄道，又在那温暖的嘴唇上落下一个吻，动作轻柔地把一缕熔金般的头发向后拨了拨。“我不会道歉的。”

“不。”一丝叹息温暖了她下半张脸，接着是一声轻笑，艾莎——又一次——挪开来，在她身旁躺下，而不是压在她身上。“天哪，安娜，永远都不要为此道歉。能这样和你在一起——”又是一声叹息，仍在颤抖的手指温柔地拂过她的脸颊。“——已经超出了我的期待。”

又是这样的怀疑，安娜蹙眉想着，翻身侧卧，用胳膊肘支起身子，等着那双蓝眼睛睁开。当它们睁开时，尽管浑身酥麻，她还是扭过脖子，带着异常严肃的神情对上那双眼睛，只见那对金色眉毛好奇地挑了起来。

“好好习惯吧。”她简单说道，艾莎露出她所见过的最腼腆的开心表情，她发现自己被彻底迷住了。这简直可爱得让人受不了，安娜忍不住再次亲吻了她，虽然本打算浅尝辄止，不过在她身体还如此敏感的时候，真是说起来容易做起来难。她前倾过度失去了平衡，于是一手扶在艾莎腰胯上撑住自己，她们的嘴唇相触了，有只手回应似的顺着她胳膊向上攀援，来到她脖颈后方。

当她们终于分开时，两个人都气喘吁吁。安娜长叹一声，咂咂嘴，仍闭着眼睛，把额头和艾莎抵在一起。

“这没让我们进展多远嘛。”她揶揄道，听见艾莎轻笑，只觉自己满脸通红。

“确实如此。”她的姐姐应道，“没错，这没让我们滚下床，不过至少我们更加安适于彼此的陪伴，而且现在太阳出来了。”微凉的手指描摹着她的耳廓，把发丝捋到耳后，她听出艾莎嗓音里带着笑意。“顺便说一句，你脸红的样子好美。”

可以想见的——至少对安娜来说——这只能让她脸红得更厉害了，当她睁眼对上艾莎温暖的目光，感觉那只手抚摸着她的脸颊，看到艾莎温柔的微笑时，她……她突然难为情起来，感觉莫名脆弱，不由垂下了眼睛。

“喂。”一只手轻轻托起她的下巴，直到那对蓝眼睛重新回到了她视野里。“出什么事了？是不是这一切太快了，或者——”

“艾莎，是我发起了‘这一切’。”安娜轻声打断她，露出一丝微笑。“从各方面来说都是。不，这不会太快。只是……很陌生。感觉不一样。”见艾莎蹙起眉头，她抬手用指尖抚平了那眉间的皱纹。“过后想起来……有点吓人。我都不知道我能对一个人沉迷到这种程度。”

“哦，”艾莎低喃，“所以你和克里斯托夫……”

“我们从没超过接吻的程度。”安娜承认道，看自己的手指在那紫色丝绸上画着小圈。“不。和他在一起感觉还不错，可是和你在一起？那完全是另一种情形。”她抬头朝上看了一眼，差点就笑出声来，因为艾莎似乎很想得意一番，又生性温和不愿这么做，夹在中间进退两难，结果表情看上去就像闻到了什么奇怪味道一样。

安娜终于再次亲吻了她，因为她实在太可爱了，让人按捺不住——她们嘴唇相触时的那声惊叫更证明了这一点，当她向后退开，在熹微的晨光中注视姐姐睁大的蓝色眼眸和泛红的脸颊时，在心底的某个角落里，她知道爱上艾莎将是件非常、非常容易的事。

她也知道，她已经多少爱上她了。

“喂。”她在艾莎通红的脸上落下一个吻，把头枕在那令人舒适的肩膀上，仰起脖子保持着视线接触。“知道吗？你脸红的时候更是肥常美。”

“嗯。”听到她的用词，艾莎看了她一眼，但还是伸出胳膊环在她肩头，在她额头上落下一个吻。“谢谢。我猜你没事了？”

“哦，是的。”安娜靠进她怀里，用胳膊揽住她的腰，满足地叹了口气。“再好不过了。你要是觉得太沉了，跟我说一声。”她嘟囔道，听着耳朵下方模糊响起的低沉笑声，微笑起来。那是种令人安慰的声音，她几乎沉沉睡去，却突然意识到这笑声似乎持续得太久了点，于是她蹙起眉头，更仔细地聆听着那个声音。

然后她刷的睁开眼睛。

“你是不是在 _哼哼_ _？_ ”她脱口问道，瞪大了眼睛，把耳朵贴在艾莎胸口上，只听那声音被一声轻笑打断，接着更呼呼响了起来。“你在哼哼！你怎么学会 _哼哼_ 的？”她略一停顿，又问道。“老虎也会哼哼吗？”

艾莎又笑了，用指甲在安娜背上缓缓划着细小的图案。“是的，熟能生巧嘛，另外我不确定，”她答道，“也许吧？一般猫科都会。”

“啊。”安娜咧嘴一笑。“所以你是说你可能不是老虎，但肯定是只家猫咯。”

不出两秒，艾莎又压在了她身上，不过这次安娜喘不上气来只是因为她笑得太厉害了。

“家猫，我？”艾莎发了句牢骚，伸手就去挠安娜的腰眼和胳肢窝，安娜敢说姐姐正笑容满面，不过她看不到，因为她只能闭上眼睛免得把眼珠子都笑出来。她手脚并用拼命反抗，但艾莎毫不容情，安娜只能努力克制着，以免把整座城堡的人都吵醒。“如果我是家猫……”艾莎停顿一下，安娜刚抓紧时间吸了口气，艾莎的手指尖又挠了起来。“那你就是 _老鼠_ ！”

“呀呀呀！”这次她溃不成军，笑着大声 _尖叫_ 。“艾莎！”

“我喜欢这尖叫。”她耳边响起满意的低语，一边被挠得直想笑，一边感觉艾莎的嘴唇挑逗似的在她下巴逡巡，其间的矛盾对比让安娜差点打了个喷嚏。“你认输吗，小公主？”

“我认输，我认输！”她嗷嗷直叫，“女王陛下万岁！”

“这才像话嘛。”艾莎终于放了她一马，虽然两人距离太近看不到整张脸，但还是能看出她在安娜鼻尖印下一个轻柔的吻时，眼里闪着得意的光芒。

“好一只家猫。”安娜小声嘀咕。这一次，她们俩都笑了起来。

xXxXx

安娜本以为伤害克里斯托夫的内疚感会追随她一段时间，虽然她想的也没错，但她显然高估了自己真正纠结于此的程度。无论如何，她有两个非常好的排解途径。一是她和克里斯托夫达成了一致，短时间内不再见面，让他俩都能多想想其他事情。另外……另外就是艾莎，显然，当你时刻感受着全新的爱恋带来的喜悦时，就很难再去自怨自艾。

那天晚上过后，虽然她们还是为对方读书，却不再睡在同一张床上。这主要是因为她俩一致同意或许应该一步一步慢慢来，而如果她们每晚躺在彼此的怀抱里（直到换衣服的时候，安娜才发现她被种了一处相当清晰的吻痕），两人间激烈的化学反应会让这变得十分困难。事实证明，只是白天私底下交换几个吻和拥抱，她们都费了不少力气才控制住自己。

安娜倒不介意，她对城堡里的许多房间有了非常美好的回忆。她相信艾莎也乐在其中，但她希望这更多是出于情感而非生理反应，哪怕她对那方面同样非常、 _非常_ 期待，因为从她们迄今一起度过的时光来看，那一定会令人难忘。

不过，她努力不去多想，虽然艾莎的自制力确实令人印象深刻，但安娜有 _相当_ 自信只要用点心思就能让它土崩瓦解。她不会这么做，因为她希望在那一切发生前，她能注视着那双美丽的蓝眼睛，清楚知道她深爱着艾莎，一如艾莎深爱着她，分毫不差——这也是为了她俩好。所以，眼下她们可以说正在相互追求中，对这种表面上的不进反退，安娜心里却觉得颇为有趣。

她由此经历了一条陡峭的学习曲线。虽然她非常了解艾莎，过去却从没考虑过这类事情，比如该送她什么礼物，怎么能让她脸红，让她沉醉，诸如此类。在艾莎和她还是孩子的时候，该送什么礼物是她们父母要担心的事；就算考虑真正交往过的对象，她的经验也仅限于克里斯托夫。安娜并不认为艾莎对胡萝卜有任何偏爱，她肯定也用不着新雪橇，所以这件事一度让安娜有些头疼。

安娜发现，艾莎不喜欢贵重礼物——毕竟她是女王，贵重物品只是她们生活的一部分，并不值得在意。她们俩都试着为对方做些简单小事，比如安娜会叮嘱厨房准备艾莎喜欢的菜肴，或者设法不受打扰地和她独处一个小时。她姐姐喜欢的做法之一是确保在安娜上床前总有鲜花送到她卧室，让她夜夜带着微笑入睡。

另外，安娜近来才发现艾莎居然从小时候起就没再踏足过城堡花园，在一番目瞪口呆后，她下定决心要纠正此事。于是，在秋日午后依然温暖的阳光中，她们来到了这里。

这肯定是当季最后的玫瑰了，安娜估计它还在绽放的唯一原因就是它爬上了花园的石头围墙。在遮挡了秋风萧瑟的同时，又能接受阳光雨露，因此开得繁花似锦——从花尖浓郁的粉红到花瓣根部的金黄，色彩绚烂。

实际上，这颜色让她想起了什么。

“艾莎？”

回应紧挨着她耳边响起。“什么事？”

“天哪！”她一边抓住胸口努力平复心跳，一边朝笑咪咪的姐姐瞪了一眼。“别这样。”

“是你叫我的。”艾莎抗议。

“哦，是的。”安娜吃吃笑道，“我没想到你就在我身后。”她吐吐舌头，拉住艾莎的手，把年长姑娘拽到玫瑰旁站好，仔细打量一番，咧嘴笑了起来。“没错，”她点头认定，“和我想的一样，非常相称。”

艾莎蹙蹙眉头，蓝眼睛微微眯起。“什么相称？”她问道。

“颜色。”安娜伸手越过她，轻轻扯下一片花瓣，“这个，”她边说边把花瓣凑到艾莎唇边，“和这个。”

艾莎用那样温柔的眼神从玫瑰花瓣后看着她，仿佛安娜说了什么 _对得不能再对_ 的话，让她情难自禁。“我能想到更相称的。”她近乎狡黠地压低了嗓门，微微勾起嘴角。

“哦？”安娜用花瓣末端撩着她的脸颊。“是什么？”

微凉的手指抓住她的手，小心把它往下拽了一点。“这个，”艾莎说着，指指自己的嘴唇，然后指尖抚过安娜的嘴唇。“和这个。”

安娜胃里涌起一股…… _眩晕_ 般的翻腾感，仿佛有群蝴蝶不知什么时候跑了进去，现在突然拍打起翅膀，让她只想扭动身子大笑着跳起来像个孩子一样捂嘴尖叫。这几乎叫人无地自容，她真该好好想想她为什么这么享受它。

“哈。”她应了一声，然后不知怎么——不知怎么——居然忍住了笑，皱着眉头噘起嘴来。“我说不准……”她把花瓣从被艾莎抓住的那只手换到另一只手里，拿它拂过艾莎的脸颊。“我想你应该检查一下。才好确认。”

那对嘴唇比任何玫瑰都要柔软，两人嘴唇相接时，她能感觉到对方的微笑，还有腰被揽住的熟悉触感，看来艾莎很乐意帮她确认这件事。当然，艾莎说得没错，她们的嘴唇完美契合，因为不管她们的头扭向什么角度，不管她们的嘴唇是张是合，都不影响安娜捧住艾莎的脸回吻。哪怕偶尔有些笨拙（随着时间推移，这种情况越来越少了），她们也会一笑置之，因为这样和艾莎在一起感觉如此 _正确_ 。

最大的挑战就是学会如何保持这样微妙的接触而不失控，但她们也做到了，只是在分开时有点喘不上气来——不过安娜手里的花瓣就有点皱得不成样子了。

“哎呀。”她嘀咕一声，想把它捋平，但很快又微笑起来，因为艾莎吻了吻她的脸颊，又轻蹭着她的嘴唇，就在这光天化日下。“哦，你真是太让人分心了，”她故作责备道，“看看你都让我干了什么？”

“抱歉。”艾莎回答，虽然语气里殊无歉意，但她还是拈起那片花瓣，以她独有的方式解决了问题——她用同样纤薄的冰层压平了脆弱的花瓣，最后把那东西罩进一个完美的无色水晶球里，带着微笑递给安娜。“好些了？”

那些令人无法呼吸的瞬间根本没有减少，安娜心想。或者不如说，情况恰恰相反。

xXxXx

离别发生在她们交往一周半后，都是因为艾莎那群顾问的一次过分肯定。也可能是因为安娜在过去几周表现得 _太_ 好了一点。无论如何，她将前往米德海姆进行为期一周的访问（路上还要三天行程），会见民众，开展政务，显示首都并未遗忘那些边远地区。

安娜很高兴她不再被视为“多余”（她第一次当着艾莎的面用这个词形容自己的时候，整间屋子都被霜冻上了）。她很高兴顾问团能看到她自身的价值，在艾莎显然另有要务时放心由她出行，哪怕她并不喜欢在恋情才刚开始的时候和姐姐分开这么长时间。

艾莎也不喜欢这样，但与此同时，她深知她们生于王室肩负的职责。所以她什么都没说——至少没向安娜以外的任何人说过——但她的眼神一如既往地胜过千言万语。

“喂。”这次是安娜托起了艾莎的下巴，此刻她房间里只有她们两个人，她肩头披着一袭防雨的油布斗篷——至少能在她进入大家坚持要她搭乘的马车前，帮她保持身上干燥。“没事的，艾莎。这是种肯定，知道吧？”

“这是种 _极大的_ 肯定。”艾莎坐在炉火旁的一张椅子里，柔声纠正后，把她拽下来轻吻了一下。“但那不代表我不会想念你。”

“我知道。”安娜顺势靠过去，一手撩开斗篷下摆，直接坐在艾莎腿上，感觉熟悉的胳膊松松环住了她的腰，艾莎的鼻尖轻轻蹭着她的鬓角。“我也会想你的。”她轻声许诺，一边用指背抚摸那光滑的脸颊，一边回了一吻。“不过至少只要两周时间，对吗？”

“嗯。”艾莎点点头——她嘴角甚至勾起一丝微笑——但她眼里却写着不赞同的意思，那无言的悲伤看得安娜心里生疼。

于是她拥抱了她，就这么坐在原位，直到不得不动身的那一刻。

xXxXx

离开艾莎的那几个夜晚，安娜度过了有生以来最难熬的时光，她一度不明白这是为什么，因为她们过去也不曾真正相拥入眠。不过到第四天晚上（也是她到米德海姆的第一天），她终于意识到，她最思念的是那份知道自己只要穿过走廊敲敲门就能找到艾莎的安心感。

夜里情况总是最糟的。白天——就像她们不说话的那几周——她太过忙碌，无暇沉浸在自己的思绪中。离开阿伦戴尔的头五天过去了，安娜敢说她已经把镇上的人见了个遍，她有种感觉，她的工作进度可能比原定快了许多。地方议会似乎忙得连轴转，但话说回来，他们大概没想到她夜里也多半在处理文书。

她难以入睡，只好给自己找些事做。读完报告写完文件后，她就开始画图——都是些琐碎风景，艾莎肯定会比她画得好，但她还是想亲手画下来。她之所以会记住这些画面，主要是因为它们恰好是她对姐姐的思念强烈得无以复加时，眼中所见的事物，于是难以忘怀。

到米德海姆的第五天（离开城堡的第八天）结束时，安娜几乎完成了她在这里的所有工作——这也是件好事，因为她已经积累了两英寸厚的一摞素描，感觉一天比一天坐立不安。她是如此思念艾莎，仿佛她就是她身体的一部分，一想到还要在远离她的地方度过一夜……不行。就是不行。之前她俩总得有一个到这里来，她也知道她完成了许多不可能在家完成的工作，但现在她准备离开了， _立刻_ 就走，哪怕天色已晚。

和她同行的十多名护卫不到一刻钟就整装待发，然后安娜又花了近一个小时说服他们同意她离开马车骑上马背。

“那样我们可以更好利用时间。”她固执己见，双手叉腰，仰头瞪着那个金发的高个子中尉。“我向你保证，我的骑术不比你们任何人差。”

毫不夸张地说，宿营——像真正的士兵那样宿营——很艰苦，但她做到了，因为这能让她更快回家。跟一小群同龄人共同度过马背上的时光也很有趣，甚至中尉都开始真心敬重她而不是仅仅听命于她的头衔，但她猜想这是因为她确实能跟上他们。不仅如此，她还 _带领_ 着他们。她知道回首都的近路，因为她那天在王座厅听米德海姆的骑手描述过。她完全可以在马鞍上待一整天，不在乎风雨泥泞。她甚至可以睡在马鞍上——倒不是说她经常这么干，随着离首都越来越近，她感觉自己也越来越清醒了。

两天后的午夜时分（离开米德海姆53小时后），他们在毛毛细雨中带着满身泥泞踏进了首都。安娜几次三番提醒自己，才勒住胯下马匹缓步走过闪着水光的鹅卵石地面，没有脚跟一磕策马全速冲进城堡把里头的人统统吵醒。她知道自己浑身脏得不像样，当他们走进前院时，就连凯伊都眯眼看了半天才认出她。更不像样的是，她留下可怜的凯伊照顾十几号筋疲力尽的人马，自己却三步并作两步跨上了台阶，把湿乎乎的泥脚印踩得到处都是。

她没向任何人询问女王的下落（在这个点钟，倒也没什么人可问），径自小跑着穿过一条条灯火通明的走廊，因为她非常清楚在哪能找到她。她们都用同样的方式应对离别，她们所受的苦楚也是同样的。她们俩都睡不着觉，只能找事情分散注意力。但她成功在抵达书房前放慢了脚步。

她从未这样思念过克里斯托夫。她从不会在见不到他的脸、听不到他的声音时，感觉像是无法呼吸，从不会骑两天的马只为早点见他一面，从不会在长久离别后再见到他时，感觉仿佛肺里最后一口气都被抽离。

但这正是她走进艾莎书房，终于看见那白皙无瑕的肌肤、星光闪亮的秀发和清澈更甚宝石的眼眸时的感觉——她把那双眼睛看得清清楚楚，因为艾莎正 _目不转睛_ 地望着她，微笑着站起身来，安娜穿过房间扑进她的怀抱， _天哪_ ，感觉就像是一块干燥的海绵突然投入了热气腾腾的水里。

“你得去洗个澡。”艾莎对她说，低头看安娜满身是泥地贴在她身上，笑了起来。“我想，现在我们都得洗了。”

安娜微笑，抬手去擦艾莎脸上的泥点，却把它抹得更脏了，于是她笑得愈发灿烂。她已经筋疲力尽，腰酸背痛，气喘吁吁，她身上从记事起就没这么脏过，被风吹得凌乱，被雨打得透湿，但她感觉从没像现在这么好过。她的手指在艾莎发间留下新鲜泥泞的痕迹，把她拉向自己，然后她们的嘴唇相触了，这个吻里有着雨水、马匹、纸张、墨水和 _艾莎_ 的味道。

艾莎，她的蓝眼睛由内而外焕发出光彩，她伸出胳膊把安娜搂进怀里——全然不顾那满身泥泞——她的嘴唇如此美妙地契合着安娜的唇瓣，她微凉的手指滑进安娜湿透的斗篷下抚摸着她的后背，让安娜从心底里温暖起来。只是看着她，就令安娜胸口隐隐作痛。拥抱她，亲吻她，看到她露出只为安娜展现的微笑。深吸她身上的香皂气味，感受她肌肤的柔滑质感。倾听她在安娜吮吸啃咬她下唇时发出的低吟，感受她在两人终于分开时呼出的灼热。

这一切都令人悸痛，却是她能想象的最甜蜜的痛楚。然后安娜 _明白了_ 。

“我爱你。”她贴着那对嘴唇低声絮语，深深望进那双眼睛里，心跳得飞快，她感觉艾莎先是僵硬了一下，然后——难以想象地——把她抱得更紧，用前所未有的力道亲吻着她。她的心抵在安娜胸口砰砰乱跳，当安娜抱住她试图继续时，她不由得发出那样细弱的喘息，然后她们一起微笑，大笑，也许还有点喜极而泣。“我好爱你。”

xXxXx

在艾莎身边，工作——哪怕是文书工作——感觉也不那么枯燥了。安娜可能正看着一段时间以来最乏味的资料（新纪录是一周），但只要抬头对上艾莎的眼睛，她们就会相互做鬼脸、咯咯傻笑什么的，实在有趣。所以两人都没有会议安排时——现在顾问团不再忽视安娜，于是她也得出席会议了——她们通常会一起工作，在艾莎书房里，或者在安娜书房里（随着承担新职责而来的直接结果就是，她也有了自己的书房）。

她们完成了大量工作，虽然也经常忙里偷闲——最后往往是气喘吁吁，有时还有点脸红。因为艾莎实在太让人分心，藏书室里的书又 _不是一般多_ ，各方面的都有，所以安娜通常每天抽至少半个小时看书，哪怕这简直是种自虐行为。

她对艾莎怀有最最强烈的渴望，虽然知道自己在这一点上并不孤单（绝不）让她有种难以置信的安心感，但偶尔她也会非常挫败。不是因为她知道自己必须主动迈出第一步——那只是因为艾莎更年长，更有保护欲，不想强迫安娜——实际上，勾引艾莎的念头可以说令人兴奋（可能还有点令人生畏，因为安娜不是那种擅长挑逗的人）。不，她的挫败感来自试图找到恰当的（或者至少相对恰当的）时机，因为她不想刻意安排而造成太多紧张情绪，但也不希望事情像她们第一次 _睡在同一张床上_ 时那样发展，那样有点太快了，她真心希望她们能享受整晚的时光，而不是只有一两个小时。

在这两个极端之间折中就很好，现在安娜必须从头开始看这份报告，因为她明明读到了第五段，却完全想不起它写的是什么。

见鬼。

她们用这段时间简单相爱，这样很好，因为安娜学到了很多东西——既有从她找的书上看来的理论，也有她们忙里偷闲时的实践经验。现在她知道艾莎对她无力抵抗的模样有特殊情结，所以总喜欢那样扣住她的手腕，还知道艾莎占有欲颇为强烈，因为她每次看到自己在安娜皮肤上留下的印记，眼神总会变得深沉起来。

天气正日渐转冷，这或许是件好事，因为安娜这些天总穿着高领衣服。

至于安娜本身，她发现不管艾莎是羞怯不安还是大局在握（或者，任何介于两者之间的状态，但主要是这两者），对她都有难以置信的诱惑力。羞怯不安的艾莎从各方面来说都让安娜心跳加速，她那样红着脸，有时极力避开视线却还想偷看几眼，安娜只是做出扯开领口之类的简单动作，就能引起她那样强烈的反应。如果安娜持续刺激她（戏弄她）的时间够长，就会激发艾莎身上更强势的一面，她不再避开视线，反而一个眼神就能让安娜全身火热，她低沉沙哑的嗓音靠得那么那么近，直到安娜几乎无法思考。

所以说实话，她们俩似乎都对同样的事反应强烈，在彼此身边时既 _充满力量_ 又 _浑身无力_ 。这肯定是家庭通病，安娜微笑着想道，放下报告瞄向艾莎，反正她也看不进去了。

艾莎正在核对什么东西——至少看上去是这样，她眉头微蹙地盯着手里的文件，又像有疑问似的，不时朝一本翻开的书瞥上几眼。今天艾莎穿着绿色衣装而不是蓝色或者紫色，安娜敢说自己一整天都笑得像傻瓜一样，根本停不下来。

_我的。_

她非常理解艾莎为什么喜欢看她穿蓝色，是的，她也有颇具占有欲的一面。也许她有点无聊了，而艾莎又那么美，所以没过几分钟，她就把姐姐的椅子往后一拽（换来一声小小的惊叫），一屁股坐到桌上，再用穿靴子的脚把艾莎——还有椅子——拖回原位。

“嗨，看这边。”安娜拉长了调子。

“嗨？”艾莎靠回椅子里，挑起一边眉毛，同时勾起嘴角，打趣道，“希望你知道你坐在卡利登子爵上面了。”

安娜扭扭身子，直到能越过肩头往下瞥见最上面那封信函的一角。然后她手指攥着桌沿，笑嘻嘻地倾身向前，直到两人的脸几乎贴在一起。

“我没听到他抱怨。”她尽量让自己的语气充满挑逗性，效果显然不错，因为 _该死的_ 那抹红晕都让她有些分神了。“不过我猜我是——”她在座位上微微晃动，咧嘴一笑。“—— _妨碍_ 你工作了。”

“也可以这么说。”艾莎小声嘀咕着，抬手抹了抹脸，像是想擦掉那抹红晕。

“啊。”安娜点了几下头，抿着嘴强忍笑意。“好吧，抱歉。那我就不打扰了。”

她没来得及踩回地面，艾莎就吻住了她。看来，她还是 _有几分_ 魅力的。

xXxXx

“这是从何而来？”

“从厨房啊。”安娜边摸出一碗切好的水果放下，边照字面意思答道。“哦，主要是篮子里这些东西啦。柴火是从树林里来的，我猜。地毯我不太确定，但多半是科洛纳货，毛毯是登布拉克运来的外贸商品之类的。不过，拜托就别问我石头或者地板的事了。”

她极力克制着才没笑出声来，她 _听声音_ 都知道艾莎在翻白眼。“谢谢了，抠字公主。”

“不客气，讽刺女王。”安娜半忍着咯咯笑声，无比优雅地回敬道，接着就被人从身后一把揽住了腰。“喂！”她感觉柔软的嘴唇轻啄着她耳后的肌肤，于是在艾莎怀里扭来扭去，笑着叫道，“好痒！”

“我做什么动作你都痒。”艾莎贴在她鬓角喃喃低语，听起来对此颇为满意。

安娜缓缓吸了口气，只觉那双手从她腰部向上滑去，摸到了肋骨下缘。“也不是 _所有动作_ 。”她颤抖着呼出那口气，靠回艾莎温暖的怀抱里，感觉熟悉的胳膊又环住了她。“不然你想问什么？”

此刻她们正在安娜房间里，穿睡衣坐在厚厚的地毯上，挨着烧得正旺的炉火抵御窗外初降的寒霜。两人面前扔着各种小零食——多半于健康无益——壁炉边烤得热乎乎的石头上还摆着两只小食盒。安娜只觉艾莎动了动，接着就有张带花纹的柔软羊毛毯盖到了她身上。这气氛简直近乎浪漫，她心想，但她总得从什么地方开始，不是吗？

“我刚问这是从何而来。”艾莎淡淡地回答。“不过既然有人故意抠字眼，我还是换个问法吧。你希望用这达到什么目的呢？”

“没什么。”安娜叹了口气，抓住艾莎一只手。“好吧。不是为了，嗯……”

“性？”艾莎等着她点头。安娜没听到声音，却能感觉到姐姐吃吃轻笑。她脸红了，不是吗？“你完全可以说这个词，”她揶揄道，“你要做的就是张开嘴然后——”

“帮帮忙，如果你敢说什么 _随它吧_ 之类的鬼话，我一定要揍你一顿。”

艾莎哈哈大笑。坏心眼。“对不起。”她嗓音里殊无歉意，手指在安娜掌心里挣扎了两下，呼吸轻轻拂过安娜的耳朵。“你实在太可爱了。”

好吧。“可爱”和“诱人”、“魅力”或者“性感”扯不上什么关系，但这是个开始，不是吗？安娜可以接受“可爱”，许多时候，她也觉得艾莎很可爱。比如此刻，她扭头就能看见那可能是有史以来最傻乎乎的笑容，衬着那双闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛和洁白无瑕的牙齿。

还有那柔软粉嫩的嘴唇。近在咫尺。

等她们分开时，艾莎靠上了身后的床沿，安娜跨坐在她腿上，两人都有些衣衫不整。安娜为自己浑身颤抖而懊恼，因为这样艾莎一定会以为她满脑子只想着蹂躏她，她真的应该克制一点，于是她心里呵斥自己快点起来，直到她注意到……某些迹象。比如艾莎也在颤抖，她用指尖描摹着一天前留在安娜皮肤上的吻痕，目光隔着那身海水绿的丝绸扫过安娜的胴体，脸上泛起红晕来。

啊。

“艾莎？”她停顿一下，等着那双蓝眼睛抬起来，看到她努力控制着呼吸。“你是什么时候第一次意识到你想要我的？就像现在这样。”

“你是指我想要你，还是指我爱上你？”艾莎语调有些起伏，她停顿了几秒，显然在斟酌那个部位最安全，最后把手放在了安娜膝头。“有两个不同的答案。”

“那就两个都说。”安娜把一绺淡金的头发往后拨了拨，侧身拽过那碗水果，同时感觉一只手坚定地扶住了她的腰。“什么顺序都行。”她直起腰，拿了块甜瓜递到姐姐唇边。“吃。”

艾莎微微挑眉，咬了一口，然后她似乎完全忘记了咀嚼，只是盯着安娜把剩下的甜瓜塞进自己嘴里。她太目不转睛于安娜是如何吮掉拇指上最后一点果汁，甚至没注意安娜也在看她。安娜交叉双臂抱在胸前，看到那双蓝眼睛跟随着她的动作，终于忍俊不禁。知道自己对艾莎有如此影响，正像艾莎对她一样，感觉真的、真的很好。

“醒醒，小老虎。”她揶揄完，差点笑得脱力，因为艾莎猛地回过神来，终于看了她一眼，那模样让她想起一个伸手到漂亮的大罐子里偷饼干却被逮个正着的孩子。“所以你是说这是新生事物，或者……？”

那双蓝眼睛 _狠狠瞪着_ 她，但艾莎脸上红得厉害，以至那表情一点都不令人生畏。“是，也不是。”她把目光转向炉火，喃喃低语。“我有所觉察……好多年了，但是……直到加冕礼那天，我才意识到那感情有多炽烈。”

“是在加冕礼上，还是在晚会上？”安娜的语气认真起来，伸手轻轻把金发姑娘的脸转向自己。

“都是。”艾莎嘴角挂上了一丝苦笑，简单答道。“那对我来说是非常、非常漫长的一天，不过至少我学会了怎么掩饰我不那么…… _姐妹情_ 的冲动。”

“也许掩饰得太好了一点。”安娜小声抱怨一句，看到艾莎脸上的好奇表情，她陡然打住，心里暗自咒骂。

不过话说回来，也许实话实说才是最好的，不是吗？

“你瞧，”她终于叹了口气，小心维持着嗓音轻柔，不带怒气，“我不敢断言我知道为什么你在我身边时这么努力克制自己，但我估计这一方面是习惯使然，一方面也是不想……吓着我。对吧？”金发的脑袋点了点。“没错。我想这就是为什么你总是等着我来越过界线，等着我来给你信号，我很感动——真的。只是这样有时候感觉很孤独，因为我开始觉得我总像条色狼一样缠着你不放，而你只是不忍心伤害我的感情才这样顺从我。”

“安娜……”艾莎眼里透着心痛，双手捧起她的脸。“事情不是——”

“——不是这样的，我知道。”她轻声打断，抓住那双微凉的手，把它们拉下来拢在掌间。“从逻辑上、理智上来说，我知道那不是事实。可心底里——”她用一根手指点了点自己的鬓角，微微一笑。“心底里，我还是希望你能——主动一些。在有些时候。因为我很擅长怀疑自己对你的吸引力，哪怕我知道这很傻。”

艾莎只是……抿嘴调整着呼吸，无比安静，无比克制，微微低头，两眼紧盯着她们交缠的手指。哪怕艾莎看上去有些受伤，安娜还是听着炉火的劈啪作响，咬着自己的嘴唇，强忍住了收回那些话的冲动，因为她说的都是实话。

然后那双蓝眼睛重新注视着她，如此深沉而灼热，只是望着它们就让安娜呼吸一滞。

“在加冕礼上——甚至在 _教堂_ 里——每一次看到你，我都想把你拽到最近的空屋里，用牙扯掉你那身礼服。”艾莎低语，“你到北山找我的时候，我拼命克制着才没把你推到墙上然后——”她陡然止住，闭上眼睛发出一声低吟，在安娜掌间攥紧双手，轻叹一声。“相信我，安娜——你 _永远_ 都对我有吸引力。只是——这远远超出了我能控制的范围。”

“哦。”安娜呼出一口气，一时间百感交集，既愧疚于自己让艾莎不安，又混杂着得到确认的喜悦和满足——艾莎终于亲口承认她对安娜怀有强烈的渴望，正如安娜对她一样。不仅如此，汹涌而来的欲望更是让她小腹生出一股热流，为她的肌肤染上一抹红晕，尽管安娜知道当时的自己并不会那样坦然接受任何…… _关系进展_ ，但事到如今回头想象一下……

也许她应该重新订做那套礼服。再把她在艾莎冰宫里穿的那身衣服也找回来。不过这些可以晚点再说，现在被那双眼睛如此热切地注视着，她都有些惊讶自己居然还能思考。

“我渴望你， _那么_ 渴望你，我都害怕会把你吓跑。”艾莎继续说着，嗓音低沉，一个字比一个字更加沙哑。“我想对你做的太多太多，我甚至都不知该从哪开始。但最重要的是，我不想冒险让你因为这亲密来得太过突然而离开，你明白吗？”见安娜点头，她轻声叹息。“不过，我从没想过表现得好像我只是在顺从你，对于这一点，我真的很抱歉。”她停顿一下，从安娜掌心里抽出手来扶在她腰上，手指缓缓探进她上衣下摆，触到了滚烫的肌肤。“但我很乐意向你证明，你只是存在于这世上就对我有怎样的影响。如果你允许。”

一时间，安娜只能拼命提醒自己记得呼吸。微凉的手指若有若无地拂过她肚脐周围的肌肤，艾莎以前从没碰过她这里，如果只是这样简单轻触就让她身体起了这么大反应，那她简直无法想象这触碰在其他部位会是怎样的感觉。在她体内，欲望和紧张相互交战，还混杂着一丝骄傲，因为此时此刻，是 _艾莎_ 向她坦露了真情，安娜真希望自己有同样的好口才，但她甚至都快站不稳了。

所以她只是舔舔干涩的嘴唇，点下了头。“好。”

当艾莎亲吻她，当那熟悉的唇瓣带着甜瓜香气落下时，在心底的某个角落里，她知道出现尴尬的可能还是很大。她俩都没做过这种事，除了理论知识和过去几个月积累的一丁点实践经验，她们根本不知道该怎么办。不过，与此相对的是，艾莎只是用一根手指划过她的臀沟就能对她有怎样的影响，而 _她_ 只是喘息着靠近直到两人上身蹭在一起又能对艾莎有怎样的影响。

“如果我做了什么你不喜欢的事，”艾莎贴着她下巴低语，安娜能感觉到姐姐的手指正在解她衬衣的扣子。“就告诉我。好吗？”

“嗯。唔……”她需要动脑筋思考，所以她揪住艾莎的头发，直到那对令人分心的嘴唇不再那么靠近、那么令人分心。“只要你也一样。”这句话换来半是惊讶半是迷茫的停顿，安娜转了转眼珠。“别这么看着我。”她小声抱怨着，呼吸有些散乱。“今晚我对你也有些这样那样的想法。”

艾莎闻言一笑，又靠上前去。继续接吻时碰到了点小麻烦，因为两人都在微笑，结果她们喘息着边吻边笑，直到安娜的衬衣从肩头滑落，艾莎把她拉近了些，但这感觉甜蜜而温馨，不知怎么，她竟一点都不觉得紧张。甚至在艾莎双手抚过安娜赤裸的身躯时，感觉也是如此。不过她确实有问题需要解决，她下定决心要脱掉艾莎的上衣，而且最好在她喘息得没法亲自参与这过程前动手。

两人上身第一次真正肌肤相亲时，艾莎的呻吟如此低沉绵长，让安娜浑身颤抖。当艾莎的嘴唇在她脖颈上缠绵时，她吃吃轻笑，却又戛然而止，因为她意识到这是个新的敏感点——实际上，她之前就发现艾莎这里很敏感——看来她也同样敏感，因为此刻她能做的就是啜泣着拱起身子，抓住艾莎的脑袋头发肩膀，在千百次微小却愉悦的快感冲击中，提醒自己保持呼吸。

 _天哪_ ，两人分开时，她抬头对上了艾莎的眼睛。那是怎样一双眼睛啊，如同无瑕的宝石映出最明亮的火光，让安娜深陷其中——深陷在那片 _渴望_ 之中——她看到那双眼眸深处有什么东西收紧了，与此同时，艾莎的手指悄然滑过她裤腰边缘，安娜反射性地抬起腰胯，因为她虽然知道热量正向小腹汇集，但直到感觉到那微凉的触碰，她才意识到那里竟已如此滚烫。

“起来。”艾莎贴着她嘴唇小声说，双手扣在安娜臀部往上拉，直到她注意到安娜正盯着她看。“怎么了？”

“你在和我开玩笑吗？”安娜脱口问道，“你要我 _起来_ ？”

“……对啊？”

安娜简直想诅咒她，却终究只是咂咂嘴，叹了口气。“还记得上周厨房做的那盘甜点吗？那种叫果冻的东西？颜色鲜艳，很漂亮，摇摇晃晃的？”

艾莎的表情仿佛安娜刚要求她扇动胳膊飞到月球上去。“什么——是的，我当然记得，可那个和这有什么关——”

“现在我的腿就和它一样！”安娜喊道，见艾莎眨眼窃笑，她呻吟一声。“真的——现在我根本站不起来。”

“我就当这是恭维了。”艾莎说。要不是那副得意的表情在她脸上那么可爱，安娜一定会扇她一巴掌。她转而咬向艾莎喉咙边的柔软肌肤，感觉到姐姐身体的抽搐时，她笑了起来。

“就是你。”她喃喃道，在那片肌肤上吮吸一阵子，用力舔了一舌头，又是一口咬下去，换来一声嘶哑的喘息。

“ _天哪_ ，安娜！”

“早说了让你二选一的。”安娜埋在她脖颈间低喃，咧嘴一笑——她感觉到艾莎的身体又抽搐了一下，这次是笑的。

“该死，别在这时候逗我笑。”艾莎喘息着恳求道，“我脑子转不过来了。”

“哎呀。”安娜噘起嘴，却还是退开放了姐姐一马。“真扫兴。”她抱怨完，在艾莎唇上轻啄了一口，几乎是从艾莎腿上滚下来，踉跄起身。她一手扶着床沿才保持住平衡，不过这是件好事，因为当她低头望去，看到艾莎面带红晕、发丝凌乱、上身袒露地坐在那里时，她脑海里一片空白。

_哇_ _。_

“你还好吗？”艾莎边问边跪坐起来，把手放回安娜腰胯上，嘴唇轻轻扫过她肚脐下方的肌肤。安娜一手抚摸着那头金发，只是点头，因为此刻她真的一个字都说不出来——至少说不出感叹词以外的内容，而那些感觉并不适合眼下——所以她只是专心保持着呼吸，挺直身子，任艾莎的手指勾住她的束腰带拖拽，几秒钟后，她已经全身赤裸地坐在床沿。

“你也是。”她说完，趁艾莎起身，将拇指探进包裹姐姐腰胯的深蓝色绸缎里。在那层织物下面，有太多光滑白皙的肌肤她还没触碰，但没等安娜纠正这个重大错误，艾莎就双手按在她肩头，动作轻柔地将她推倒在床上。

安娜蹙起眉头，因为艾莎没有和她一起爬上床，反而溜回了地面。“你不是要——”

金发姑娘摇头止住她，微凉的双手抚上她的大腿，那感觉让她几乎无力用胳膊肘撑住自己。然后那双手抓住她的腰胯往前拽了一点，安娜再次呼吸一滞，因为她多少知道接下来会怎么发展了。

“记得我刚才怎么跟你说的吗？”艾莎轻咬她大腿和躯干相接处的肌肤，仍是一瞬不瞬地注视着安娜的眼睛。

“嗯哼。”安娜呼出一口气，手指攥紧床单。“如果你做了什么我不喜欢的事，就告诉你。”

“很好。”艾莎微笑着在她胯骨上落下一个缠绵的吻。“牢牢记住了，好吗？”

安娜本想回答——至少点点头——但艾莎吮吸着她大腿内侧的肌肤，温暖的呼吸拂过她的腿根，此刻她真的无法 _思考_ 。她甚至无法 _去看_ ，因为艾莎的眼睛是如此灼热，在感觉到舌头的第一次舔舐时对上那双眼睛——更别提看到那双眼睛闭上，听到艾莎呻吟——就足以让她像没了骨头一样瞬间瘫倒在床上。然后艾莎……开始动作，或者调整姿势什么的，她触到了某个点，让安娜又拱起身子，双手伸过头顶抓住床单、被褥或者任何触手可及的东西， _这下_ 她小声咒骂起来。也不知骂的什么。

这几乎有些过火，因为艾莎显然正一个个动作试过去，安娜心知自己本该给她些暗示，告诉她什么管用什么不管用，但 _每个动作都很管用_ ，她只希望自己的身体反应已经足够，因为她真的没法表达更多了。刺激淹没了她的感官，完全彻底得有些可怕，因为这感觉就仿佛床铺、地板甚至 _城堡_ 都从她身下消失，让她抓不住一丝一毫。

当艾莎的唇含住某个位置吮吸时，安娜身子整个拱了起来，直到和床垫接触的只剩下后脑勺和臀部，喉咙里不由自主发出一声嘶哑的呐喊，她像在坠落，却什么也抓握不住，这 _太过火太过火太过火了！_

“ _妈的_ ，艾莎——停下！”她一把抓住那头淡金的头发拽开，胸口起伏不定，几乎呜咽起来。“停下，停下，这……妈的，太过火了。”

“好的，好的。”艾莎声音紧绷绷的，听上去有些担心，但她的手是温柔的，缓缓抚摸着安娜的大腿和腰腹，她一边在安娜肌肤上落下轻柔眷恋的吻，一边爬回床上。“对不——”

“不许你——”安娜猛吸一口气，等到艾莎足够靠近，就把姐姐拉下来吻住。味道不太一样，她心想，但并不令人反感。“——道歉。只是这感觉——真的太刺激了点——有些吓人。”

“好吧。”艾莎低声应着，又吻了她一下，躺到她身边，一只手缓缓在安娜肚脐上方的肌肤上画着小圈。“好吧。你想停下吗？我是说，完全停下。”

她真是太善解人意了，体贴得叫人受不了，可安娜听到这问题，心里直想诅咒她。但她忍住了，只是喉咙里挫败地低吟一声。

“艾莎，我爱你，可你要敢现在停下，我发誓会让你吃不了兜着走。”对方出人意料的轻笑让她也笑起来，她伸出颤抖的手描摹着艾莎的脸颊。“不，我不想停下。我只要你靠近点。好吗？”

“当然。”艾莎微笑。安娜感觉有只手正向她身下试探，于是微微抬起后背。然后她们又吻在了一起——轻柔而舒缓——安娜意识有些眩晕，只觉大片丝一般柔滑的赤裸肌肤从头到脚和她亲密厮磨。感觉 _如此火热_ ，但并不 _过火_ 。从艾莎发丝垂在安娜胸前的微微撩动，到她腰胯在安娜掌下的弧度，从那轻轻顶开安娜双腿的膝盖，到那微凉的触摸——开始轻如羽毛，然后越来越坚定，终于贴上安娜两腿间的濡湿，几乎夺去她的呼吸， _艾莎_ 的身体也回应般地绷紧了。

安娜仰头呜咽起来，因为这是她唯一 _能_ 做的。她一只手纠缠在艾莎发间，几乎没注意那柔软的嘴唇和温暖的呼吸是如何拂过她的脸庞。她差点就聚集起仅存的一点意识开口说话，但就在这时，艾莎探进了第一根手指，然后——在短暂的停顿和安娜恳求似的低吟后——是第二根，于是其他一切都被彻底抛到了脑后。

艾莎用胳膊揽着她肩膀紧紧抱住她，在她耳旁柔声低语。安娜根本不知道她在说什么，但她努力倾听着她的声音，感觉着她的肌肤。她也想触碰艾莎，让艾莎分享她此刻的感受，但那只能等等再说，因为此刻她所能做的就是专心感受那两根修长、优雅、 _有魔法的_ 手指在她体内耕耘、扭动、伸展。它们近乎探索地逡巡着触到某个点时，安娜猛地把头往后一仰，叫出声来，她意识到——从脑海深处的某个角落里意识到——它们可能找到了。

“看着我。”艾莎低声絮语，安娜终于有一瞬睁开了眼睛。紧接着，艾莎的拇指抚过另一处，她只能抓住艾莎的肩膀努力 _保持呼吸_ ，但有只手小心地纠缠在她发间，撑住了她的脑袋，然后她感觉光滑的皮肤贴上她的额头，温暖的呼吸拂过她的嘴唇和下巴。“看着我，安娜。让我看到你。求你了。”

 _求你了_ _。_ 安娜愿意为她做任何事，她逼着自己重新睁开眼睛，所见是一片完美的蓝，望不到尽头，拥有一切可能的色调，它是那么美—— _她_ 是那么美——她想告诉她，但体内涌起一股无比强大的湍流，她能做的就是拼命支撑着，感觉潮水随那两根手指的每一下抚摸升高、升高再 _升高_ ，直到她所知的只剩下艾莎的触碰，艾莎的眼睛，艾莎的肌肤、温暖和挚爱，还有艾莎，艾莎， _艾莎_ 。

她看见那双美丽眼眸里同样的情愫，注意到体内涌起第一波热浪，初时还算低调，随后便喷薄而出。她意识到自己的手指正抠进那白皙无瑕的肌肤里，她觉得自己可能喊了句什么，然后，就只剩下温暖，光明，还有无尽的蓝色海洋。

当世界在脑海中重新汇聚时，安娜首先感觉到的，是艾莎的手指正轻柔缓慢地由她发间穿过。现在她又躺在她身边了，她俩肯定都是如此，因为有条胳膊正从身后环着她，温暖而柔软的肌肤整个贴着她前身。那肌肤也是她所见的第一样事物，第二样——当她微微转过头时——却是那双无瑕的蓝色眼眸，这景象已足够让她落下泪来，因为艾莎那样看着她，仿佛她所有的梦想、愿望和异想天开都在这一刻成为现实。

“但愿这是喜悦的泪水。”艾莎柔声说着，轻轻擦去她的眼泪。安娜浅笑一声，但点了点头，虽然她能看出艾莎是在开玩笑，但也捕捉到了玩笑背后暗藏的恐惧，深知不能再让姐姐误会。

不过，她可以打消那些疑虑，于是她侧过脑袋吻住那对柔软的嘴唇，感觉到艾莎立刻屈服，带着一声满足的喟叹沉浸其中，她抵着姐姐的唇微笑起来。

 _这是正确的_ ，她的心在唱歌。她在艾莎颈侧亲吻吮吸 _啮咬_ ，感觉到自己的名字就在唇下振动。她的手漫游在那任何人所能梦想的最光滑、最完美的肌肤上，然后翻身俯在艾莎上方。纤长的手指纠结在她发间，她把头埋向一侧柔软丰满的胸脯，寻找捕捉着肢体和言语的暗示，因为对她管用的不一定就对艾莎管用。有时有点笨拙，就像之前一样，却又包含了探索、学习和轻柔的呻吟，穿插着温柔的爱抚，感觉温暖，欢愉，或许还有几分令人心悸，但……这是 _你和我_ 成为了 _我们_ 。

“ _安娜。_ ”随着她的触碰越来越亲昵，艾莎呼吸急促起来， _妈的_ ，听到艾莎这样唤出她的名字，安娜几乎无法思考，她需要让大脑保持一点清醒，于是一把抄住姐姐后脑勺用吻封住了那对唇。

这个吻一直持续到她拇指画着小圈，小心翼翼地向下压去——艾莎头往后仰，一声高亢的呻吟响彻屋内，让安娜皮肤上漾过一阵酥麻。能令姐姐发出这样的声音，她心中喜不自胜，所以看到艾莎咬住嘴唇努力噤声时，她简直想 _大吼一声_ 。

“让我听到你。”她哑声低语，咬住一边挺立的乳头，由此引出的喘息让她浑身战栗。那双眼睛—— _哦天哪，那双眼睛_ ——睁得老大，宝石般的蓝色上薄雾笼罩，目光落在她脸上时，又陡然变得清晰，眼前所见让艾莎颤抖起来。她面色潮红，身形弓起，汗水淋漓，如此 _如此_ 完美地紧贴着（迎合着， _包容着_ ）安娜，嘴唇又红又肿，手指缠绕在安娜发间，她们再次吻在一起，然后她是 _她的_ 了。

看到艾莎在她的触碰下丢盔弃甲，那感觉既原始又刺激，还有种几近兽性的 _欲求_ 。她抽动手指，同时吮吸着姐姐耳后的敏感点，只觉心底某种东西纠结起来，近乎疼痛，因为艾莎那样突然、那样强烈地呐喊挺身，让安娜几乎承受不住。

 _而这，_ 她确信无疑， _就是激情，_ 当那双手以惊人的力道抓住她的肩膀、手臂、腰胯，被单或者床头板时，当低沉的渴望和高亢的呐喊让她呼吸急促时，当艾莎不顾一切地吻住她的唇，在共同的律动中迎向她，让这结合更紧密、 _更深入_ 时，当她看着她坚强、优雅、无人可比却又如此人性的姐姐如弓弦般绷紧身体，难以自拔地彻底迷失在 _安娜带给她的_ 快感中时——就是在那一刻，她真正明白了，这就是最臻于极致的美。她不信，她不信有人敢他妈表示反对。

因为，当她们又是笑又是哭地相互亲吻着，直到艾莎再一次在她的双手和嘴唇下喘息（她不想停止触摸她，决不）时，安娜下定了决心，只要一息尚存，她就会守护这一切。再次付出生命也在所不惜。

“ _安娜！_ ”

至死不渝。

xXxXx

故事是从一幅油画和两颗伤透的心开始的，却以一间洒满月光的卧室和安娜在艾莎裸背上描摹的手指宣告结束。

有趣的是，她微笑着在姐姐袒露的肩膀上落下一吻，心里想道，这感觉更像一个全新的开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有人要冷水吗？  
> 哦，我想我们算是经历过各种情绪啦。我们在这上头花的时间可不少，因为卧槽这本来应该只是个五千字的小短篇啊。  
> *脱帽致敬* 感谢诸位赏光。一如既往地欢迎留言评论，非常感谢。


	5. 第五章 承诺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icest（如果都看到这里了你还为此惊讶，那我也帮不了你了），肉，有道具（冰制阳具，这不是圈内通用套路吗？），轻微占有欲，啃咬，情绪起伏。  
> 再说一遍，有肉（但不是主要内容）——别在公共场合阅读。  
> 还有，视角转换——这次是从艾莎视角来写的。

“艾莎……”

 _天_ ，这声音。她低吟着埋进嘴唇下方那片被火光照亮的平滑肌肤，双手感觉到那温暖的人儿猛抽了一口气，她一次又一次扭动腰胯，直到一声突如其来的急促喘息令她从身体最深处颤抖起来。

安娜是 _如此_ 完美。就像一尊希腊雕像，又或者一件文艺复兴时期的难得佳作，从某种意义上来说，她将会、也 _必定_ 是值得全人类爱慕的典范，因为没有人能比安娜更完美。它渗透在点点滴滴中，从她双腿的屈伸，到她们的身体甚至背对面时都能达到的吻合，从她向后仰头时她的发丝如何散落在艾莎肩上，到她的臀部曲线如何完美贴合艾莎的大腿。

她们是如此契合，就像为彼此而生，仿佛同一台机器的组件。而且是台润滑良好的机器，一个淫荡的念头在她脑海中闪过，但艾莎只是贴着安娜的肌肤微微一哂，就把这念头抛到了脑后，以免自己笑出声来。倒不是说她们从没在这种情况下一起放声大笑，但此刻她只想去看、去听、去 _感受_ 安娜在她怀里的事实。

“我爱你。”她贴在那温暖的耳廓旁低语，用鼻尖拨开几绺火红的碎发，轻咬其下的肌肤，换来一声半带哽咽的呻吟。“你好美，安娜。完美无缺。”

她知道，这时候安娜可能根本听不到她说了什么，因为安娜已经彻底迷失了。艾莎能感觉到她的脚在自己脚边蜷曲勾起，她向后靠在艾莎怀里，全靠艾莎的胳膊拦腰抱着才没倒下。她发丝湿答答地贴在额头上，两眼紧闭，呼吸粗浅，她的手抬起落在艾莎发间，随着每一次轻缓的冲刺，时而放松时而攥紧。艾莎的手指一路游走，在她脖颈和胸脯上洇开最美好诱人的红晕，每当触碰到敏感的乳房或者挺立的乳头时，安娜就挺身迎合着她的手，发出低低啜泣。

这结合舒缓、稳定而又甜蜜，她俩都知道这样拖沓的节奏无法带来尽情释放，但在此刻，释放并不重要。重要的是贴近是亲密是 _爱恋_ ，因为她已经明白，在十三年的分离后，安娜 _需要_ 贴近——需要感觉到艾莎就在身旁，需要沉浸于她的抚摸、她的声音、她的气息和她的一切，而不管安娜需要什么，艾莎就算拼上性命也会为她办到。于是她低喃，拥抱，抚摸，亲吻。她给出了她所能奉献的一切，甚至更多，因为尽管难以置信，但每次她们这样在一起的时候，她总能窥到自己内心更深的角落，发现自己对安娜的爱更进了一分。

安娜远比她自认为的要好——她广受民众、士兵和艾莎本人的热爱，自己却不明就里。她活泼开朗，善良体贴，又有一颗全国乃至全世界最宽容博爱的心。她在天生的好奇心驱使下阅读、探究、发问，也只有她能说服艾莎试着制作出她此刻使用的这件道具，更别提让艾莎多少习惯它的存在——起初艾莎对此很不自在，因为她一度（现在也还是）担心她会伤到安娜。

使用道具并非她们床笫间的常态，但不可否认，它能在安娜体内抵达艾莎手指较难触及的位置——况且，在数次尝试和既尴尬又有趣的学习后，如今它几乎总能让她们同时进入忘我境地。正如此刻，安娜调整姿势直到两人正面相对，艾莎趴在她身上，安定地依偎在她两腿之间。艾莎甚至没注意这是怎么发生的，她一向很容易被安娜的亲吻分神。

感觉到那对膝盖勾住她的腰胯，艾莎呻吟一声，然后又是一声——当她扭动下身时，安娜拱起腰，让艾莎的胳膊有了乘虚而入的空间，一把从背后搂住她，将两具躯体贴得更紧。一双温暖的手捧起她的脸，她们又吻在一起——只是蜻蜓点水般的轻触——安娜的眼睛半睁着，在火光中显出巧克力般的棕褐色，但艾莎的经验告诉她，它们实际上是明亮的翠绿色，因为除去两人最为渴望的身体接触，艾莎还渴望 _观察_ （因为她很少看到她），正如安娜渴望 _倾听_ （因为她很少听到她）。

“我就爱这样把你抱在怀里。”她贴着安娜的唇低声絮语，用嘴封住了那声回应般的低吟，同时感觉安娜的手指在她发间收紧了。“我还是不敢相信你是我的了。”她腰胯陡然下压，安娜猛地往后仰头，在无声的呐喊中紧闭上眼，几秒后又睁开，双手拉着艾莎靠向自己，直到两人额头抵在一处，呼吸彼此交缠。

“我是你的。”安娜许诺，哪怕隔着欲望的薄雾，艾莎也能看到她眼中的爱意。“正如你是我的。这才公平。”然后她们一边微笑一边亲吻，安娜双手拂过她的肩胛落在她背上，深陷进肌肤里，嗓音变得支离破碎，艾莎加快了节奏，将一只手探进两人身体之间，用拇指在安娜腿根处画起了小圈。

天知道她曾多少次梦想过这样的时刻，但都无法与现实相提并论。亲眼看到安娜像现在这样卸下防备，在她手底下弓起后背，脚跟深陷进床垫里，腰腹紧绷，指甲也抠进她的肌肤……这情景美得超乎她所有想象。高潮淹没了她，那一刻，烟火在她眼前绽放，快感来得如此强烈，她甚至没能像往常那样发出呐喊。能听到的只有急促的喘息和低沉、嘶哑、绵长的呜咽，加上那紧贴着艾莎躯体的压力，足以令她坠落虚空。但她安全落进那双貌似纤细的胳膊怀抱里，感觉下方那颗心和她自己的一样声如擂鼓，她刚用颤抖脱力的手解下道具，就被一个令人窒息的长吻封住了双唇。

缠绵许久后，安娜起伏不定的呼吸渐渐平稳，在艾莎注视下一边舔着嘴唇，一边若有所思地盯着床的顶篷。然后她噘起嘴，把那双依然幽深的眼眸转向艾莎。

“我感觉不到我的腿了。”她无比认真地说，艾莎所能做的就是将额头靠上她汗水淋漓的肩膀，抵着那温暖的肌肤嗤笑一声，哪怕这换来责备似的轻轻一拍。“是啊，你就笑吧，小老虎。”

“喵呜。”艾莎吻住嘴唇下方的柔软肌肤，感觉安娜的手指穿过她的发丝，于是哼了哼。她清楚记得这个昵称诞生时的情景，那是她们第一次相拥着在床上醒来，距今不过短短几个月，却仿佛一生的时光。她没料到它会保留下来，但事实就是如此，虽然艾莎从没想过自己像猫，但她喜欢这个称呼。不过此刻，她伸手在安娜腿后轻轻抚过，吃吃笑着听妹妹发出愤慨的抗议，那条纤长的腿也抽搐了一下。

“明显有感觉，我看你的腿没问题。”她笑嘻嘻地下了结论，用双手和膝盖撑起身子，“还有，你反应确实非常激烈。”

安娜狠狠瞪了她一眼，艾莎赶忙夹紧胳膊，但那几根手指一下戳在她手肘内侧，让她差点就整个人趴在妹妹身上。那对膝盖又勾住了她的腰胯，眨眼之间，安娜就用一边胳膊肘撑着身子凑了上来，另一只手轻车熟路地由艾莎身前一路抚摸下去，探进了两根手指。

“你还挺得意。”安娜在她耳边低喃，艾莎只能断断续续地呻吟，因为她的身体还处于异常敏感的状态，而安娜如今早已熟知每一处敏感点，下手直奔目标而去。“没关系——你完全有理由得意。”安娜的嘴唇轻蹭着一小片肌肤，这个位置总是能在她血管里播下流火，艾莎用尽全力才撑住身子，但她能感觉到自己的胳膊在颤抖。“但作为回报，我要看看我最快用多长时间能叫你在我手底下溃不成军。”

这一次，耗时是半分钟。

“你真是贪得无厌。”艾莎瘫在床上，意识刚恢复清醒，就这样低声评价。

安娜正舒展四肢躺在她身边，闻言单手支起脑袋，把她从头到脚又从脚到头地打量了一遍，咧嘴一笑。“可不。”

xXxXx

从书房窗口，艾莎勉强能望见兵营的操场。这里位置太高，她只能认出安娜独特的发色，还有白斗篷上同样独特的鲜红兜帽。但她早就学会了如何用冰制作透镜，只要一架微微泛蓝的小望远镜就能看清外面的情况。看到妹妹脸上的微笑，她不由也笑了起来。安娜似乎不知怎么感觉到了有人在看她，扭过头去，把一只手背到身后。尽管冬日寒风刺骨，她却没戴手套，小麦色的肌肤衬着厚重的白色斗篷很是显眼，艾莎很容易就能看到她把中指和无名指扣向掌心，伸开余下三根手指。

艾莎笑得愈发灿烂，因为她一下认出了这个手势——这是安娜从一名士兵那里学来的，转头就教给了艾莎。有那么一瞬，她几乎相信她要融成一滩开心地冒着泡的雪水。

_哦，_ _好吧_ _。_ _噜噜噜，噜噜噜_ _。_

“陛下？”她回过头，看见凯伊在门边探着脑袋，她手指微微一动，那架望远镜就化为冰尘消失了。“只是提醒您，顾问团很快就到。”

“当然，凯伊。”艾莎对他微微一笑，“谢谢你。吩咐厨房准备些简餐——最好是时令菜——大概一小时后送过来。我敢说大家到那时肯定都饿了。”

“是的，正好赶上午餐时间。”凯伊鞠躬认同道，“如您所愿。”

“要是让安娜同意什么事也有这么容易就好了，比如早上起床。”门重新关上后，艾莎喃喃低语，微笑着摇了摇头。安娜一旦下定决心，就可以非常…… _有说服力_ （倒不是说艾莎需要她费多大力气说服），所以这一天开始得比预定晚了许多，她不得不抓紧时间干活。不过，她现在已经大致赶上了进度，只要待会儿的御前会议没有延迟，她说不定还能腾出五分钟，在下一项任务开始前休息一下。

不管这是不是圣诞前最后一个工作日，她都不在乎晚点起床，哪怕此后一整天都要加班加点。一觉醒来就感觉安娜跨坐在她身上，那对唇在她赤裸的肌肤上一路留下灼热的印记，真是……绝妙的“早安”问候。让她至今想起来仍快活得发抖，而且她敢说她会继续抖好一阵子。

正当她沉浸在如此思绪中时，十多名御前顾问走进屋来，而她太过分神，甚至没注意到他们靠近，直到其中一人清了清嗓子。

“您还好吗，我的女王？”奥伯格皱起他灰白的眉毛，担心地问。他身材矮胖，已经上了年纪，发际线后退得厉害，有双温暖的深色眼睛，从她祖父在位时就是御前顾问。“您脸色好像有点红。”

自从她和安娜成为情侣以来，已经不是第一次发生这种情况，艾莎一边诅咒着自己越来越容易走神的脑子和白皙的肤色，一边努力压下脸上突如其来的潮红。

“我没事，阿方斯。”她习惯性地对他直呼其名——过去这很可能被视为有意施恩，但她并不特别在意。毕竟，在她将炎夏变为寒冬然后又回归夏日的那一刻，传统就成为了过去时；而当她把妹妹领上床的时候，更是把仅存的一点规矩都抛到了脑后——虽然后面这件事并不为众人所知。“可能是早餐不太合胃口。没什么关系。”

“那就好，陛下。”他褐色的眼眸里闪着兴奋的光芒，“毕竟，要是您在生日前病倒就麻烦了。”

这引得其他几位顾问一阵窃笑，艾莎转转眼珠，在书桌后坐好。

“到此为止吧，各位先生。”她看着他们也各自落座，挖苦道，“我已经让步同意举办一场舞会，只要求它是圣诞庆典的一部分，接着又做了个可疑的选择，把 _这件事_ 全权交给我妹妹处理。”笑声更多了，艾莎叹了口气。“我路过大厅的时候，所有仆人都藏着笑，甚至当我向安娜打听细节时，她也笑个不停。所以拜托——到此为止吧。”

屋里笑声四起，艾莎忽而想起这个月来御前会议的气氛比过去愉快了许多——更确切地说，是在迂腐守旧的格林维少校再次被艾莎训斥，终于主动请辞以后。顶替他的是阿尔韦斯上尉，这位高个子的金发新贵如今是安娜的忠实拥趸。自从两天马不停蹄地从米德海姆返回后，那十多名士兵就对他们的公主充满敬畏，安娜由此奠定了如今在阿伦戴尔军中的地位。

“说到这里，上尉。”艾莎歪过脑袋看着阿尔韦斯，目光不算尖锐，却直截了当，“下次我妹妹在兵营里受伤的话，不管是多轻的伤，请务必向我报告。她两周前顶着一只乌青的眼圈来吃晚餐，把我吓了一大跳。”

“遵命，我的女王。”阿尔韦斯微微低下刮得干干净净的脸，他像艾莎一样肤色白皙，哪怕稍带了些日晒后的棕褐，脸上红晕仍被衬得格外显眼。“非常抱歉，但公主说——”

“——说她职位比你高，还说她会亲自向我报告。”艾莎摆摆手，接上了他的句子。“我能想象，是的，虽然我从现在开始要求你首先服从我的命令，但我不会怪罪你和你的人当时听了她的话。我想如今您也很清楚，我妹妹 _相当_ 固执。”

“也算是家庭传统，陛下？”恩格福什议员一语双关，又引得一片笑声，不过这次很快就多多少少平息下去。

艾莎勾起嘴角笑了笑，合拢双手放在桌上。“鉴于此刻开的是政治会议，参事官，我既不能承认也不能否认。”她如此回答，引起一片低沉却诚挚的笑声。

每月两次的御前会议 _绝对_ 愉快了许多，更别提还少了许多呆板。实际上，他们一个个都喜气洋洋，半小时后，事实证明他们的效率也因此提高了许多，因为他们只用这点时间就解决了原定两个小时的议题。

简直非同凡响，艾莎暗自思忖，一个人的离去竟能带来如此变化。

“今日议程到此结束，”她大声说，“这几天有没有其他事项尚未列入？我们下次会议肯定会被新年议题排得满满的，所以有问题最好现在提出来。”

众人鬼鬼祟祟地交换着目光，除了衣料窸窣声，屋里一片寂静。艾莎忍住一声叹息和翻白眼的冲动，勾起嘴角露出一抹微笑。

“我想你们早该知道我不咬人了吧，各位先生，”她说着把下巴搁在交叉的手指上，“你们明显有话要说，拜托，想说就说吧。”

“遵命，陛下。”不出所料，开口的是奥伯格，因为他在御前会议中任职最久，也是年纪最长的人。“请您见谅，但这是件对您非常私人的事。”

艾莎只是挑起一边眉毛，奥伯格抬起头来。

“我的女王，民众普遍希望看到您安定下来。您正值适婚年龄，既然近来一些……波澜都已平息——”

“——你们希望我成婚。”艾莎打断他，她心底一片冰凉，她都惊讶自己居然还能呼吸——更别提开口说话了。实际上，她几乎听不出自己的声音了，看到奥伯格点头，她停顿了片刻，一边呼唤着安娜总拿来取笑的冷静心态，一边庆幸她妹妹没有出席这次会议，因为安娜对这个提议肯定有话要说，而她相信那不会是赞美之词。

倒不是说她自己就有什么客套念头。此时此刻，她脑海里思绪飞转，疯狂地兜着圈子大声尖叫，她全力克制着才没勃然大怒。相反，她舔舔嘴唇，双手按着桌子缓缓起身。

“先生们。”她目光尖锐地盯着顾问团，发觉自己嗓音无比平静，“在我们继续这个话题前，我先把几件事说清楚。虽然我深知我作为执政女王身居高位，但我无意在婚姻问题上玩任何把戏。除非为了我本人的幸福，否则我不会接受任何誓约；我也不会为了经济或者政治因素，就邀请任何人走进我的生活 _或者_ 我的卧房。我已亲眼见证过真爱的力量，我拒绝抛开这一点考虑婚姻问题。都听清楚了吗？”

顾问们不约而同地眨了眨眼。

“当然，陛下。”奥伯格认同道。

“很好。”艾莎盯着桌面上的木头纹理，缓缓吸了口气。“我想，你们既然提起这事，心里不会没有预定人选，那么，你们想 _建议_ 我和谁成婚？”

“当然是安娜公主，陛下。”恩格福什说着微微蹙眉，仿佛这本该是非常明显的，“商贩们告诉我，街头巷尾最近都在传颂她对您的真爱之举如何拯救了阿伦戴尔。”

“是的。”阿尔韦斯上尉点头附和。“兵营里也一样，虽然这主意 _确实_ 不同寻常，但我的人决不会反对小红帽的幸福。我们誓死追随她。当然，还有您，我的女王。”他像是过后才想起来，又补了一句。

那群人你一言我一语地说着，艾莎盯着他们，两眼瞪得老大，只觉一阵强烈的窒息感，仿佛有人刚在她肚子上打了一拳似的。如果只是她和安娜的关系在城堡职员中成为公开的秘密，她可以接受——这多少也在她预料之中，真的——因为虽然她们已经尽可能小心谨慎，但肯定有人有所觉察，除非城堡墙壁的厚度和工作人员的迟钝都超乎想象。但是被公众所知？她们真有 _那么_ 明显吗？

“这——”她清了清嗓子，终于开口，“这主意从何而来？”

奥伯格无所谓地耸耸宽厚的肩膀。“根据线报，这说法已经在民间流传几周了，而且越传越广，如今多数民众都对此表示支持。若非如此，我们也不会提起它，陛下。正如尊敬的上尉所言，这主意确实有些……超出常规，不过若您和公主都不反对，那么顾问团的意见是，这么做有助于加强百姓对王座稳定的信心。”

看来她们的关系还没有曝光，艾莎意识里不那么晕乎的部分作出了判断。“那我们不可能诞下子嗣又该怎么办？”依然是那部分意识驱使她发问。

奥伯格又耸耸肩——这一次，几乎和顾问团其他人完美同步——艾莎开始怀疑是不是有什么人通过什么途径在水源里下了什么药。

“通过一些法律手段，养子养女同样可以成为合法的王位继承人，”他说，“这完全可行，反正我们有十几年的时间来完成这方面工作，对吧？”

“没错。”满头白发的阿尔沃·哈文表示认同，他是首席法律顾问，“这是史无前例的状况，但说起来，也不过是该把制度完善到什么程度的问题。当然，前提是您确有此意，陛下。”

“另外恕我直言，我的女王，”奥伯格摸着胡子拉碴的下巴补充道，“雪宝的存在或许证明您的魔法能够，嗯……创造生命，若您有意。”

艾莎强忍着眼角的抽搐，不知道自己是该一头撞在最近的桌面上，还是该歇斯底里地放声大笑。也许两者都来点能让她清醒过来，因为这不可能是真的，一定是个荒诞的梦。然而，当她坐（跌）回原位时，她在桌面下掐了掐手背，痛感清晰。所以这显然不是梦，但她还没排除饮水问题的可能性。

“您愿意考虑此事吗，陛下？”恩格福什问道。艾莎双手交握，好不容易才忍住没用尽全力大喊：“愿意！”她 _当然_ 愿意考虑——说实话，何止是愿意——但是，这样暴露出心中的渴望似乎并不明智。另外……

“在与我妹妹讨论此事前，我还不能回答。”她解释道，这是实话。她和安娜哪怕是开玩笑时，也不曾讨论过结婚的问题，因为至少艾莎本人从没想过这竟有可能成为现实。所以说实话，她不确定安娜对这主意会做何反应。她能确定的是，她自己一想到真正成为安娜的 _妻子_ ——娶安娜作 _她的_ 妻子——就头晕目眩，一直到会议结束后顾问团离开，她都转不过弯来，当凯伊突然站到她身旁一脸关切地按住她肩膀时，她的眩晕感仍未完全消失。

“一切还好吗，陛下？”他问道。艾莎本想忍住笑意，但不出一秒，她就放弃了徒劳的努力，笑得无比灿烂。

“一切顺利。”她说着，拍拍他的胳膊站起身，“把我的时间表往后推，好吗？我要进城里一趟。”

凯伊眨眨眼，立刻恢复常态。“当然。”他为她拉开椅子，随着她走出房间，“您预备什么时候回来？您的午餐怎么办？要几名卫兵护送您？”

“我两小时后回来，午餐谁要就给谁吧——职员，卫兵，或者孤儿院——还有，不要卫兵。”艾莎答得飞快，大步流星穿过走廊，脸上仍挂着那灿烂过头的微笑。

“不要卫兵吗，我的女王？”

“不要。”她在卧室门口止步，回头面对一脸迷茫的王室主管，“我想微服私访，凯伊。懂了吗？”

“如您所愿，陛下。”他显然还是困惑不解，“如果安娜公主问起您的去向呢？”

艾莎笑了笑，闪身进屋。“告诉她我去圣诞采购了。”

xXxXx

圣诞期间进城对艾莎是种全新体验，虽然她承认她此刻的情绪（兴奋，还有一点点紧张和 _眩晕_ ）很可能为感官着上了色彩，但这确实令人愉快。鹅卵石铺就的街道上覆着薄薄一层雪——路边的雪堆证明此前有人清扫过地面，但天一直纷纷扬扬飘着细雪。这次的雪完全是自然现象，她伸手接住几朵雪花，嘴角露出微笑。

常人往往认为女王微服私访是件难事，但艾莎早就发现事实并非如此。衣装和举止是社会判断一个人地位的最重要依据，所以她要做的就是换上平民服饰，再用连帽斗篷藏起亮眼的金发和如今广为人知的面容，同时提醒自己走起路来别像平常那么优雅。就这么离开城堡或许有点疯狂，但她不会走太远，况且她真的、真的需要确认自己的直觉是否准确。谢天谢地，安娜几天前告诉她克里斯托夫回家了，所以她知道该到哪去找他。

站在他面前感觉有些奇怪——从某种角度来说，其实一直如此，因为他们唯一的交集就是冰雪和安娜。注视着他的眼睛，看他露出腼腆却满足的微笑，然后 _拥抱_ 他时，感觉更是奇怪。这不仅是对她而言，因为他也愣了几秒钟，才吃吃轻笑着，笨拙地拍了拍她的后背。

_“如果我们能成婚，我会邀请你作为她的伴郎出席我们的婚礼。”秋分时节的宁静时光中，_ _艾莎曾这样对他说。_

_“如果你们能成婚，我将很荣幸出席。”他如此回答，眼里闪过一抹意味深长的光亮，那时她并未理解。_

“我能进来吗？”艾莎问道，克里斯托夫跳起来后退一步，挥手把她让进屋里。

“当然，当然。”他在她身后带上门，接着斯万不知从哪冒了出来，显然对迎接女王大驾光临毫不紧张，因为它一上来就朝她脸上舔，动作大得把她兜帽都掀开了，克里斯托夫满脸惊骇。

“斯万！”他大叫一声，一边拼命把那头驯鹿拽回来，一边道着歉帮艾莎擦脸，“呀，我——回来，斯万！——很抱——回来！——有块毛巾在哪—— **斯万** ！”

这要说是“惊喜”就太委婉了，但艾莎只是接过惊慌失措的冰块总管塞到她面前的毛巾，笑着擦了擦脸。“这下我知道安娜说她总能得到温暖却湿乎乎的欢迎是什么意思了。”她说。

“哦，天哪，我很抱歉！”克里斯托夫瞪大眼睛，一下没了平日里的镇定，“真的、真的很抱歉陛——我的女——阁——”

“ _克里斯托夫。_ ”她没带上太多命令口吻，但已足够让他停下，不再结结巴巴念着她的种种头衔，“拜托，叫我艾莎就好——至少没旁人的时候总可以吧。你我之间不必这么拘礼。”

“好的，好的。”他捂嘴咳嗽一声，摸摸后脑勺，看艾莎挠着斯万的下巴把它舒服得直哼哼，“艾莎。抱歉。呃……两件事都是。”

“没关系。”她说着露出一抹微笑，似乎安抚了他的情绪。虽然他们相处时从没完全放松过，但起码足够融洽，主要也是看在安娜的份上。

“是你干的，对吗？”片刻之后，她问道。克里斯托夫已经拉上窗帘隔绝了外界可能的窥视，两人各自端着一只杯子相对而坐。又是啤酒，不是她会喜欢的东西，不过现在她至少能喝一点。“从谁开始的？”

“很难确定，不过是的，”克里斯托夫点点头，双手拢着啤酒杯，“我想是我。”

“怎么做到的？”

“我想，这有点像山体滑坡。”他勾起一边嘴角，“开始时一块石头撞松了其他几块。那些石头又各自撞上了几块石头，突然之间，前方就出现了从未有过的道路。我要做的就是在旅行途中偶尔向人提起这种可能性，没过多久，我自己都开始听到别人这么说了。”

艾莎点点头，盯着自己杯里的泡沫渐渐消散。“你知道我永远没法报答你。”她静静地说。

“你当然可以。”克里斯托夫长饮一口啤酒，单手托着下巴，向她举杯致意，“向她求婚。娶她为妻。给她幸福。”他咧嘴微笑，“那就是天底下最好的圣诞节礼物。或者给你的生日礼物。”

“没有 _那么_ 简单，”艾莎干巴巴地说，“这种事需要准备。需要时间。”

克里斯托夫只是注视着她。“要时间干嘛？别跟我说你没在脑子里把戒指的样式想过上百遍了，艾莎——你又不用找银匠代劳。”

艾莎瞪了他一眼。然后两人都吃吃笑了，因为他说得一点没错。她左手握拳，凝神片刻，再摊开手时，掌心里躺着一枚精致的银色冰戒。动作一气呵成，因为虽然过去婚姻从未成为摆在她们面前的选项，但那并不能阻止她对此朝思暮想。

这枚戒指，她已经打造过无数次了。

“漂亮。”克里斯托夫低声赞叹，然后笑嘻嘻地说，“要知道，安娜肯定会坚持要你也戴上一枚戒指。”

“如果有必要，”艾莎小声嘀咕，“我就是戴上鼻环都行——我要让全世界都知道，我是她的。不过，既然我为安娜设计了戒指，那么或许该让她设计我的。另外，她可能更想找珠宝匠打一枚。”

“也许吧。”克里斯托夫温言道，“你会在今天向她求婚吗？”

“这种事需要——”

“——时间。”他不为所动地接上话，“那我再问一遍：要时间干嘛？是让你鼓起勇气，还是让你变得更紧张？她又不会拒绝。”

“不会。”至少她希望不会，但只是想想被拒绝就让她胃里一阵翻腾，“只是……没有心理准备，说实话。我从没想过这会发生，所以现在有些不知所措。太奇怪了，我曾在脑海中千百次演练过求婚的场景，现在 _真的_ 有机会了，我……我却不知该怎么开口。”

克里斯托夫微微一笑。“但你会的。”

“我会的，”艾莎缓缓地深吸了一口气，“我会的。”

只希望她到时不会腿软得当场跪在地上。

xXxXx

因为这次小小的即兴远足，艾莎的时间表被打乱了不少，等她处理完最后一份文件，桌上小钟的时针已经接近午夜。她往椅背上一靠，伸了个懒腰，心里想着幸好安娜今天和她一样忙碌，所以她俩谁都不用干等着对方完事。至少暂时是这样。

当然，据她所知，安娜现在可能正在床上等她，这念头足以让她恢复几分清醒。于是她站起来，花了点时间整理她（终于）完成的工作。正当她打算熄灭台灯时，书房的门开了。她 _一定_ 是太累了，因为她脑中闪过的第一个念头居然是，不管是不是幻觉，或许真有人能一出现就让整个房间为之一亮。

“坐下。”安娜一只手藏在背后，面带微笑走到桌前，“闭上眼睛。”

艾莎审视她片刻，默默照办。不过，她还是拖了一小会儿才闭眼，她已经快一整天没看到安娜了，说实话，这让她很想念妹妹的容颜。她听到瓷器被放下的清脆声响，但一只再熟悉不过的手捂着她的眼睛，生怕她睁眼偷看。接着她呼吸一滞，因为一对温暖的唇瓣蹭过她的耳廓，又沿着颌线一路向下逡巡，当一根手指拂过她咽喉时，她双手紧紧攥住了椅子扶手。

安娜突然抽身退开后，她用了几秒才让头脑冷静下来，听着妹妹轻快的笑声，不禁又是微笑又是叹息。

“我能——我可以睁开眼睛了吗？”她取笑道。就在此时，小钟叮的一声，指向了午夜。

“请便。”她妹妹欢快地回答。

于是她睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是一只小小的瓷碟，碟子上盛着一块蛋糕——显然是巧克力的，装点着奶油和色彩鲜艳的浆果。一只手按在她膝头，接着她的注意力全被那双疲惫却温暖的翠绿眼眸和那抹心满意足的笑容吸引。

“生日快乐。”安娜唱道。然后一对带着笑意的柔软唇瓣温情脉脉地贴上她的嘴唇，艾莎能做的就是舒臂搂住妹妹，拉着她坐到自己腿上。有双温暖的手顺着她脖颈向上抚去，十指钻进她发丝间，而安娜一如既往地比最好的巧克力还要甜美。

不过她唇上确实有巧克力的味道，艾莎注意到这一点，微笑着慢慢停下这个吻。

“你自己先吃了一块，对吧？”她看着妹妹鼻梁上的雀斑，柔声指控。

“就一小块。”安娜轻松笑着承认，“不然就得从你盘子里偷了，那可不太礼貌。”

“安娜，你 _总是_ 会从我盘子里偷蛋糕的。”

“在你生日的时候可不行。”安娜在艾莎腿上调整了一下重心，背靠着扶手，一手端着碟子放在膝头，一手抓着叉子凑到她嘴边。“张嘴。”

艾莎盯着叉子和上面那小口蛋糕看了一会儿，目光转向那双温暖闪亮的眼睛。“要知道，我完全有能力自己吃东西。”

“我知道。”安娜点头，轻轻把叉子戳到她唇边，“那又怎么样？”

“还真不客气。”她咬住那小口蛋糕，决定不理会妹妹得意洋洋的微笑。当然，蛋糕味道好极了——香甜里带着一丝微酸，黑巧克力和浆果的组合在她味蕾上漫开，她舔舔嘴角的碎屑，没给安娜的手指留机会。

“好吃吧？”安娜问道，不过她打趣的眼神告诉艾莎，她早就知道答案了。

“嗯。”艾莎点头，左右打量着妹妹，“不过，我还是觉得你味道更好。”然后忍住笑，旁观安娜差点被自己口水呛住的窘态。

“我该拿你怎么办？”安娜靠在艾莎肩头呻吟道，于是艾莎不假思索地作了回答。

“你可以嫁给我。”她语音轻柔，在安娜背后交叉起手指、脚趾乃至脚踝祈祷着。

“别拿这种事开玩笑。”她的妹妹小声抱怨，把碟子和叉子放到一旁，打了个哈欠，蜷在艾莎膝头。艾莎不知道该说什么，因为她 _并非_ 在开玩笑，所以她只是摸着安娜的背独自沉思，咬住下唇，只觉胃里沉甸甸的，一颗心在胸腔里疯狂跳动，一时不知该如何是好。

然后，她感觉怀里的安娜身形僵硬了一下，把耳朵贴在她胸口，倒抽了一口气，于是她突然对上了那双瞪得老大的眼睛。

“你是认真的。”安娜低喃着，轻轻将手按在姐姐心口，响亮的心跳声正清晰无误地从那里传来。艾莎费力咽着唾沫，点点头，最后一次（但愿如此）将戒指幻化成型，用颤抖的手指将它献上。

“真心实意。”她保证道，努力克制住不把胃里东西吐出来，只看安娜盯着戒指，一脸目瞪口呆，她从没在任何人脸上见过如此表情。说起来，雪人脸上也没见过。

“啊……可——”那双浅色的眼睛飞快地眨了几下，“怎么——这真有可能吗？！”

“显然。”艾莎嗓音沙哑（就这还是清了四次嗓子的效果），“我知道这来得太突然，不够浪漫，考虑也不充分，对此我很抱歉，但我只——”她只来得及说到这里，就被安娜的双手牢牢捧住了脸，温暖的嘴唇将她的呻吟尽数吞下，她只能拼命抱住怀里那具纤细结实的身体，同时攥紧了手里那件小东西，任由自己沉浸在安娜双唇的熟悉气息中。纯然的 _感动_ 如潮水般涌来将她席卷，一如既往——那感觉如此强烈，实际上，当这个吻结束时，她的脑子过了好一会儿才恢复清醒，意识到安娜在 _说话_ ，却听不清她说的是 _什么_ 。

“唔……”她舔着嘴唇，眨了眨眼，视野恢复时，映入眼帘的是一片温暖湿润的翠绿，“抱歉，你说什么？”

安娜的呼吸拂过艾莎的肌肤，她在笑——低沉，柔和，带着一丝喘息。“我说我愿意。”她低声絮语，尽管她语调颤抖，艾莎仍能听出她嗓音里的笑意。

“愿意？”她紧紧搂住安娜的腰，她能感觉到自己的心在狂跳，脸上露出最难以置信的傻笑，而她既不愿也不想阻止那笑容的绽放。

安娜一边用手指轻轻梳理她的刘海，一边吃吃轻笑，笑声里透着颤音和哭腔，双眼却闪出艾莎从未见过的炽亮光芒——仿佛正由内而外地燃烧，柔软的唇吻过她的额头，鼻尖，最后在她唇上落下一个深挚绵长的吻。“愿意。”安娜重复着，如今更加坚定，还带着微笑，“天哪，艾莎—— _千百次愿意_ 。”

艾莎根本不知道她是怎么把戒指戴到安娜右手上的。她也不记得安娜是怎么坐到她办公桌上用脚踝勾住她腿弯的。那双温暖的手抚过她的肌肤，她曾以为自己深知它们是多么令她浑身战栗，如今加上了戒指的份量和其后承载的意义，她才明白过去根本无法与此刻相提并论。

“你在发抖。”安娜贴着她的唇喃喃絮语，艾莎感觉到妹妹在微笑，她自己也无声地笑了起来。

“我敢说，我现在还没倒在地上只是惯性使然。”她抵着妹妹的额头承认道，安娜咯咯的笑声如此甜美，她 _忍不住_ 又吻了她。她 _忍不住_ 用手去感受那柔滑的布料和温暖的肌肤—— _忍不住_ 去触摸去品味去拥抱去 _爱恋_ ，因为她感觉仿佛随时会飘到空中，而唯一能把她拴在地面的，就是安娜。

安娜。当艾莎的手指在她腰侧游移时，她在唇齿相依间闷声低吟；当艾莎的唇找到她脉搏所在时，她向后仰起了脑袋；当艾莎终于控制住情绪把自己不安分的手压在胳膊下面时，她也就那样轻柔地亲吻着她。

“也许我们该去就寝了。”艾莎调侃道，听出自己的嗓音有多沙哑，她清清嗓子才接着说下去，“免得我最后，呃……”

“当场要了我？”安娜像猫一样轻轻咕噜着，咧嘴露出一抹肉食动物特有的微笑，因为她意识到光是自己的声音就足以让艾莎呼吸一滞，虽然那几根顺着她腰往上爬的手指也不无影响。“就在你桌上，我两腿缠着你的腰……手指深陷在你背后的肌肤里。”

“安娜……” _天哪，_ 看看这女人对她做了什么。“你又在取笑我了。”

“不。”安娜摇摇头，嗓音里少了点刻意诱惑，变得认真起来。“我是在告诉你，如果你想这么干也 _可以_ 。”有什么轻轻拂过她耳廓，接着就有微笑的双唇吻上她的脸颊，她一下子面红耳赤。“不过，也许我们还是把这留到日后更好，”安娜贴着她的肌肤低喃，然后退开一点，咬着下唇忍俊不禁，“你懂的……等到我们结婚很久很久以后，开始觉得无聊的时候。”

“只要有你在，我怕是看不到生活变得无聊的那一天了。”艾莎悄声絮语，这时候她们已经十指交缠地握着手离开了书房。

安娜嗤之以鼻，用另一只手轻轻拍了拍她的胳膊。“总得有人烦着你别让你太闷了。”

艾莎不等那只手溜走就一把攥住它，就在走廊当中将安娜拉进怀里，再次亲吻了她。这个吻轻浅、温暖、舒缓、甜蜜，她轻啮着安娜的嘴唇，舒臂揽住她的双肩，安娜发出一声心满意足的喟叹，靠得更近。

她甚至想不起躲躲藏藏是怎样一种感觉了。

xXxXx

事实证明，虽然安娜 _确实_ 希望艾莎也戴上戒指，但她并不想找珠宝匠打造一枚。相反，她们在午夜里一起窝在艾莎的（她们的）床上，赤身半蜷在柔软的被单下面，凌乱而惬意——她们真正迷失于彼此怀抱的时候，只怕整座城堡塌了都不会注意，能在那之前把门关上，也算是幸运了。此刻，艾莎正斜倚着厚厚的枕头，安娜用一边手肘撑着身子，把另一只胳膊搭在姐姐腰上。

“像这样？”艾莎举着第二枚戒指问道，显然，在脑海里把戒指样式想过上百遍的并非只有她一个人——意识到这一点后，她有一大半时间都在傻笑。

“差不多了。”安娜若有所思地应道。火光在她发间跳跃，她倾过身细细打量那枚戒指，用指尖在上面点了点。“这里再宽一点，还有……你能不能用蓝色的冰做成类似宝石的样子，或者我们应该就——”她顿了顿，看着戒指的变化，咧嘴一笑。“哦——真动人。”

“确实冻人。”艾莎绷住脸，蠕动身子躲着那几根轻掐她腰肉的手指。“管好你那双手，小公主。你要的设计就快好了，我不想从头再来一遍。”

“那就别耍嘴皮子。”安娜贴着她的额头抱怨道，却还是在她腰上轻拍了一下以示歉意，然后小心翼翼从艾莎手里取过戒指，对着摇曳的火光缓缓转动。

艾莎只是凝视着她的面容，感受她眼中宁静却热烈的喜悦、嘴角微微勾起的平和微笑，竭尽所能地把所有细节印入脑海。她就这样凝视着，直到安娜低下头，于是她们又轻轻吻在一起，一只手伸过来扣住艾莎的手腕，随着一阵几不可察却令人心安的收束感，那枚精巧的冰戒套在了她右手无名指上。

“好了。”两人分开时，安娜嘴里嘟囔。她一瞬不瞬地盯着姐姐的眼睛，把艾莎的手捧到唇边，亲吻着戒指和它近旁的肌肤。“最完美的戒指给最完美的女人。”

“我算不上完美。”艾莎一边反驳，一边却用拇指指腹抚过安娜嘴角，感觉到她的微笑，不禁也轻笑起来。

“得了吧。”安娜不容置疑地答道，拽开她的手，把那颗火红的脑袋凑了过去，近到两人的唇再次相触。“对我来说，你就是完美的。”

“哦。”艾莎嗫嚅一声，意识到自己脸烧得厉害。

“是的。”安娜咯咯笑着，又轻啄了她一下。“ _哦_ _。_ ”

安娜把脑袋枕在她肩上，那份沉甸甸的实感熟悉而温暖。她们就这样肌肤相亲地蜷在一起，妹妹平稳的呼吸让她无比心安。艾莎静静品味了一小会儿，才拉起被单盖住两人，揽住安娜的腰，闭上眼睛感受着那几根手指在她小腹上画出舒缓的轨迹。

“那我们什么时候宣布订婚？”享受了片刻宁静后，有个声音懒洋洋地问。艾莎听见她缓缓吸了口气，估计差点就打起哈欠来。

“唔。”她指尖在安娜脊柱上游走着，感觉妹妹又往她怀里缩了索，不由微笑。“顾问团建议在圣诞舞会上，那场合正好人也够多。你说呢？”

“啊，什么嘛。”安娜笑了起来，艾莎感觉到那对柔软的嘴唇玩笑似的轻啄着她的下巴，不由也笑出声来，“你是说我得一整晚都戴着你送我的可爱戒指招摇过市，看着我们那些原本满心希望的求婚者妒火中烧， _而且_ 我得在大庭广众下吻你？我好不情愿呢，你强扭着胳膊把我押过去吧。”她拉长了调子，然后顿了顿，“怎么了？ _你_ 觉得那时候不好吗？”

“我觉得任何需要多等两秒的时候都不好。”艾莎干巴巴地应道，“我恨不得现在就爬到最高的塔楼顶，把它写在天上，或者大声喊出来。也可能干脆两样一起。”听到安娜噗哧一乐，她笑着说下去，“不过 _我猜_ 我还是可以多忍几个小时再告诉全世界，你是我的。”

“啊——你那该死的自制力。”安娜显然是在说笑，艾莎敢说妹妹头顶肯定长了眼睛，因为她翻白眼的时候，安娜明明不可能看见，却在她腰上掐了一把。“这让我想起一件事。”

“嗯？”她把鼻尖埋进那头红发里，缓缓地深吸了一口气，感受着安娜独有的气息，“什么？”

“好吧，还记得我在你加冕礼上穿的礼服吗？”安娜边问边在她胸口上方的肌肤上落下一记轻吻。

天哪，她怎么可能忘得了？那件上装的剪裁虽然依旧无比端庄，却比五年前多露了不少肌肤，大方展示出洒着雀斑的双肩和纤细的胳膊，让艾莎难以招架。因此，那天她有一大半时间都在努力想着各种她能想到的最扫兴的东西，好让自己分心。

安娜把耳朵紧贴在她胸前的肌肤上，咯咯笑着，或许是在笑自己听到的那难以忽视的心跳加速。显然，通过心跳来验证艾莎的想法已经成了她的一种习惯。

“我就当你点头了。”她下了定论，艾莎看不见她的脸，却能 _听出_ 她的笑意。“所以，现在也该是告诉你的时候了——我重新定做了那套礼服，毕竟原来那套已经没影了。”

“哦。”艾莎喃喃道。这实在不是什么精彩的回应，但她有些分心，那只贴在她身前的手正一点点往下滑，越滑越低，短指甲一路蹭着留下微微的酥麻感，她本能地分开了双腿，因为面对安娜的爱抚，她从来就没有身体疲惫或者感觉腻烦一说。“那很好啊。”

“嗯哼。”柔软的嘴唇轻咬着她的下巴，湿润的呼吸拂过她耳旁。“不过有一点不一样。” 那语调平静得几乎叫人沮丧，“我让人把它做成了蓝色，而不是绿色。”接着安娜就贴着她的肌肤窃笑起来——臭丫头——因为就在说出这句话的同时，她的手指也探进了艾莎两腿间的火热，想象的画面和实在的触摸让艾莎发出一声从未有过的叫喊。“我想我会穿着它去参加舞会，让 _大家_ ——”显然她指的是艾莎，“——都能 _不受干扰_ 地好好欣赏一番。”

这姑娘是想要她的命——一定是这样，因为她只是 _想象_ 安娜穿着那身礼服就快到极限了，再加上她终于 _可以_ 去做那件她几个月前就想做的事，却还得再忍耐几个小时，又有那几根温暖熟练的手指火上浇油地在那敏感处腾挪转动却并不深入，此刻艾莎还能记得如何呼吸都已堪称奇迹。

“ _天_ _！_ ”随着一下格外清晰的磨蹭，她惊呼一声，隐约听到耳旁传来满意的低声轻笑。

“没到呢。”安娜贴在她颈侧喃喃絮语，然后，连贯的思绪对她也成了一种奢望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呀哈，福利章节！*撒花庆祝吧？*  
> 【手语】  
> 第二幕中安娜在背后比划的手势是美式手语里的“我爱你”。  
> 【戒指】  
> 在欧洲国家（如挪威、丹麦和德国），人们通常将结婚戒指戴在右手，订婚戒指戴在左手。不过，本文的安娜和艾莎将订婚戒指戴在了右手，因为《冰雪奇缘》电影中阿格达(Agdar)和伊敦(Idunn)的结婚戒指是依照美式戴在左手。  
> 可以休息了。现在我们算是完工啦。（也许我可以继续写点别的。上帝保佑！）


End file.
